Blood Lust
by Neko Chan the Dark
Summary: Daisuke is a vampire and his parents has forced him to go to a vampire boarding school so he can learn to be a true vampire. However, his new roommate decides to have some fun with him and Daisuke is kinda stuck. DaixDark. Yaoi AU Fluff and Lemon later!
1. Ch1 Going to School

**Me: Wow, first fan fic ever!**

**Dark: Aren't you suppose to be doing your other stories.**

**Me: ... Maybe ¬¬**

**Daisuke: Your dead when your friend finds out you wrote a story without her knowing.**

**Me: Correction my little red head. She is my friend/editer/manager/judge/executer... I'M DOOOMED! *Runs of***

**Daisuke: ... okay. Neko-chan doesn't own DNAngel or any of it characters. Only the plot and her odd sense of imagination does.**

**Dark: Thank god for that!**

* * *

In the darkness of the night where only the moon and stars shone and all was quite, one house remained awake that was located further away from the others and was very luxurious and was the only place which was disturbing the silence. Loud voices, things smashing, crashing and shouts of pain could be heard.

"I don't wanna go! OW! Stop throwing things at me!" A red haired teen shouted as he ran through rooms and corridors, while trying to avoid things that were being hurled at him by his Mother, who had gone into furious-battle mode.

"Daisuke, you are going to that school and you should be able to dodge these if you paid attention. You're going to go and learn to be a proper vampire and that's final!" Emiko shouted at her son as she through another kitchen utensil at him. Daisuke was a young vampire and he lived in a vampire family, but he never left the house to feed, because his parents would go out and do that for him and bring back blood from a hospital. He doesn't like the thought of drinking a living person's blood and having to look at them, it made his stomach turn inside of him. Both of his parents had decided that it would be best to let him go to the vampire boarding so he could learn to become a true vampire and fend for himself. Of course, Daisuke had said no to this, but he was overruled. Now, he was running around the house hoping that he wouldn't be caught.

"Please! I don't want to g-OW! Where are you getting all of these things!" The red head shouted at his Mother, turning his head round to glare at her with his red eyes

"Don't make us use force, Daisuke!" The Mother in question threatened.

"What do you call THIS!" He shrieked, sill looking at her as he continued to run and avoid a frying pan. Seriously, where was she getting these things? However, he didn't see where he was going and bumped into his Father, who grabbed him and put a cloth over his mouth and nose. Daisuke only took a second before he realized what was going on before he started: kicking, punching and shaking his head, but his Mother grabbed his arms. Daisuke vision started to darken around the edges and his limbs were starting to feel heavier and before long, he had become a dead-weight in his Fathers arms. He removed the cloth from the boys' mouth and they both looked at their unconscious son, feeling a little guilty for this, but it was for his own good and they were sure he would thank them for it later.

"I put all his things that he will need in the car already." Kosuke said as he lifted his teenage son and proceeded to walk out of the house, Emiko following close behind him. She nodded and went into the drivers seat while he carefully put Daisuke into the passengers seat and strapped him in.

"He should be asleep for the whole journey I think, so you shouldn't have any trouble until you arrive their, but he will still be a little dazed." The man said as he came round to kiss his wife, before she beamed and drove off. It wasn't a long journey to the school, but she still drove at about 100 miles per hour just to make sure she gets there before Daisuke woke up, because that wouldn't be good. And to her delight, he was just beginning to stir when she parked outside of the school gates.

"Daisuke dear, time to wake up. We're here." She said, shaking him slightly until his eyes opened half way.

""I'm still tired…" He moaned as he closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep, but his Mother wasn't going to have any of that. She got out of her side, went around to his and opened the door which he was leaning his head on, which made come hanging out of the door slightly, only being held by his seat-belt. His eyes were now fully wide open in shock of what just happened. The red haired then proceeded to get back onto his seat, so he could get out of it properly. When he was standing on the pavement, his legs still felt a little wobbly and he had to hold onto the side of the car till he got his balance back. _Wait, car? How did I get into the car? And, _he looked around at his surroundings, _where am I?_

He then remembered that his parents wanted him to go to a vampire school, he said no, he was being chased around the house then… He scratched his trying to remember what happened next, so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he was being pushed into the building by his Mother who was dragging a suitcase behind her. _Oh yeah, my Father had grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth. EH! I was mugged by my own parents in my own home! What's going on! _

"Come in!" A voice called from the other side of a door that Daisuke had only realized they were standing in front of. Emiko then proceeded to go into the room and Daisuke followed, slightly curiosity getting the better of him. When he went in, the first thing he noticed was the beautiful looking person sitting in a chair behind a large wooded desk. He had long blond hair that was put back into a ponytail with blazing gold eyes. Daisuke was awe struck for a moment, before he remembered his manners and looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed at staring at him.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Daisuke Niwa, correct? Welcome to Raven Wing, school for vampires." And the man came to shake Daisuke's hand.

"Umm, thanks for having me." Daisuke smiled nervously as he shook the mans hand, slightly nervous. _So, they got me to the school. It's official, they hate me! _He turned to look at his Mother was just beaming with pride at her son. _Of course she would be…_

"Well, you will start school tomorrow as classes finished a short while ago, so this would be a perfect time for you to go and see your new roommate. Your dorm is dorm C in the east of the school, 1st floor, room 152. Don't worry about your things, they will be sent up to your room shortly. Here's your schedule. Oh, and I'm the headmaster Krad, so don't be afraid to ask me any questions that you might have." Krad smiled and dismissed them from his office. Daisuke walked out with his Mother, who was still smiling.

"I'm so happy that you're finally here now Daisuke. I don't know why you were making such a fuss not to come here, after all, me and you Father went here." Emiko started, but Daisuke just ignored it and looked at his timetable. It looked, pretty normal actually. Well, it didn't have 'How to drink blood 101' anyway or something along those lines. He looked around it everything seemed pretty normal, well, as normal as a school for vampires gets. Students were walking around talking to each other, playing games or doing other activities which you could find at any school. But it was night, so he knew he wasn't at a normal school.

"Well, I'll be going back now. I'll see you in the holidays!" And with a quick peck on the cheek, she left leaving the teen amongst a load of strangers, with a piece of paper in his hand and no idea where he suppose to go apart from in the east of the school. He decided the smart thing to do was to ask someone, so that's exactly what he did. He went up to a small group of students who looked about his age who were casually talking.

"Um, excuse me." Daisuke interrupted getting their attention. "But where is Dorm C? I'm kind of new so I don't know where I'm going."

"You're the new kid! Aw man, that's pretty awesome. I'm Takeshi Saehara, photographer and head of the newsletter in this school. Howdya do?" He shook Daisuke's hand, smiling. _Was this a good idea to ask these people? _He thought as he smiled warmly back out of habit.

"Dorm C is this way, so I'll take you there." The boy said as he dragged Daisuke from the rest of the group as they began to whisper and giggle amongst themselves, making the red head feel a little embarrass. "By the way, what room are you in?" the boy named Takeshi asked as he lead him to a rather large and old looking building. Daisuke looked at his piece of paper which had all of the information on it.

"Um, room 152, so the 1st floor." Daisuke said and Takeshi gave him a look of… pity? But it soon passed so maybe he had just imagined it. They arrived at the room so Takeshi waved goodbye to his now new friend and left Daisuke feeling a little nervous of whom his new roommate might be. _Well, no time like the present_.He thought as he opened the door to his new room, where he would be living for the upcoming months. When he opened it though, he didn't see anyone else in there. He looked around the room and found it quite spacious and it even had its own bathroom, a few cupboards which when he opened found out it was filled with junk and fizzy drinks. Whoever lived here liked sugary things very much. He then heard a knock at the door and he wondered if that was his roommate, but when he opened it, all he found was his red suitcase with a small not saying;

_Dear Daisuke,_

_I hope you like your new room and new roommate. Make sure to get along and come and see me if you have any problems._

_The Headmaster._

He pulled his suitcase into his room realizing that the person who had brought it wasn't there anymore, so what was the point just standing there. The teen then started to put away his clothes into the drawers, and then near the bottom, he saw a white rabbit pillow and was happy that his parents had remembered to pack it. He held the pillow/toy as he laid down on the bed, looking up at the white ceiling. He closed his eyes, thinking about who his new roommate would be, if they would get along and if he would get any friends. Well, he had that Takeshi guy as a friend, so at least he wasn't completely alone.

When he opened his eyes again and looked at the clock that said 10:43 a.m. he realized that he must of fallen asleep without him noticing. He looked around and to his dismay, still no roommate to be found. Daisuke decided that he should go and get ready to go to sleep, considering it was late already, so he went into the bathroom with a pair of pajamas and toothbrush so he could get ready. When he was done, he went to the bed and pulled the covers all the way over his head out of habit, squeezed his little rabbit and went to sleep, on purpose this time.

"Seeya in class Dark!" A group of boys called as they left to go to bed. The sun was already up so Dark knew that it was pretty late, but he had history tomorrow, so he could sleep then if the need ever arises that he would be too tired. He went to his room and flopped down on his bed, tired from staying up to late drinking blood with vodka with his mates till, he looked at his clock which read 11:35 a.m. So it wasn't that bad. Dark shuffled about his bed so he could get comfy, but something was off. _Since when did I have a giant lump in my bed? _He poked the lump a few times and to his shock, it moved slightly and made a weird noise. _Did someone use magic on my bed or something? What the heck is wr- WHAT THE!_ He had uncovered the covers to reveal a sleeping red-haired boy sleeping with a weird rabbit thing in his arms. _Why is there a weird person sleeping in my bed? Oh wait._ He looked around and saw an empty suitcase on the floor which he hadn't noticed before when he came in and realized that this was his new roommate. The teen looked down at him and noticed that he looked kind of cute like that… _WAIT, CUTE! No no no no no! No Dark, he's not cute. _He looked down at the teen again as he snuggled his pillow and groaned slightly. _Okay, maybe he is a little cute, for a guy I suppose. But he needs to get out of my bed._

Dark shook the boy slightly trying to wake up, but instead, the groaned and moved closer to Dark, burying his face in his chest. Dark could feel himself blushing and then he caught a sweet scent and it smelled mouth watering, leaning in closer to the scent unconsciously, before he was only a few inches away from the boy. _How does a vampire smell so good? Wait, stop Dark! _He scolded himself and resumed to wake up the sweet smelling boy. Two half-lidded red eyes looked into shocked violet ones, before Daisuke noticed they were in the same bed and he was very close to the other person. He rolled away only to land on the floor with a thud and a pain in his head.

"Oowww that hurt." He said as he rubbed his head, while he heard a slight chuckle from the bed he was happily sleeping in. He glared at the owner of it, which came out more like a pout and the boy with purple couldn't help but laugh a little more at him.

"Why did you wake me up?" Daisuke accused, getting to his feet, still glaring at the teen who was on the bed smiling.

"Because, I wanted to sleep in my own bed." Dark smile grew a little wider. "However, if you would like to sleep with me, I won't mind." He couldn't help but chuckle as the red headed boy's face turned slightly red. _Oh, I'm defiantly going to have fun with this one._ Daisuke just shook his head violently but stopped as it made him slightly dizzy.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was your bed. Are you my roommate then?" He asked, sitting on the other bed and holding his little rabbit.

"That would be me. The name's Dark. Dark Mousy. And who might you be?"

"Daisuke Niwa. It's nice to meet you Dark." He held out a hand to shake Dark's, but instead, Dark grabbed it and kissed the top of Daisuke hand, which made his face almost the same colour as his hair.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Daisuke." And he smiled up at him as he released his hand. Daisuke just stared at the floor for a moment, not really sure what to do.

"Um, well. Erm, it's pretty late and we have school so we um, better go to sleep I suppose. Sorry about that misunderstanding, but it won't happen again. Promise." Daisuke felt his blush still raging on his cheeks, so he just decided to go under the covers instead of facing his roommate. "Night."

"Sweet dreams Daisuke." Dark said as he took of his shirt and trousers and went into his own bed in his boxers. Before the clock reached noon, both of the boys were asleep.

* * *

**Me: There we go, all nicely done... Please R&R but be nice, I'm never good at first chapters... Yes, there will be more if I don't die... Byebye for now! ^^**


	2. Ch2 Class Start

**Me: Yay! Another chapter! And it's long too.**

**Dark: Makes up for the last one I suppose...**

**Daisuke: It wasn't that bad!**

**Me: No, he's right -" Anyway! ^^ Lets get on with the story. I own nothing but the plot and my imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Class Start

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-WHACK! Dark hit the clock, resulting in it smashing and destroying yet another alarm clock. He yawned and stretched as he got out of bed and went to get a shower before he would get ready to go get some breakfast. He quickly washed his hair, before drying of and putting his school uniform on. He then went back into the room and found that Daisuke was still fast asleep in bed. _He's a heavy sleeper…_Dark thought as he went to wake the sleeping boy up.

"Hey, Daisuke. Wake up or you're going to be late for breakfast." Dark shook the lump in the covers that was Daisuke, only his red hair could be seen at the top of them. He felt him stir underneath and heard a muffled voice, which sounded something like '5 more minutes' before he stopped moving. Dark sighed as he went to the foot of the bed, grabbed the covers and pulled them off, revealing the boy from his duvet fortress. Dark looked at him, still asleep and hugging that rabbit pillow of his, while his pajama top was half-way up his body, revealing the red haired boys stomach. _Seriously, he could probably sleep through a thunderstorm. _Dark then tried to wake him up again, shaking a little harder and Daisuke finally opened his eyes, though half lidded and looked at Dark.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Dark smiled, while Daisuke tried to understand what he had just said, before it dawned on him and he slightly blushed. _He even blushes when he wakes up? He is far too innocent for his own good. _Dark smirked before going to sit on his own bed while looking at the boy, who still looked half asleep as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" Daisuke asked, his red eyes losing the glazed look as he became fully awake. He looked at the clock only to see that it was crushed and no longer able to function. He then looked at Dark with confusion written all over his face, but Dark just shrugged, dropping the subject, but still answering the teen.

"Between 19:10 and 19:35 I think and that usually happens when I wake up." He jabbed a thumb to the pile of plastic and metal and Daisuke just nodded. There was then a knock on the door and Daisuke went to go answer before Dark got up first, tuning to him saying "Go get a shower okay; I'll deal with this person." So Daisuke got his towel and a small bowl with all his toiletries in and went into the bathroom. Dark went to open the door.

"I brought Niwa his school uniform." A boy with blue hair and glasses said in an emotionless tone. He gave Dark the clothes before walking away. He looked at them before he realized something. _Daisuke has no change of clothes so he'll come in with just a towel on dripping wet. _Dark felt his face heat up and he had to put a finger under his nose to stop the nose bleed that was threatening to come down. _Damn me and my weird thoughts._ He calmed himself down as he closed the door and went to put the clothes on the opposite bed to his. _I mean, he's a guy and he probably doesn't swing that way. AGGH! What is wrong with me! _

"Dark? Do you have a spare uniform I could borrow until I get mine please?" Daisuke said from the bathroom, the shower now turned off.

"Well, Satoshi just bought you your uniform just now." Dark replied. "He's our dorm leader, so it's kind of his job to make sure all the students settle in and get what they need." Daisuke then came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair drooping slightly and plastering to his forehead.

"Ah, that's great. I'll go get changed then." He said as he got the school uniform from his bed and red boxers from his bag before heading back into the bathroom. Dark sat there for a moment. _He didn't even bring boxers in with him…wait! STOP IT! _Dark mentally slapped himself before he could go any further with his thoughts. He decided he might as well make his bed to distract his mind wondering into, those thoughts.

Daisuke then came out fully dried and dressed. The uniform wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He wore a black shirt with a red tie, black trousers and a blazer with a coat of arms on the breast pocket, which he presumed was the schools logo. It fit him perfectly which was odd since he hadn't been measured or said how tall he was or anything.

"Nice, it suits you." Dark said which brought Daisuke back to where he was and how silly he might off looked just then.

"Do you really think so? I suppose it fits nicely which is odd really."

"They do it by magic. That uniform will last you until you leave here. It grows with the person so that no repairs or replacements will ever be needed. Saves money I suppose, not like this school doesn't have cash to burn." Daisuke looked at Dark confused, but decided that it wasn't really important. "Anyway, we better get going for breakfast or all the good stuff will be gone and we'll have to stick with the stuff people don't like." Dark grabbed Daisuke's hand and rushed out the door and along some paths and arrived at a giant building. Daisuke was amazed but he looked down and saw that Dark was still holding his hand and blushed.

"Um, Dark, you can let go of my hand now." Daisuke said feeling really awkward about the situation that he was in. Dark looked down and quickly let go of the teens hand, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting pink slightly.

"Eheheh, sorry about that, guess I forgot about it. Well, let's go get something to eat!" He said as he went into the hall. Daisuke followed and looked around and couldn't believe how many students were here, or how big the hall was to accommodate them all. It was huge and the design looked like it had been around for centuries, but was kept clean and in good condition. They went to the back of the line to wait to get something to eat.

"Well, I guess we weren't that late. Good job buddy." Dark smiled as he gave Daisuke a pat on the back.

"Hey! Dark!" A male voice called which caught both of the boys attention. "I was wondering when you would get here." A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes came walking up to Dark. He was taller then Daisuke, but shorter then dark by about half an inch. "I'm surprised you were able to get up this morning from all the drinks you had."

"Ha! That was nothing. I don't down it all in one like _someone _I know. Besides, it wasn't like it was a lot or anything." Dark replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. So who's the new kid?" The boy asked turning his attention to Daisuke, who felt a little awkward again.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa. I'm Dark's new roommate." Daisuke said smiling warmly at the boy, who put his hand on Daisuke's head.

"Aww, he's cute. You've got yourself a nice one Dark. Oh and my name is Tomasu Kobayashi. But just call me Tomu, okay?" Daisuke nodded and Tomu ruffled his hair. "Oh yeah. Dark, this weekend we're having a party. You coming? You can bring Daisuke with you. It can be like his welcoming party or something like that and it's a good way to get him some new friends in the process, don't you agree?" Tomu said, his hand no longer on Daisuke, which he was thankful for.

"I suppose so. It depends if he wants to go. But sure, I'll defiantly come. The usual time and place, right? What day?"

"Well, its Tuesday now, so it's 4 days away." Tomu smiled while Dark sighed.

"Why don't you just say Saturday like a normal person? Never mind, Friday it is and I'll be there."

"Great! Well, nice meeting you Daisuke and you're invited too. Seeya around!" Tomu waved and walked out of the hall. Daisuke felt a little annoyed. _Why did he call me cute? I'm not cute! I'm a guy and guys don't look cute! And why did he ruffle my hair like I was a kid or something? Grrr, I've only just met him and he annoys me. _Dark looked and Daisuke who was silently fuming and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about him. He likes to mess around with people. One day it will be his downfall. Anyway, do you want to get breakfast or not?" Dark pointed to the queue which was shorter now. Daisuke forgot his little rant and went to stand behind the last person, feeling a little embarrassed. When it was their turn, Daisuke got pancakes with syrup and strawberries while Dark got some toast, eggs and sausages. They went to sit down at an empty table and began to eat with out saying anything to each other.

"So," Dark began and Daisuke paused with his strawberry hanging on his fork half way to his mouth. "What class do you have first? I have math first in room 49 with Mrs. Satou. Well, it's good to catch up on sleep I suppose."

"I have that too. Then I have chemistry with Mr. Gakusha, then a free period. I decided I'm gonna choose art as the optional subject and then the last two periods I have History with Miss. Ito then English with Mrs. Kano." Daisuke noticed that throughout the whole time he was speaking, the smile on Dark's face had been getting bigger, apart from when he said he was doing art.

"Wow, apart from art, because I chose music as my option, we're together in every lesson then, which is awesome." Dark went back to eating his toast that he had dipped in his egg and Daisuke ate his strawberry quite happily.

"So, do you like strawberries then?" Daisuke paused again and looked at Dark, his fork still in his mouth before he smiled and nodded. "I'll have to remember that then, but then again," He chuckled "With your red hair and eyes will be a permanent reminder." Daisuke then looked as his pancake as he poked it as a blush crept onto his face. "And you always blush," Dark continued "You are like a strawberry. Do you taste sweet too?" And with that Daisuke's face went so red that it put his hair to shame.

"W-w-what! What kind of question is that! You sick perv!" Daisuke said standing up and pointing at him, his face still flushed.

Dark smiled playfully at him. "Calm down Dai-chan, I didn't mean anything by it. It was a joke, so calm down before you make a spectacle of yourself." Dark said, gesturing for him to sit down. Daisuke sighed and did so, feeling his blush still plain on his face as he continued to eat his pancakes. They then ate in silence for the rest of the meal and either of them didn't seem like they wanted to start another conversation. After they had finished, they started to head to their first class for registration, even though they would be ten minutes early. They didn't say anything to each other then, because they didn't know what to talk about. Dark thought he would break the tension.

"So, why did you end up coming here in the first place? I mean, you're what, 15? Usually students come when they turn 13, so I would assume you were getting private tutoring"

"Well, I didn't want to come here. My parents knocked me unconscious then when I came to, I was here. The only reason I came so late was because I didn't actually want to come here in the first place."

"Why?" Dark asked, interested.

"I just had a bad feeling about it, plus I was afraid people wouldn't like me and I might get bullied. I never had any friends and the only people I was close to was my family."

"Well," Dark said as he put his arm around Daisuke shoulders, "You've already got a friend, who is the most popular kid in school may I add and a handsome devil at that. So you will have no trouble at all."

"Really?" Daisuke looked around the room "This new friend sounds amazing, I wonder who he is?"

"Oh haha, Mr. Comedian." Dark said as he got the now laughing Daisuke into a head lock as he laughed as well. "Keep like that and he won't come."

"Oh no, that would be terrible!" Daisuke said with a sarcastic grin on his face and Dark let go of him as they both laughed, unaware that the room was beginning to fill up. They calmed down and Dark wiped a tear away from his eye from laughing so hard. _I haven't laughed so hard in years! I can really get to like this kid!_ Dark thought as Daisuke beamed at him.

"So, your popular are you? Well, I guess I won't get bullied then and I'm sure to get friends if I stay with you Dark. My reasons for coming have simply disappeared." Daisuke said as he looked forward, his eyes seeming to be looking far away, full of thought. _I guess I might just like this place. Maybe I should go to that party on Saturday. It seems like fun. Plus, Tomu said I would be able to get some more friends, so what's the worst that can happen. _Daisuke thought as he got his sketchbook and pencil case out. He flicked through his pages of drawings and Dark eyes went wide as he saw them. They had so much detail on them; it could almost be mistaken for a photo or the real thing. _No wonder he chose art, he's amazing! _When Daisuke got to a blank page, he began to draw some random shapes all over the page, some over lapping and others looking like they weren't really suppose to be there. But when he started to draw in more detail, the shapes began to take form of trees, hills, the sky and flowers. Dark watched as he added more detail to it and in no time at all, he had created a landscape.

"Dark Mousy, are you here?" An angry looking female teacher said from her desk, looking at Dark.

"Um, sorry. Yeah, here." Dark said, looking bored. This is because Mrs. Satou always got angry at Dark, because he would find new ways to annoy her.

"Daisuke Niwa?" Mrs. Satou asked from her computer, glancing around the classroom.

"Here." Daisuke said, raising his hand and Mrs. Satou smiled and nodded at him in recognition and in welcome. She finished doing the registrar, before proceeding with the lesson. She had decided that they were going to start algebra and all the class groaned in disappointment. They didn't mind doing those sorts of things, but it was just so boring. Dark had decided to make himself comfortable and rest his head on his folded arms. _I've done all this already and she'll probably say anything you don't do, do for homework, so that will be fine. _He closed his eyes and decided to day dream for the remainder of the class.

Daisuke looked at Dark who looked asleep as the teacher wrote examples on the board about different equations and how to solve them. Daisuke studied his face, from his closed eye lids to his smooth lips. _He looks peaceful when he sleeps and he still looks handsome. _

"Dark Mousy!" Mrs. Satou shouted and Dark sat up straight in an instance, like he hadn't been sleeping at all. "Care to repeat what I just said to the class?"

"Sure. In this case, to find the value of x, you must get rid of x on one side. We take the smallest amount away because that is simpler than negatives. Then, we take the negative number from the right hand side and move it to the left, which will result in it turning into a positive. We then add them together, then divide it by how many x's there are, which then gives you the value of 2, giving you the answer." Dark smiled, pleased with himself and some of the girls were giggling, while Mrs. Satou sighed and resumed with the lesson. _Even I couldn't have done that, _Daisuke thought. _And I was paying attention. _Dark then went back into his position and didn't move until he heard Mrs. Satou to pack away and to do this for homework. _How predictable. _He thought as he stretched his arms out and got his bag. Daisuke put his sketch pad, pencil case and book in his bag.

"I didn't get any of that, it's too confusing." Daisuke muttered as he slung his bag over his back.

"It's not that bad. It's simple when you know the technique." Dark went and put his hand on the red heads shoulder, which made him look him with his ruby eyes. "How about we do the homework together? That way we can get it done and it might help you understand it better. Sound good to you?" Daisuke just smiled and nodded and they went to their next class together. That went okay and they didn't get any homework for chemistry, which Daisuke was happy about. They then had brake then their free period. That was consumed with Dark trying to teach Daisuke algebra and Daisuke having a slight temper tantrum which Dark just laughed at him at.

"I still don't get this! X is a letter! I can understand if it was 24, but 2 should be b, right?" He puzzled over the question while ruffling his hair in frustration, while Dark looked over his shoulder.

"Listen; forget their position in the alphabet, because that has nothing to do with it." Dark said, his warm breath tickling the back of Daisuke's neck. He turned to look at him and Dark looked back and smiled. Daisuke quickly turned away to hide the blush that as forming on his face.

"S-so, the number they are in the alphabet, means nothing then?" Daisuke said, looking straight down at the book, but he could still feel Dark's body heat against his, which was making his blush stay, if not turn brighter. Dark took the blush as the teen being embarrassed about not knowing math very well.

"Don't worry about it." Dark said as he gave the red head a hug, which made him tense up. "You might not be good at this, but you might be excellent at something else, like your art work. That _is_ something to be proud off." Daisuke leaned back slightly into the hug, showing he accepted it.

"They're not that great." He muttered, covering his face with his hair. "I just do them because I just have an urge, that's all."

"Aww, Dai-chan, your too modest. Take pride in your work." Dark said, ruffling his hair and his head instantly flung up.

"What is with people touching my hair?" Daisuke asked, turning to face Dark, who smiled and continued with his action.

"Because it's red, fluffy and bounces back no matter how much you try to pat it down. Also, it smells really nice, "And if like to prove a point, he lowered his head next to Daisuke's face and sniffed his hair, "or, maybe it's just Dai-chan who smells nice." Dark put his nose to the teens neck and Daisuke could feel his breathe which sent shivers up his spine. "Mmm, yep, Dai-chan smells really nice." And with a chuckle, he released his grip and went back to teaching Daisuke algebra.

When it was time for them to go to their separate classes, they said they would meet up for lunch and eat together. Daisuke then proceeded to go to his art class, but he wasn't sure where it was. Dark had lead him to all his previous classes. _Ah, I should of asked for directions. Now where am I supposed to go? The corridors look exactly the same to me. _

"Are you lost, Niwa?" A calm voice said from behind which made Daisuke jump a foot in the air. He turned around and saw a blue haired boy with glasses with an expressionless face. "Are you going to the art room? I have that now so we can go together if you like?" He said as he walked past Daisuke and turned left at the corner. Daisuke ran after him, happy to be able to get help.

"Thanks. You're a life saver. I'm Daisuke Niwa by the way, but it sounded like you knew that already." He laughed nervously as the boy just looked at him with a blank face. _He must be fun at parties…_

"Satoshi Hikari. I'm the dorm leader." He said as he continued forward.

"Oh right. Dark told me about you. Er, thanks for bringing me my uniform this morning. I guess I had forgotten about that."

"It's my duty to make sure all the students in the dorm are healthy and able to go to school, so it's nothing really." And for the rest of the walk, they were silent, Daisuke wanting to talk but the way Satoshi acted, it made it hard to approach him. When they arrived in class they sat together and were given a picture they had to replicate on their canvases. It wasn't hard for Daisuke, in fact it was quite simple. _This lesson might get boring if all we have to do is copy. I wonder if we get to do any of our own work._

"Daisuke, I don't think a red butterfly and purple flower our in your picture." His art teacher Mr. Saki said and Daisuke looked back at his canvas. Sure enough, there was a red butterfly hovering around a purple flower in the middle of the field he was just painting.

"Ah, sorry sir. Sometimes my mind wonders off and my hands just do as they please." Daisuke explained, feeling a little bit stupid.

"Never mind, you will do well in the creative part of this topic, but keep your imagination till then, okay?"

"Yes sir, I will." And with that, Mr. Saki walked of, but Daisuke felt someone's gaze upon him, which was making him a little nervous. He turned to the culprit, who didn't look away. But before Daisuke could ask his question, the person said his first.

"Why that?" Satoshi asked, pointing his paintbrush at Daisuke's little improvisation. "Why not something else? Why those colours?" He continued. Daisuke shook his head.

"I don't know. I wasn't even aware I was painting them until Mr. Saki pointed them out." Satoshi looked at him for a bit longer before speaking again. "Don't get too attached to Dark. He's nothing but trouble, I can tell you that." Daisuke could feel his face heating up. _Why do I get this sort of reaction? Just his name is enough to make my face turn red. Why does he have such an effect on me? Yes we're roommates and I think we're friends, but isn't that it? We only knew each other last night and that wasn't on great greeting terms either. So… What is it?_

"What do you mean Dark is trouble? He doesn't seem like a bad guy or anything like that." The red haired ask, but looking at his painting, not wanting Satoshi to see his face.

"His last roommate got expelled because of him, that's all I'm going to say on that matter. If you want to know more, go ask him yourself." Daisuke thought about it for a moment. _Dark's roommate got expelled because of him? What did they do? Is Dark, really that bad?_

"Right class, that's all for today. Please remember to put your work in you area. See you on Thursday." Mr. Saki said and they all left for lunch. _I'll ask Dark about this. It just must be a misunderstanding or something like that. Dark really couldn't of got his roommate expel. And even if he did, I'm sure he didn't mean to. Okay, I'll just ask him and everything will be fine. _Even though Daisuke kept telling himself that, he felt slightly worried about it.

"Dai-chan! Come on, hurry up already. Do you want your lunch or not?" Dark called from outside the hall where they had had their breakfast. Daisuke walked up to him, debating whether or not he should ask now or wait till they were in their room after school. He decided what the hell, might as well get it over and done with.

"Dark, what happened to your last roommate?"

* * *

**Oooooh! Cliff hanger! Satoshi, why did you do that!**

**Satoshi: It's your story. Do you even know how this story is going to work?**

**Me: Of course I don't! ^^**

**Dark: Dai-chan, lets go do some algebra! *Drags Daisuke to their room***

**Daisuke: eh! *Both Dark and Daisuke are no longer there***

**Me: O.o... SAVE THE LEMON FOR LATER! Anyway, please R&R please! Thanks you and seeya! byebye!**


	3. Ch3 Truths

**Me: I've... Done it!**

**Dark: Took you long enough**

**Me: I had stuff yesterday that left me incapable of publishing this chapter... TT^TT**

**Daisuke: There there Neko, it's up now and it wasn't as if it was that late.**

**Me: *Hugs Daisuke* Thank you Dai-chan...**

**Dark: *Pulls Daisuke away* Only I'm allowed to say Dai-chan**

**Me: Whatever, I own nothing but the plot and imagination... Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

They stood that way for a moment, just looking at each other, Dark with confusion and shock on his eyes, while Daisuke waited for an answer, knowing he couldn't take hi question back. Dark sighed and purple eyes closed, his face taking a sad expression, one of regret, which made Daisuke sorry for even asking.

"Um, well," Daisuke began, "I thought you would have had one, since I kind of assumed you have been here since you were 13. Sorry, forget I asked. Let's go get lunch, eh, Dark?" The purple haired boy opened his eyes to look at the other teen with slight surprise on his face. _He can go through a lot emotion in a matter of moments, perhaps he took acting lessons. _Daisuke thought as they went into the hall and queued up.

"Actually," Dark sighed, looking down at the floor, "I did have a roommate, but…" He trailed off, trying to think of the right words, before he turned to look Daisuke right in the eyes, getting his full attention. "It would be easier to explain without people eavesdropping, so we'll go eat outside, okay. Dai-chan?" Daisuke cheeks slightly turned pink as he turned away from those deep purple pools. He saw at the corner of his eye that Dark had leant his to one side, confused with his behavior. Still, Daisuke didn't want to make eye contact with him, not until his cheeks stopped doing _this!_

"What's the matter, Dai-chan?" He asked, which resulted in said red head's cheeks turning a shade darker then they were before and he was sure the taller teen had seen it, which didn't help matters at all. _This is getting worst! _Daisuke thought. _And what's with the nickname? Only my Mother calls me that, even though I told her to stop, because she said 'a cute nickname for a cute child'. Seriously! I'm 15!_

"Why do you call me that?" Daisuke asked before he realized and Dark pulled of a girl-swooning-heart-braking smile. The teen knew for a fact that he must look like a tomato now, but why?

"Because, a cute name for a cute kid. Simple as, Dai-chan." And he ruffled his red spikes, while Daisuke felt himself go redder each passing moment. He looked down as Dark continued to ruffle his hair, still smiling.

"I'm not that cute…" Daisuke muffled and he felt himself being pulled into a hug, his hair still under attack. For a moment, the teen was struck blank, unable to process the situation, or what to do. He just stood there, accepting the embrace along with the warmth and safety it brought with it. Dark then let go and looked Daisuke in the eyes again, with a serious look on his face at first, before he smiled and ruffled Daisuke's head a little harder, causing slight pain for the smaller teen.

"I don't think you realize how cute you are, because what you just said sounded pretty cute to me." Dark said as he lifted his hand of Daisuke's head and he rubbed it, trying to make the pain stop. He looked at Dark, who seemed to be in a better mood now, which made Daisuke feel happy and he smiled at Dark. He could feel his cheeks starting to cool down and he thought of something Dark had said. _'Cute name for a cute kid.' _and his once calm composure was shattered as he cheeks began to blush again, but he couldn't stop there like he would of hoped, instead, his mind continued. _'Don't think you realize how cute you are.' 'Sounded pretty cute to me.' Does that mean he thinks I'm cute? It would be nice if he did. _At that, he cheeks flushed to the deepest red possible, his eyes grew wide at realization of what he had just thought. _I want him to think I'm cute? W-w-what's wrong with me! I must be hungry. Yeah, or the pressure of fitting into this school, or maybe hearing what happened to Dark's roommate._

He stopped, remembering that he would have to hear it, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it now. It was all in the past after all. So, what was the point? He doesn't even know Dark that well, so why should he dive into his personal life? It was just rude. Perhaps if he didn't bring it up, sound curious about it or give any hint of it, then maybe he would forget about it and then he wouldn't have to tell him.

However, that didn't happen. After they had both got their lunches, Dark had started walking out of the building and Daisuke had followed him as they went to a garden like area. It was beautiful, with many different flowers of different colours, scattered around, but seeming to be organized at the same time. They went to sit on a bench and they started to eat their lunches in silence, the atmosphere beginning to seem slightly dark amongst the candle lit lanterns and pale moon shine. Daisuke wanted to say something to break the tension that was forming, causing the air to become heavier around them.

"So, who told you about Timoshii?" Dark asked suddenly, catching Daisuke of guard. He thought for a moment before replying.

"Was that your roommate then?"

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question. Who told you about him? Barely anyone talks about that anymore and I doubt you would suddenly be wondering about it, considering it has nothing to do with you personally. So who told you Daisuke?" His eyes had become serious and if that wasn't enough, Dark had said his name.

"Satoshi told me that you use to have one, but he got expelled because-"

"Because of me." Dark finished his sentence of and Daisuke looked at him. His shoulders were hunched over, his head hanging low, his hair coving his face, but Daisuke was sure there was sadness there, the tone full of regret that Daisuke had only heard a little of before. "It was my fault he got expelled, because of something I wanted to do and forced him into doing with me, because I was too scared to go do it myself. What kind of friend does that make me? A pretty bad one if you ask me."

"What did you actually do? What was so bad that he got expelled for?" Daisuke asked, wanting to comfort Dark, but unsure on how to do so. Dark stayed in that position, staying silent for a few minutes, before he lifted his head up slightly.

"We went to feed, which doesn't sound bad, no, but we went after curfew, in the middle of the day, to go hunt live humans. We were idiots! Not only are we not supposed to hunt live humans or leave after curfew, but we almost exposed what we were, to everyone in broad daylight. I must have been an idiot and I had to drag Timoshii along with me. However, the reason Timoshii was expelled and I only got suspended with a whole years worth of detention, was because he changed someone. He changed a human into a vampire, which is forbidden, unless you get their consent first and that of an elder vampire." He stopped and hung his head again, letting regret over rule every other emotion he might have been feeling, every thought was consumed with the conversation and fight he had had with the headmaster, trying to defend Timoshii, to no avail. "It's all my fault. If I didn't want to prove how tough I was or cool, Timoshii would still be my roommate and best friend." Daisuke felt a twinge in his heart as Dark said that. _He still wants Timoshii to be here. He doesn't accept me as his best friend. Of course he doesn't! You've only just met and they were probably friends for years. So, why does it hurt to think that Dark never wanted Timoshii to leave and doesn't think of me as his new best friend? I'm being so stupid!_

"It's not your fault." Daisuke said and Dark looked at him, his face blank, but his eyes full of disbelief. "Timoshii wanted to go with you, so it's his own fault. Also, he was the one who turned that person, not you. You didn't tell him to do it. You didn't hold a gun to his head and say 'Do it or I pull the trigger'. So stop blaming yourself. The past is over with. What happens in the past happens so that we are better prepared for the future and new possibilities arise. I always believed that things happen for a reason and that something good almost happen after something bad. So maybe, that happened for a reason and maybe, something really good will happen to you soon." _Or maybe it's already started._ A voice stated in Daisuke's head, which made him confuse about it, but he soon dismissed it. "So, keep smiling and take every event, activity and decision with no regret. After all, the only one true regret, is regretting, because if you're bogged down with it, you'll never be able to do the other things you want to do." Dark blinked a few times, before he began to laugh, which made Daisuke confused and a little annoyed.

"That has to be the most I have heard you speak." He stopped, wiping away a tear, before turning to smile at Daisuke. "Thanks, your right Dai-chan. I shouldn't be so concerned with it. What's done is done." Daisuke looked at him, feeling happy that he was able to help him, even though he had no experience with social problems, for the main reason he never had a friend before.

"What are friends for?" Daisuke shrugged, as they looked at the garden, the flowers swaying in the night breeze to a rhythmic dance that had a silent melody. As they looked, Daisuke saw something move in the shadows, which instantly made him put his guard up, until something launched from the flowerbeds and landed on his face.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Daisuke screamed jumping from the bench, taking of the thing on his face. He looked at it and realized that it was nothing more then a black cat. Dark was already doubled over laughing at the red heads reaction. Daisuke glared at the cat, not meaning to, since his annoyance was aimed at the slightly tanned looking boy, who was still laughing, but the cat seemed to shrink back slightly, its eyes going wide. Daisuke stopped and began to stroke the cat, which automatically began to purr at his touch. Dark walked over to him as he examined the cat. The cat looked at him with yellowish-green eyes and meowed at him, before it wriggled at of Daisuke's grip and jumped onto Dark's shoulder, rubbing against his neck, purring.

"Do strays come here? I thought that animals preferred not to be around us?" Daisuke said as he looked at the cat, who seemed quite happy with Dark scratching behind it's ear.

"Well, some animals are, but that's just because of their upbringing, owners and environment. If they have been a stray, then they would be use to anyone, with no preference whatsoever." Dark explained as the cat jumped down and scampered of somewhere. The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch and the beginning of classes. The two friends walked together to their next class, chatting and joking with each other, until they felt someone staring at them. They both looked to find the owner of the stare belonged to no other then the blunette dorm leader, Satoshi. When Dark made eye contact with him though, both their looks became glares. Daisuke, nervous about the situation, began to hurry Dark along, saying they would be late for class if they didn't go now.

The rest of the classes went with nothing interesting happening, with no homework either to Daisuke's relief. He still had to do his algebra, which was stressing enough without anything else distracting or putting more pressure on him. After the bell rang, signifying the end of the classes, Dark and Daisuke went up to their room to do their homework. Apparently, Dark had gotten music homework, which was to write a song about the most common emotion, love. It was harder then just putting a few words down on a piece of paper and hoping for the best. He had to think of a beat, then a tune that would fit it, while making it fit the theme of the song he was writing and then thinking about the words. Dark had already came up with a chorus, but he couldn't think about anything for the verses, apart from a few words and phrases.

"I can't write about something if I'm not inspired. I don't have any feeling of love towards anyone at the moment, so it's going to be hard to do this." He muttered to himself as he chewed the end of his pencil as he sat on his bed.

"It doesn't have to be love between boy and girl, although that's the most common. It could be love for a family member, or a dear friend." Daisuke suggested, completely put of doing algebra. _Letters and numbers don't mix._ Dark looked at him, one eyebrow raised, which made Daisuke fidget slightly and look at his feet, but he still felt his gaze, which made him blush.

"That's not a bad idea you know? I might try it, but it will have to be to a friend." Dark stated.

"Why?" Daisuke asked, but wished he hadn't as he felt the mood change quickly into something darker, more depressing.

"My parents died. My Mum passed away giving birth to me and my Dad died in a car accident trying to protect me." He replied in a monotone, no sign of feeling in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Daisuke said, truly meaning he was sorry.

"It's fine. I didn't even see my Mum and my Dad died when I was young, so I can barely remember what he looks like. I just know it was fun being with him." Dark smiled as he looked up to see Daisuke, he was looking depressed. "Dai-chan? Are you okay?" Before he could say anything else, Daisuke had his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Dark took a moment to realize what was going on and he hugged the teen back.

"It must have been hard on you. Not able to see your Mother and barely able to remember your Father. I don't know what I would do if I lost my parents." Dark tightened and he felt something warm and wet drop onto his top, followed by another, then another. _Dai-chan, is crying? He's crying for my sake? He's crying for me. _Dark thought, as he felt his own tears bubble to the surface and spill over. He smiled as his vision became blurred as more tears came. _I haven't cried, since Timoshii left. _Daisuke let go of Dark and rubbed his eyes repeatedly, trying to get rid of the tears and Dark did the same.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I started crying." Daisuke said, his eyes seeming to be redder because of the tears. Dark smiled at him as he ruffled his hair.

"No, thank you. I haven't thought about my parents in a while, so it was probably for the best. After all, I don't want to forget them completely." His smile grew bigger. "It seems that I'm thanking you for a lot of things, Dai-chan."

Daisuke smiled back at him. "Glad to be of assistance to you." And Dark began to write out more words and phrases, crossing them out then re-writing them. Sometimes, he would cross something out and just write it back down, but Daisuke didn't say anything. He looked outside their window and saw the black cat sitting and staring at him. _No point having a staring contest with it._ Daisuke thought as he went to open the window and allow the cat in, who happily jumped into Daisuke's arms.

"I think we have a new pet Dark." The red head said, going and sitting next to his friend, who looked at him then the cat then smiled.

"Would appear that way. Is it a girl or a boy?" Dark asked, taking a closer look at it's face. "It could be a girl…" And the cat nodded at him. They both stared at the cat, who had just answered Dark's question. "Well, I suppose that answers that. Now what shall we call you? Unless you can speak and give us your name." Dark chuckled. The cat jumped out of the red haired boys arms and went over to the piece if paper that had been written on, before pointing to letters.

"A-Y-A-M-E. Is Ayame your name?" Daisuke asked and Ayame nodded, now cuddling up to Dark, purring happily. Dark looked puzzled as he watched Ayame rub her neck against Dark's side, trying to get him to stroke her, but the teen looked reluctant to do so.

"Dark, what's the matter?" He asked, picking Ayame up and sitting next to him, looking concerned. Dark smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, it's just, well, my Mums name was Ayame, so it was just, weird, because she even spelt her name out." He stroked the cat, which began to purr happily. "But she is cute I suppose." He stopped and ruffled Daisuke's hair. "But you are defiantly cute, Dai-chan."

"Dark, I'm not gonna purr you know. Only cats can do that." Daisuke laughed, as he lifted the hand away from his head.

"Awww, what a shame." Dark said as he folded his arms and pretended to sulk, before both of the boys began to laugh. Ayame had curled up on Daisuke's lap and was sleeping, as Dark continued with his homework and Daisuke just stroked his new pet. _Your name is Ayame, the same as Dark's Mum and you really liked us without any hesitation. Well, everything happens for a reason I suppose. _Daisuke thought. He looked at the time on their new alarm clock and saw it was almost 6 in the morning, so dinner should be almost ready.

"Dark, I've been thinking, about the party." Daisuke said and the purple eyes looked at him with their full attention. "I would like to go, if that's okay?" Dark smiled and ruffled his hair for the umpteenth time.

"Of course it is Dai-chan. After all, you were invited and Tomu even said that it can be your welcoming party. No worries about it. You'll be fine; because I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Dark put a thumb up and winked at him, which made the red head turn away and blush for the umpteenth time. He felt a hand press against his forehead which made him flinch slightly.

"Sorry, thought you were ill or something. You keep going red, I've noticed throughout school." Dark said. Daisuke felt himself go a deeper red. _Dark had noticed all the times I've blushed, so he thinks I'm ill. If he only knew the real reason. Wait, what is the real reason? Is there a reason why I blush so much around him? AGH! What is wrong with me!_

"No, I'm fine. Dinner will be ready soon, so we should start heading there now." Daisuke said, placing Ayame on his bed, before he grabbed Darks arm and pulled him of the bed, which made Dark stumble slightly, losing his balance and before Daisuke could register what had happened, both their lips had connected, Daisuke lying beneath Dark. Both of their eyes were wide as they stared at each other, till Dark pulled stood up blushed almost as much as Daisuke was doing, almost because his blush was still going through all the shades of reds there was. He had never kissed before, unless he was giving his parents a kiss goodnight. He put his fingers to his lips, which was still tingling from the contact from Dark's lips. They had been smooth, soft and gentle.

"Um, sorry. I lost my balance and, sorry." Dark apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, the blush still visible on his face, though it wasn't as dark as it was before. Daisuke stood up and tried to calm himself down, before smiling at him.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Daisuke said as he turned and headed out the door, Dark following him down to the food hall. When they had gotten their food, they sat in silence until they had done, then went up to their rooms and sat in silence again. Ayame was looking at the two boys, wondering what was wrong with them. They didn't even look at each other.

"We should probably get ready for bed." Dark suggested as he went to his drawers to get out a black tank top and a pair of shorts, while Daisuke got out his light blue pajamas and undressed down to his boxers, before he pulled his bottoms on and put his top on, leaving the buttons undone. He had done this, since he usually found that he would get very warm at night. As he turned to look at Dark, who had to clamp his teeth together as not to let his mouth fall open. The black tank top defined his muscles, out lining his chest perfectly, while his well toned arms were exposed while his long legs showed with all their glory. No mistake about it, he was hot. It was only when he looked up to his face, that he realized that Dark was inspecting him also, his eyes lingering on his exposed, pale chest. Dark looked away, folding his clothes and putting them neatly back in the drawer.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night." Dark said as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up, his back facing the red head.

"Good night." Daisuke said back and tucked up under the covers, still looking at Dark until he fell asleep. Ayame had waited until Daisuke had fallen asleep to climb in with him and she too, snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope you liked it! THEY KISSED! *Cheerleading pose* But it's gotten awkward now... I can't wait! I don't have a plot, but there is going to be 4/5 major things to this. The party, the Lemon (Because you knew they were gonna happen) But there is others that I won't tell you. Even Daisuke and Dark don't know!**

***Both shake their heads***

**Me: Well, Hoped you liked it and reviews please and thanks to those who have done so already! You make me very happy! ^^ until we meet again, byebye!**


	4. Ch4 Wednesday

**Me: Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry, I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter at all and my head feels like it is mush!**

**Daisuke: You did well on your results.**

**Dark: Your not a complete failure.**

**Me: O.O... Thank you Dark! :*) Yes, I've been very busy busy... and I'm really tired, but I wanted to get this chapter up today and not tomorrow! You know the drill, I own nothing apart from this story! Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wednesday

Daisuke was the first to wake up that night, even though there was another hour to go before he had to get ready for school, but he felt wide awake for some reason. He stared at the blank ceiling, not bothered about going to sleep, or even trying. After about five minutes, he decided that he had to do something; otherwise he was going to feel like he was waiting forever for the alarm to go off and Dark to wake up. Speaking of the purple haired teen, he turned to look on him to make sure he hadn't woke him up. To his relief, he was still fast asleep, his face looking peaceful in his sleep. _Thank goodness, I know he isn't one to wake up. _Daisuke thought as he got out of bed as quietly as possible. He then noticed that he couldn't find Ayame anywhere, but he didn't ponder about it for long though. After all, she was a cat and with her intelligence, she would be fine out side on her own.

Daisuke went to look at the sun set that was occurring, just sliding the curtains so that he could see it and not let too much light in. He looked as the light began to fade, the golden disc only half visible above the horizon, while it's orange rays stretched out to only meet the dark blue-purple like sky that was torn through by pin points of light. He could see the chalky white moon shine with such radiance because of how close its yellow companion was, although it was fading. The clouds had gone red and pink, making the sky light, colourful and beautiful, till the very last moment where all light had gone, apart from the stars and moon. Daisuke sighed as he shut the curtain and turning away from the window.

"How come it took me forever to wake you up yesterday," A voice asked from the side of him which made Daisuke spin round in surprise. "But you're up even before the alarm goes off?" Dark propped himself up on one elbow, his eyes half-lidded with the want to sleep. Daisuke felt bad for waking Dark up and he hung his head remembering how he had been too stubborn to get out of bed last night.

"Sorry for waking you up. I just couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to watch the sun set." Daisuke explained, not making eye contact with the other teen. He still could remember their kiss, even though it had been an accident, but he had lost his first kiss and to a guy who had just became friends with no less. Dark sighed before he chuckled slightly, though it was a little half-hearted.

"A vampire watching the sun set. It's kind of ironic, don't you think?" Dark said, deciding to lie back down. "Anyway, there's another half hour till I need to be up so I'm going back to sleep." And no sooner that he had said that, his eyes were closed and he was asleep. _Is it even possible to fall asleep that quick? _Daisuke thought as he watched in curiosity, just to make sure he was not just pretending and was awake. But after a while, he decided that he was not going to wake up unless the alarm rang.

Daisuke decided that he might as well have a shower, even though there was still a lot of time left. He grabbed his things and went into the bathroom. He stood there for a moment, enjoying the warm water instead of rushing. He then got his strawberry shampoo and began to massage his head with his fingers until all of his red hair was now covered in pink foam. Daisuke then washed it out put the conditioner in, waiting a moment before washing that out also. After he was now clean and smelt like fresh strawberries, he came out and dried himself down and got into his boxers, still rubbing his hair dry as he walked back into the bedroom. He looked at his sleeping roommate then at the clock, which was about to ring. He decided to save this one and it had only made one ring before he grabbed it and turned it off.

Dark lifted his head up slightly to look up at Daisuke, who was in a pair of black boxers with a red towel on his head, holding an alarm clock like it was some injured animal. The purple teen gave Daisuke a look over, before a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Well, this is a sight to see when you wake up in the morning. I like it. Is that your new look now Dai-chan, because it suits you."

"Shut up you perv. I just had a shower and haven't got dressed yet." Daisuke retorted as a small blush crept across his face and he turned to make sure Dark didn't see it, but to make sure, he had pulled the towel over his face, for safety measures. He then went to go get his uniform that was hanging up and quickly put it on; because he could feel the taller teens stare burning a hole into his back. After he turned around to face Dark about what his problem was, he was stopped dead at the sight of his now bare chest. _Damn it! _Dark noticed him and smiled.

"Like what you see Dai-chan?" Dark asked as he screwed his top up and through it on his bed, not bothered about it, but Daisuke had decided to look at it as not to look at its owner.

"W-why would you say something stupid like that!" Daisuke said a little too loud, his voice slightly going a higher pitch then he would have liked. Dark smiled at him, before he waved it of and went to get his own towel and a clean pair of under wear, before he went into the bathroom. Daisuke sighed as soon as the door had shut, realizing he had been holding his breath. He sat on his bed and grabbed his rabbit plushy, and looked at it. _What am I going to do with him With? He is so annoying! AGH! And I blushed, _again! _This school must be making me go crazy! _He buried his head in the pillow, not quite sure how it would help exactly, but his head was going all over the place at the moment, so he didn't really care. He could hear the water running and Dark humming a random tune that he couldn't recognize. He got up and looked at his schedule and realized that he had magic today, which would be interesting. Every vampire had a power, such as an element power, or able to think things into reality. (Like his Mother and all those kitchen things!) Daisuke hadn't found out what his power was, but he wasn't that bothered to find out what it was, because it could end up being something that was completely useless, which wouldn't surprise him. He also had physics and biology, English and personal and social studies. He wondered if he still had the same lessons as Dark. The red head looked at the bathroom door and since he could still hear him humming and water still running, he decided that he could have a look. _Wait, I could just wait till he comes out and ask him. It's rude to go through people's belongings without their permission after all. _So instead, he waited for Dark to finish, which didn't take all that long actually.

The teen came out of the steamy room with a pair of blue boxers on and a towel around his shoulders. Daisuke couldn't help but look at him again like an idiot like he had done last night. His purple hair was drooping slightly, with water droplets dripping off at the ends, while some went down his face, maneuvering around his eyes, down the bridge of his nose and around his smile, which made Daisuke snap out of his wondering. _Smooth move captain obvious! _Daisuke thought as he looked at Dark's eyes, which were glinting with amusement. _Yep, he noticed._ Daisuke thought, not even trying to think of something that could explain what he was just doing, because he wasn't exactly sure what he had just been doing. He looked away, while Dark stood there smiling at him. _Just hurry up and get dressed already._

After Dark had gotten ready, they went down to get breakfast, where they were greeted by Tomu and they ate together. They discussed about the party that was coming up this Saturday and since Daisuke had decided that he was coming, Tomu seemed very excited about it. Daisuke asked what kind of party it would be, but Tomu dismissed the question with a 'you'll find out when you get there.' This didn't fill Daisuke with that much confidence, but the way they acted about it, it couldn't be that bad. There was one subject that Daisuke didn't want to be involved in and that was the drinks, and by drinks, alcohol. Daisuke didn't drink, unless it was a special occasion of some sort, but that was wine. However, they were talking about beer, cider, wine, vodka and other things.

"Are we actually allowed to have them things? I mean, on school premises and all that." Daisuke asked a voice a little louder then a whisper, but he didn't want anyone else to hear what they were planning.

"You worry to much little man," _Little man? I'm not that little…_ "It will, be fine. We've never gotten caught, and we've had parties like these before. But, Dark here, he can defiantly hold his own. I think I've never seen him drunk."

"No, I have, but I'm still in control, kind of. And _you_ are too drunk to remember the night before, or what you stay awake for until you pass out you light weight." Dark retorted and Tomu said something back then Dark, it kind of reminded him of a tennis match. When they had done, Dark had won the argument. They talked more about the parties until it was time to go to their first lesson.

"Have you ever had a magic lesson before?" Dark asked as they went down the corridor together. He had the same classes as Daisuke apart from art. "It's the one lesson that I will willingly stay awake in. That and music of course, because it's always practical, hardly ever writing anything down unless it's like an evaluation or something like that."

"No. I have never had a magic lesson; however my Mother can manifest things, and gladly throw them at me." Daisuke said bluntly, remembering the first time she had done that and rubbed his head where the wooden spoon had hit him. Dark looked at him with curiosity in his eyes, one eye brow arched slightly.

"So, you don't know if you have any magic abilities?" Daisuke shook his head. "Well, I don't know yet either, so maybe we will find out together, eh?" He said as he swung his arm around the red heads shoulder. "But the power to manifest things is pretty cool and handy."

"And painful…" Daisuke muttered. Dark laughed at Daisuke's comment, which made him feel a little better, even though he was getting laughed at.

"Only if your on the receiving end my little Dai-chan."

"I'm not that little!" Daisuke blurted out before he could stop himself and it brought Dark another round of laughter, so Daisuke just hung his head and blushed at his embarrassing moment. They arrived at the classroom and to Daisuke, it looked pretty normal. No spiders hanging anywhere or it being dark and gloomy. The teacher looked nice as well, which was always a bonus in his opinion.

"Right class, settle down into your seats please. Daisuke, just take an available seat at the moment and I'll put you in the seating plan later." He began as he sat down and began to go through the register. Daisuke sat next to Dark since the only other available seat was right at the back in no-mans land. They waited until he had finished and listened quietly to what they would have to do.

"Right class, today I want you to get into pairs and help each other with the basics of vampire magic. You can look in your text books and try to figure out what you are good at and practice. Please do not destroy anything or anyone and lets keep the injuries to the bare minimum. I will come round if you need help with something, but you should be fine. Okay, class start!" And with that, everyone quickly got with a friend and began reading through the text books, chatting and talking about interesting things they found.

"So, looks like you're my partner Dai-chan." Dark said as he swiveled his chair round to face the red head. "So, what do you think your strong points are? Mental or physical skills?" Daisuke blinked at him in confusion as he thought about it. He wasn't that strong or fast or had reflexes. Although, he could run and dodge his Mother when needed. He decided he wasn't good at physical; perhaps mental abilities would be better for him.

"How about mental abilities." Daisuke suggested and Dark nodded once as he flicked through the pages of a purple book.

"Okay. Let's see. Able to manipulate matter and/or people, read minds, tell the future, more aware and can get out of danger-"

"What kind of ability is that?" Daisuke interrupted.

"Um, a good one to have. I'm just reading the list that it shows here and it is possible to have more then one skill you know. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Able to move objects, manipulate temperature, weather…" Dark continued and Daisuke was amazed at what there was. Good concentration and imagination, able to deal with emotions. Simple things, but he was sure he had them.

"What about you? Are you more of a physical type then?" Daisuke asked, as he read the chapter on reading minds. (It would be useful some times, however, there was the problem that you would have to try and ignore it if you wanted to concentrate on something else.)

"Yeah, but I can't seem to find things that suit me. I asked sir about it but he said that I will find it eventually and just to keep looking. I hope he's right you know, because I at least want one power that I could walk away with. So, found anything good?"

"A few things, like reading minds. In fact, I think I might be able to, since I've always been able to kind of guess what people are thinking." Dark looked at him for a moment, before a smile crept over his face, although it seemed slightly nervous.

"Really now? I better be careful of what I'm thinking then around you." He chuckled, leaning back in his seat as Daisuke began to read on. He then went on to manipulation and read about a basic power all vampires had was hypnotism. Of course, this was to make sure that the people that got bitten didn't feel much pain when they fed of them. However, he read on at it said that some vampires can actually use it to manipulate people and other vampires. Daisuke read on until he felt something warm spread across his neck, which made him jump back and yelp, before he realized a little too late that it was Dark reading over his shoulder.

"So, you want to learn how to read people's minds _and_ control them? Are you nosey and controlling then? I would have never thought my Dai-chan was that sort of person." Dark said, putting on a bit of dramatics by placing one hand on his chest and using a tone of fake horror.

"No, I just found it interesting and- wait; did you just say _my_ Dai-chan? Since when did I belong to you?" Daisuke asked, forgetting his rant and more confused about the teens choice of words.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out?" Dark said, looking at Daisuke, a cocky smile on his face. "It shouldn't be hard right? You said you can usually guess what people are thinking."

"Hmm, it will be tough because I need a mind to read." Daisuke retorted, going back to read his book, a small smile spreading as Dark's slowly disappeared.

"Touché, _my _Dai-chan" And his smile returned again as he saw Daisuke's face go red, even with his attempt to hide it behind the book. _It's a good job you can't read my mind, other wise you might not like what you see. _Dark thought as he went onto reading his book, looking at how to control fire. _If I only knew what I could do, then it would be much simpler. I learn it as I go along, bull! I don't even know if I can do any of these things, mental of physical. At least Dai-chan has a rough idea of what he might be capable of. Oh, I hope he gives up on trying reading minds. If he knew what I thought… _Dark could feel a blush spreading across his face, but he ignored it and hoped it would disappear soon. He looked at the corner of his eye and noticed the red head with a surprised look on his face. He wondered what the matter was with him was and why he was acting so odd.

"Dark… I can't believe that, you were thinking, oh my god." Daisuke said as he went to look back as his book, his eyes still wide. Dark felt the blush go darker ten fold as he realized what Daisuke must of done to get that look. _He didn't… He couldn't of… Oh hell!_

"Dai-chan, did you just read my mind?" Dark asked, gripping the boys shoulder and turning him to face him. Daisuke looked at the floor, looking a little nervous and this made Dark go into panic mode. "Did you read my mind? Answer me." Dark shook him slightly. He stared at him until Daisuke looked up at him suddenly with a huge grin on his face.

"You fell for it!" Daisuke laughed as Dark let go of his shoulders, relieved that his mind was safe, but was feeling annoyed that he had just been played like that. Daisuke looked up at the now annoyed Dark, who didn't seem to find his prank funny. _Does he really not want me to read his mind? Must be something important I guess. _"Sorry Dark, I thought you would have found it funny too. But I guess not. Can you please forgive me?" He asked, putting on the I'm-really-sorry-face with big puppy dog eyes and bottom lip and all of that. Dark blinked at him and found that he couldn't actually resist him. _Damn you for being cute!_

"Fine, I forgive you." Dark sighed, before smiling and ruffling his hair. "It was actually a good joke. It would sure scare a few people, I know that for sure." Daisuke beamed and Dark could imagine him with a tail with it wagging happily. _Now that _would_ be entertaining. _

The class went on, discussing things and practicing different things, but not getting very far, until the end where they were dismissed and they all emptied the classroom to their next. Dark and Daisuke both went over to physics, where the teacher did the register, put some questions on the board and left the room. Of course the class didn't bother even looking at the questions and proceeded to talk and doodle until nearer the end of the lesson, when the teacher would come back and ask them to pack up there things.

In biology however, they spent most of the lesson scribbling down notes, asking and answering questions, drawing diagrams and watching things that they didn't have any time to mess about, or even think about doing so. Plus, when the teacher left after putting answers on the board, she would expect you to have answered them in full, because she would come round and look at your work that you had done.

Then there was dinner, where they sat with Tomu and some other guys that were said to be going to the party on Saturday and were willing to let Daisuke enter their group if he wanted. He excepted it of course and was happy to be part of something, even though something told him he shouldn't hang out with those boys if he could avoid them.

After dinner, they had English, but they were watching a film, the new version of Romeo and Juliet as part as their Shakespeare work. It was a fairly easy lesson, even though they had to take notes on the film, but Daisuke had watched it a few times already with his Mother, so he knew it pretty well already.

Next was free period, which was spent up with algebra, _again_. However, Daisuke was beginning to get the hang of it and understood a little bit more on finding the value of the letter, although he got mixed up sometimes when he was moving things over. He was really excited when he had done his first question which was difficult on an A* grade with out Dark's help and got it right.

"I get it! YAY! I get it now!" Daisuke shouted, punching his fist into the air in triumph, while Dark watched with a smile on his face. _It was only a question. Can someone really get that excited?_

"Thank you Dark! I don't think I would have been able to do it without you." Daisuke said as he hugged the teen, which made him stunned slightly. He then smiled and wrapped his arms around the red head.

"It's fine. I was just helping a friend in need. But at least our homework is done for tomorrow now, so that's good!" Dark smiled at the Daisuke, who smiled back before looking at his questions.

"So, what can you use algebra for? Well, this part." Daisuke asked.

"This? Nothing really." Dark answered casually and Daisuke turned to him with a blank expression.

"Your kidding me…" Daisuke asked, before he growled and threw his book next to Dark and began to pout. Dark couldn't help but laugh at Daisuke's reaction, which made him blush slightly, but he smiled at least. He was finding out that he usually blushed around Dark, so there was really no point trying to make it not come, because that was not going to happen.

Lastly, there was personal and social studies, which was pretty much watching a film about drugs and how it ruined people's lives. Yep, by the end, more then half the class was asleep and the rest had been almost there or had been chatting.

"Dark, wake up, the lesson is over." Daisuke said as he shook the purple head's shoulder and bleary purple eyes opened slightly, looking up into wide ruby ones.

"How could you stay awake through that?" he asked as he stretched his arms in front of him and yawned and Daisuke showed him a sketch of a meadow with many flowers and butterflies, but what caught his attention was that one flower was purple and the butterfly near it was red, everything else was in sketch.

"Started colouring it then. It's pretty amazing what you can do in an hour." Dark complimented as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Actually, I was going to leave it like that." Daisuke stated as he put his sketch pad away and flung his bag over his shoulder. Dark turned to look at him.

"Why?" Dark asked simply and Daisuke simply shrugged.

"I don't know, I just seem to like it that way. It grabs your attention more then if it was all coloured in." Dark thought about it, but his head was still half asleep, so he just accepted it and nodded. When the bell rang, they went up to their room to go and get changed before they went out to meet up with the guys they had been with at dinner. Daisuke had agreed to meet them and he couldn't back down now. After all, it was only till they went to get food then retire to bed, so he would wait. However, when they arrive there, Daisuke wished he had backed out.

* * *

**Me: Another cliff hanger! dum dum dum! **

**Daisuke: Are they really that scary?**

**Dark: No.**

**Me: Yes. Reviews please because that keeps my little people in my head woeking and thinking about this story! And now a bid you farewell. Until we meet again! byebye!**


	5. Ch 5 Wierd Meeting

**Me: Well, here's another chapter! *Giggling***

**Daisuke: Are you feeling okay?**

**Me: Ummm, I think I've had a little to much to drink... Well, it's a party! And the guy is 18 so yeah!**

**Dark: This chapter will be slightly whacked then, right?**

**Me: Oh, hell yeah! It has everything in it, more or less. It's a slight short chapter, but it's hilarious!**

**Dark+Daisuke: *Gulp***

**Me: I own the story and thats it! On to the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Dark! What took you so damn long! We've been waiting here for ages!" Tomu shouted at the purple haired boy while the other teens behind him looked indifferent. However, one of the had a smirk on his face and had a look in his eyes that made Daisuke worry, although, he didn't know what it was.

"Wow Dark. You've got yourself a cute little uke there haven't ya?" A teen with blonde hair and green eyes said as he came closer to Daisuke, who blushed slightly and took a step back.

"Umm, what's a uke?" Daisuke asked, truly confused and not knowing the meaning. The teens looked at him before doubling over with laughter. He was just so innocent it was unreal!

"You'll find out soon. By looks of Dark, it will be sooner then that." The teen with black hair said, wiping a tear away from his sky blue eyes, still laughing slightly.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Dark shouted, grabbing the boy's shirt and lifting him up slightly, growling slightly revealing his fangs. He looked very intimidating, if it wasn't the hint of a blush spreading across his face. Instead the boy just snickered and pulled Dark's hands away from him, straightening it out.

"Seriously Dark, you can't exactly deny it." The other boy said who had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Aki. The blonde is Yuki and the other is Hiroki. Nice to meet you. Oh, sorry, but we don't know your name since this is the first real time we've met." Aki said with an apologetic smile. Daisuke seemed to like him better then the others. He had a bright aura about him that made you feel comfortable.

"I'm Daisuke, Daisuke Niwa." He said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you all."

"No way, your name is Dais-_uke_! That is seriously weird. It was like you were made to be a uke!" Hiroki said, with a smile on his face, and a very, _very_ odd look in his eyes which made the red head feel like he should just turn around and leave. However, he didn't. Instead, because he is our loveable cute Daisuke, he asked the same question as he did only a moment ago, with the same expression, with a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone.

"What is a uke! I want to know." Daisuke whined like a child who didn't get his way, his eyes wide with his bottom lip sticking out into a pout, which just made all the guys think; _So frickin' cute!_

"A uke is someone who 'receives'." Tomu said, a small blush on his cheeks who was looking at a _very interesting_ part of the wall as he said it. Daisuke leant his head to the side slightly a raised one eyebrow, indicating that he did not follow. "Like in martial arts, a uke is someone who receives an attack."

Daisuke looked slightly worried and turned to Dark. "So, Dark wants to practice martial arts with me? That doesn't seem so bad." _Really, was that it? I don't understand why they were laughing when I asked the question. Come to think of it, they look like they are about to have another round any minute now. What's so damn funny? _Daisuke thought as he went over to Dark. "I didn't know you did martial arts Dark. I mean, I never saw anything that would indicate you did it. What is it? I might not know it though." Daisuke admitted bashfully.

"Daisuke," Dark began. _He shouldn't be fooled like that, so I'll tell him the truth. I can't believe that I'm going to have to explain this to him._ "I don't do martial arts." Daisuke looked confused.

"Yeah, not the normal kinds like karate or Judo. No, he does a special kind that only a few are allowed to train in and fewer actually pass." Yuki said, slinging an arm over Daisuke shoulders, who was now looking interested.

"EH? What is it? Tell me please?" Daisuke asked. It wasn't his fault he didn't know much about the outside world. He was brought up in a house where he was pretty much isolated from the world and only saw his family and close friends, so learning all of this was really amazing for him.

"He is trained, in the sacred arts…" Yuki paused for dramatic effect and anxiety. "Of the Seme." He finished. The rest had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing and ruining the joke, as Daisuke turned to Dark in awe.

"Wow, Dark. That sounds amazing! I'll be your uke if it will help you train. Wow, I never knew you were that cool!" Daisuke said all stary eyed which made him feel bad for deceiving him, but then again, he wasn't the one who did. He had told him the truth. Plus, he was trying not to go the same shade as Daisuke's hair after hearing he would be his uke. _He'll be my uke? He said it, so willingly. Even though it was in a different context. __Dai-chan said…said…_Suddenly, pictures of him and Dai-chan 'training' filled his mind and he had to rub his nose and turn away so he wouldn't get a nosebleed. _I'll have to tell him the truth later, I have to do the right thing. _After he was sure he had got it under control, turned around and saw Hiroki whispering something in the teens ear, which was making his crimson eyes go wide.

"R-really? B-but, that doesn't make sense. I don't want to do that…" His voice trailed off as a blush crossed his face. _Did Hiroki tell him the truth? I would of thought Dai-chan would have had a much larger reaction to it then that. _Dark lowered his head slightly and sighed. _But then again, he said he didn't want to do it. Perhaps he's saving it until he's alone o shout or something…_

"I'm afraid so Daisuke, now go and get changed!" Hiroki said as he handed the red haired boy a plastic bag and he went to the toilets that was close by. Dark turned to look at Hiroki with a WTF look and he just replied with a smile and tapping his nose. They waited a bit for Daisuke to return, and Dark was pacing up and down and sending glares to Hiroki who just smiled. After half an hour waiting, the blue eyed boy went to the bathroom to go and get the teen.

"Why do I have a feeling that you two know what's going on?" Dark said in a nonchalant voice as he looked at Aki and Yuki, who were sitting patiently.

"Because Dark, we do." Aki said with a bright smile on his face.

"Care to tell me what was in that bag?" Dark asked, folding his arms across his chest as he looked at the two, waiting for an answer.

"You'll thank us Dark, trust me. We went out of our way to go and get this stuff for your little uke." Yuki said as a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"He is not my-"

"Come on Daisuke-kun, you look great!" Hiroki could be heard, along with shouts and pleads from the other who could only be Daisuke.

"I don't want to do it! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! I don't wanna be a uke if I have to do _this!_" Daisuke shouted, even though they couldn't be seen yet.

"Dark will appreciate it if you are willing to help him, Daisuke-kun. He hasn't had anyone to train with and even though he doesn't show it, he is worried that he might not be able to perform his martial arts as he might of forgotten. He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry." Hiroki said in a slight melodramatic voice.

"I-is that so…" Daisuke said, wondering if it was true. However, in his moment when he wasn't struggling, Hiroki had dragged him back to the others and everyone went red. Why? Full run down on Dai-chans transformation!

Instead of being in his jeans and red hoody, he was now in a red tank top with a single purple flower on it, a faded blue denim mini skirt, knee high white socks with black ribbon laced at the top with some ankle boots on. He had red extensions in that made his hair go to the middle of his back and his sticky up hair had been flattened down slightly. All the teens stared at him in shock. He looked pretty good in a mini skirt.

_So this is what you were telling me when you said I would appreciate it. Holy Hell, he looks hot like that. I need to calm down, otherwise, I will die of blood loss. Haha, a vampire dying of blood loss. That would be one for the news. Okay, it's not that bad, I mean, just because he's revealing more flesh and more of his figure does not mean that… Oh my God that blush is so cute!_

"Dark… Is this really part of your training?" Daisuke asked, squirming slightly under everyone's intense stairs. He was not enjoying it, even though it seems everyone else was. He looked up and Dark and was automatically trapped in his eyes. _W-w-why is he looking at me like that? Can't he see I'm uncomfortable in this. Wait, is he drooling! No, he couldn't be. However, Yuki is most defiantly is. Hmmm, perhaps I could have some fun since everyone is so willing to participate in it. It's there own fault for dressing me up like this anyways. _

Daisuke flicked a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled seductively at the purple haired teen. "Because I could get use to it." And with that, everyone's jaws fell to the floor. Dark couldn't help but stair at him. He was so hot and the way he was smiling was just, begging! _Is he really being serious! Earth to Daisuke! You're dressed like a girl! But, no-one seems to care. _Dark thought, since his body was incapable of doing anything. Daisuke walked over to him, making sure that his hair swished and he shook his hips as he walked, without falling over. He grabbed Dark's arm with both of his and leant up so he was inches away from each other.

"So, Dark, what do I have to do?" Daisuke said, letting his warm breath go over Dark's face. _Oh, he seems a little flustered by all this. Hehe! Pay back time!_

"Listen, Dai-chan. You don't need to dress up like this and be in those clothes." Dark explained, trying to fight the erge to just drag him back to the room and lock the door and never come out till the next day.

"So, you would rather have me naked? Can we save that for later when we're indoors with not so many people around? I would get nervous" Daisuke looked up at Dark with puppy dog eyes, his fist clenched slightly over his mouth, trying to make himself look as girly as possible. _And it seems to be working!_

"No, everyone is playing a trick on you. I don't do martial arts and there is none known as a seme. I tried to tell you, but they twisted my words around. Sorry about it."

"So, you mean I dressed up like this, for nothing!" Daisuke shouted, all idea of getting revenge for all those time Dark has made him embarrassed and girly flew out the window.

"No way, you look so cute Dais-_uke!_" Aki said, followed by whistle from Yuki. Tomu was looking down although a blush was still visible on his face. Daisuke could feel his face heat up and he looked down at his shoes, clenching his fists at his side.

"Did you know about this, Dark?" Daisuke muttered loud enough for only him to hear. Dark shook his head and put a hand on the teens shoulder.

"No, I didn't Dai-chan; otherwise I would have stopped it." Dark said full of sincerity and he felt the boys shoulders shake slightly and he thought the he was crying. Until Daisuke's voice got louder and he realized that he was actually, laughing?

"Would you though, Dark? Because if I remember correctly, you didn't bring your phone with you." Daisuke said in a low voice and a smirk which made Dark's face go up in flames. _You have got to be _kidding_ me!_

"Sorry guys, but we're going back. Hey, is it okay if I keep these clothes for now? I'll bring them back this Saturday." Daisuke said as he grabbed Dark's hand and ran to their room. Thankfully, no-one saw them, or if they did, they probably weren't able to get a double take at how fast they were going. When they got back, Dark collapsed onto his bed panting slightly. _Jesus Christ! I can't believe that just happened and may we never speak of it again! _Dark thought as he controlled his breathing more.

"I'm going to get changed. I hate these clothes." Daisuke said as he went into the bathroom.

"Could have fooled me! I thought you were enjoying yourself there. Have you ever dressed up like a girl before, because you could play the part well?" Dark smirked to himself.

"Shut, the hell, up! Go listen to your Ipod, oh wait, it's not is it?" _Curse you Dai-chan! _"Actually, I don't look that bad. I don't blame you for acting the way you did. I would of probably done the same." He came out in his normal clothes, hair extensions out and his hair spiking up again. Dark felt better now, but the image of Daisuke dressed as a girl was still there burned in the front of his mind. He wouldn't be able to forget it for a long while.

"So, ummm, Dark. What exactly is a uke? I still don't understand." Daisuke asked, sitting next to Dark, who was propped up by his elbow.

Dark had to make sure not to blush; otherwise, he wouldn't be able to pull it off. "I actually don't know myself. I think they just made it up so that they could get you in a skirt to be honest." Daisuke looked at him. Then, his eyes became redder if that was even possible and shined slightly.

"Damn them. I'll make sure they pay for that! You too Dark! You haven't suffered enough yet for what you've done to me."

"WHAT! What did I do! I told you I didn't know anything about it!" Dark shouted, however he was feeling slightly scared by the look on the red heads face. After a moment that felt like years to Dark, the atmosphere changed and the tension lifted, making it easier to breathe.

"Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you… I'm just so ticked off with them that they tricked me."

"Hey, it happens. Anyway, lets go and get some food. Walking around in those heels must have killed." Dark said as he jumped off the bed and out the door, Daisuke following close behind.

"Don't get me started. How the hell do women walk in those things!" Daisuke retorted as they went downstairs to get dinner. After they were done, they quickly went back to their room (Not wanting to meet up with Tomu and everyone.) and got ready for bed.

"What day is it tomorrow?" Dark asked as he put his clothes into a basket.

"Thursday, why?" Daisuke asked, buttoning his top up.

"Hmmm, do you want to come with me and meet my sis?" Dark asked.

"You have a sister?" Daisuke asked in disbelief. "I never knew you had one."

"Well, she isn't my real sister, it's just that she was told to look after me after my Father died. She's two years older then us, so she has a lot of work to do, so she can't come and see me, but she doesn't mind if I pay her a visit sometimes. So, want to come?"

"Umm, yeah, if it won't cause you any problem that is."

"If you were going to be trouble for me, then I wouldn't bother inviting you now would I?" Dark stated simply. "So, after school , we'll go see her. I'm sure she would love to see you."

There was a small tap at the door and Daisuke went to see who it was, only to see no-one there. A meow and something rubbing at his legs made him look down at notice Ayame had come back from wherever she had ventured of to. Actually, it hadn't really wondered where she had been all this time. But, she's a cat and cats just do that sort of stuff I suppose. He picked her up and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, when did she leave?" Dark asked from his bed, sitting crossed leg while holding his ankles.

"Well, you didn't expect her to just stay in here all day and wait for us to come back did you?" Daisuke asked.

"Suppose not" Dark sighed and Ayame jumped into Darks lap and began purring. He scratched he behind the ear and her purring became louder.

"Guess we should go to sleep then." Daisuke said as he got into his own bed and was consumed by his covers. Dark smiled at him although he knew he couldn't see it and did the same, apart from his head, shoulders and arms were visible. Ayame stayed close to Dark as he continued to stroke her.

"Being a cat must be pretty good. You go wherever you like, eat, sleep then wonder of again. It's seems so simple." Dark looked back at Daisuke who's closed eyes showed from the covers. He smiled and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

After an hour or two, both boys were fast asleep when a wolf like dog with black fur entered the room. Ayame jumped off the bed and went over to it, seeming not to care that cat and dogs are supposed to be enemies. They looked at each other for a while, before the dog walked past and went up to Daisuke's bed. It sniffed at him but Daisuke didn't move or even stir in the slightest. It then went up to Dark, whose hand was slightly hanging off the edge and the dog sniffed before licking at it. Dark muttered something in his sleep before pulling the hand away and rolling over, showing his back to the creature. The wolf then nodded once at Ayame before they both left the room, the door shutting by itself when they left.

* * *

**Me: Ooooooooh, whats going on. It's like cats and dogs, isn't it? **

**Dark: I did not get a hard on!**

**Me: It was semi hard... you have so much will power Dark!**

**Daisuke: Why did I have to dress like a girl! What does that have to do with any of the plot?**

**Me: I just wanted to do this... Hey, do you want to know what a uke is?**

**Daisuke: EH! It isn't made up?**

**Me: Nope! hehehe...well, I won't tell you! Until we meet again! Byebye!**

**Daisuke: ~Neko-chan, I want to know!~**


	6. Ch 6 Visiting Sis

**Me: Hi! I was going to upload this yesterday, but it was my first day back at school (Year 11 now!) And the teachers thought it would be a good idea to bambared me with Homwork!**

**Dark: Any excuse**

**Me: I speak the truth! Plus me and my brother got into a fight so I couldn't go on his computer to finish it. But we're friends again! Somwhat ¬¬**

**Daisuke: Umm, the story?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I own nothing but this story and only a few characters, not any DNAngel ones. One day though, I willownit and make a second season where there will be nothing but DaisukexDark! MWAHAHAHAHA! Until then, you will just have to read this ^^! Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Visiting Sis

Thursday's lessons consisted of handing in their math's homework and getting their results back. Apparently, Dark's teachings had helped Daisuke a lot and he had got all of his questions right. He smiled at himself, proud that he could understand math, even though it would probably never come in handy later on in life, but it was there. He had remembered to thank Dark with a hug after that lesson, much to the purple teen's surprise, but he didn't complain. He just ruffled the boys hair and smiled, saying it was nothing.

Then, there was art and fixing his meadow so it looked like it was suppose to. Also, there was the dorm leader, Satoshi, who had noticed that Daisuke and his roommate were getting on more then he had expected. After all, he had abandoned his other roommate to save his own ass, but it didn't seem to affect the red head at all.

"Seems like you and Dark are getting along really well?" Satoshi said without looking away from his painting, sounding more like an accusation then a question. Daisuke stopped in mid stroke and turned to the teen, confused slightly by what brought this up all of a sudden, but answered with a smile anyway.

"Yeah. It's weird because we've only met recently, but we've become really close and we're like best friends."

"I see. Is that all you are? Nothing else?" He asked, again not looking away from his painting, but he saw the small blush that dusted across the teens cheeks. _So there is something going on… Well, it's not like I can do anything about it._

"W-w-well, we're just friends. I mean, what else were you expecting Satoshi-kun?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't pressuring you or something. He's somewhat of a pervert." Satoshi shrugged and continued painting.

"I already kind of knew that already, but he's stopped now." Daisuke dipped his paintbrush in the water before cleaning it with a tissue, before getting another colour and starting on another section of his canvas. _Actually, he was and he's stopped now and being more friendly, but he does say and do stuff that make me blush… Even though sometimes I don't know myself… Why does he make me blush so much? It does not make any sense to me what so ever! Ah, wait. I need to stop thinking about Dark otherwise I'll do something else on my painting. Huh, something else? Does that mean I did the flower and butterfly when I was thinking of Dark? No no no! Bad Daisuke! Concentrate on your art work, otherwise you'll get in trouble._

While he was having the conflict, the bluenett was watching as emotions flickered through the crimson orbs, some going by so fast that he couldn't quite get a glimpse off. But there was one that was constantly there and that went with the small pout that was placed on his face and that was confusion. Satoshi shook his head slightly and went back to painting. Before they knew it, it was time for them to leave for that day and they wouldn't paint again till next week, which for Daisuke, he felt it was slightly good. He thought too much when he was in art, not to mention get asked odd questions which bring up those thoughts and what he does to his painting when he's distracted by them. Daisuke couldn't help sigh in frustration and remembered one of Satoshi's questions.

'_Is that all? Nothing else?' But what else was there? _Daisuke thought. It was too confusing for him to understand what Satoshi had meant from that question. _I mean, there can't be anything between us, right?_

"Dai-chan. Diiaaaa-chaaaaan? Earth to Dai-chan, do you read me? Hello?" A hand waved in front of his face, which made him stop walking and turn to the owner, who just happened to be only a few inches from his face, making him stare into deep purple eyes. He felt his face begin to heat up as the face didn't move away and he continued to look into those eyes. He was feeling like he was being absorbed into them.

"What's up? You seem a little out of it." Dark asked, letting his breath cross over Daisuke's face. _Wow he smells good. He smells like dark chocolate, cinnamon and, something else…_

_-Neko time travel!-_

"Hey, Daisuke? Are you alright?" Dark asked, gripping the teens shoulder to stop him from coming any closer then he already was. The said teen opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed and once again found himself looking into purple. He quickly pulled away feeling embarrassed and knowing the blush on his face had just increased ten fold. "Your not coming down with a fever, are you? I don't want my little Dai-chan to push himself if he doesn't feel well." He smirked when Daisuke shook his violently, making his head look like a red blur because his blush had just gotten unbelievably darker.

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine. Fit as a fiddle and all that… Stuff." Daisuke said deciding to go to their room since it was the end of school. He needed to clear his thoughts because they were just getting him more confused by the minute.

"Good, because we're going to go and meet my sister today and I don't want you sick otherwise it won't be a good visit." Dark said walking next to him with a big smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, that would be bad." _Crap, I forgot we were going to see his sister. So much for clearing my head. Maybe it will distract me from them._ They got ready into some normal clothes and went to, what seemed like, the other side of the school which Daisuke hadn't noticed before.

"Since she's staying on to do extra studies, she gets like a flat. It's on the other side, to give them their privacy, also she doesn't have to share with anyone and it's free because she doesn't have any parents to help her, although she said she's going to pay them back." Dark said, arriving at a very clean and large white building. "She's on the fifth floor, but there's an elevator, so don't worry about climbing stairs."

They went in and saw a small table with a clip board and pen attached to it. They signed their names plus what time they arrived before heading for the elevator. They went up and Daisuke was amazed how many floors there was. There was eight in total. _No wonder the building looked so big._ They went out and saw there was only one door and Dark didn't hesitate to walk up to it and open the door.

"Hey, Lucy! It's m- AGH!" He shouted as he was pinned down to the floor by a woman with long, brown, wavy hair and green eyes. "Do you have to do that every time I come up here?" Dark asked her, arching one of his eye brows.

"Of course there is my little Darky-kun!" She said, rubbing her cheek against hers. "I was wondering when you would turn up. I haven't seen you in _ages!_"

"It was last week, like always. Now can you please get off me?" And the girl complied and helped him up, smiling apologetically. "Daisuke, it's safe to come in now." He turned to the door where a very stunned looking teen stood after watching the scene that had been laid out in front of him.

"Um, okay." However, as soon as he had both feet in the door frame, he was embraced and almost crushed in a bear hug from the female. "Ha, nice to, meet you." He said while trying to get air into his crushing lungs.

"Your so _adorable! _Dark, you're so lucky to find someone like him. So, how long has it been?" She asked, letting go of Daisuke, who began gasping for air, and went to sit on the red sofa, looking at the two teens. "I must say, I'm surprised you didn't come to me sooner with him. Why would you not tell your own sister about him?" She said with a look of hurt as she put a hand on her chest.

"We're not going out Lucy; he only arrived here a few days ago. Jeez, you haven't even introduced yourself yet. But congratulations to making him blush so quickly. Then again, he blushes at anything more or less." Dark snickered, turning to look at the red face of Daisuke, who was pouting at both of them, although it was suppose to be a glare. Lucy giggled.

"He's so _cute!_ Wait, if you're not going out, can I have him?" She asked, a gleam twinkling in her eyes, making Daisuke feel uncomfortable. There was a small growl and they were all shocked to find that it had come from Dark, who was looking annoyed at the girl.

"No, you can't." Dark said between clenched teeth. Lucy smiled at him and Dark knew it well. It was the I-see-I-get-it-now smile and Dark mentally cursed himself for bing stupid and falling into her trap.

"So, what's your name cutie-pie?" She asked, turning to the now confused red head, who still had a faint blush on his face from that comment.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa. It's nice to meet you Lucy." He bowed slightly, trying to be polite and it made her smile widely.

"Please, no need to be so formal. After all, you're Dark's friend. Sorry for the misunderstanding. It's just I thought you two were, well, you know, because he doesn't bring his friends up here to meet me. Usually I have to go down to him to see him. He's so mean to me." She pouted, acting like a seven year old that didn't get what she wanted. Dark just shook his head and went to sit down next to her, Daisuke going to sit in the red arm chair that was placed next to it.

"It's okay. We're just good friends and I'm also friends with Tomu, although Dark's other friends I'm not so sure about. They dressed me up as a girl because they told me about this thing called a 'uke' and I fell for it. I guess it was partially my fault, but they all seemed to like it. I must admit, I look damn hot in a mini skirt." Daisuke giggled at the memory where everyone was there blushing and drooling over his appearance.

"He sure does. I told him he should dress up like that more, but he doesn't want to. I don't know why though. Perhaps he was meant to be a girl but something happened. Hmm, maybe he's not a girl, I mean, I haven't _seen _anything." Dark smirked at the other teen who was proceeding to go through all the shades of red, while trying to glare at Dark.

"I-I am a guy Dark so don't say something so absurd!"

"Do you always use fancy words when your flustered Dai-chan?"

"S-s-shut UP!" The came the awkward silence where Daisuke turned away, folding his arms across his chest and pouted at the wall. However, Dark was trying to hide his snicker while Lucy looked from one teen to the other and back again. After a few minutes, the air began to feel thick with tension in the air, but no-one wanting to be the first to brake the silence, no matter how much they wanted someone to talk.

"So, who want a drink? I've got a fresh supply if anyone wants it?" Lucy said, getting up and going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of red liquid from the fridge and getting some cups.

"Sounds good to me, I would have needed some soon anyway." Dark said, getting up and going to the kitchen and Daisuke followed as well, actually not having blood for over a week now, so it was getting pretty bad. The brunette passed a glass to the smaller teen and he began to drink it. It brought a sense of relief, not feeling the itch in his throat, the slight twist in his stomach that was needing it. He gave a sigh after consuming half of the glasses content in only a few mouth fulls.

"Thanks, I really needed that." He smiled at Lucy, while Dark looked curiously at him.

"When was the last time you fed Dai-chan?"

"It was, um, last week, I think. I think it was a Monday or possibly Tuesday. Why do you ask?"

"No wonder you were drinking it like you were a starving animal. You know that you're supposed to drink blood every few days. Why didn't you mention it to me earlier? You know I could get you some." Dark said, taking a sip out of his own drink, while Lucy just watched them talk. She was finding it all a little bit interesting, after all, even though Dark didn't know about it, her power was to see people's aura's, so what they thought, or felt would show in it. She had to stop herself from laughing when Dark gave of a yellow aura, showing concern, protection, but there were hints of orange and red. He couldn't keep his feelings under control at all. Daisuke on the other hand was shining a pink colour, which signaled shy, bashful and happiness in comfort.

_So let me think. Dark truly likes Daisuke, for he is concern for him and also, he has a slight tug towards him. I think this is the start of the feeling of love towards the red head, but I'm sure he's fully aware of that already. Daisuke, he's a shy type of person and likes being around Dark, although, his edges of his aura are flicking purple. There's something bothering him, but I'm no mind reader, so I can't tell what that is. Perhaps it's just something at school. Hmm, it's slightly red also. Oh… So Daisuke is confused with his feelings. My my, how does my little brother do it? They grow up so fast. Hahahaha!_

"You two bicker like an old married couple. Hehehe, is that what you plan to be in the future?" Lucy asked to be satisfied with their silence and blush that spread over both this cheeks and their aura's to pink and red. Just what she had expected and all she needed to confirm her suspicion. All they needed was a little push in the right direction.

"So, Dark. Have you got a girlfriend yet? Any crushes that you can tell me. You know I won't tell." She asked, placing her index finger on her lips and winking at him. Another blush came over his face again as he looked down at his glass.

"No. Not really." He said in something like a mutter. She turned her eyes to see that Daisuke had gone to a blue grey shade. _So he's not happy about it I see. I suppose that's good._

"Well, there is this one person that I like, but… I can't say anything yet. I'm probably just chasing false hopes, but I will try. I hope, they just feel the same way about me. They're cute, not afraid to show when they're embarrassed and I feel really comfortable around them." _Awwww that is just too cute coming from Dark who is the biggest pervert I've ever known! How love changes people. And what's this? Daisuke seems a little jealous of Dark's crush. So adorable! Love really is blind! Well, it's his turn now._

"What about you Daisuke? Do you have anyone who's caught your eye?"

"Um, well. I'm not quite sure yet. I mean, I've just only arrived here, but there is someone I guess who I do. They've made me feel really welcomed." He beamed and Lucy felt blinded by the bright sunset colours that seemed to leak out of the boy. _So both of them like each other from what I can guess, but they are to chicken to say anything to the other. Oh, this is like a TV drama or something, where the audience knows something that the characters don't. I feel so honored in this. But, what am I going to do to get them to confess to each other. Hmm, well, I could bend the school rules to my advantage and it's a Friday, making it almost perfect for my plan._

"Um, Daisuke? Can I talk to you in private?" Lucy asked, hoping he would take the bait, and he did.

"Sure Lucy." They went into the other room so Dark wouldn't be able to hear them. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering. Do you have any pets?" She asked casually as possible.

"Yeah. We have this supper smart cat called Ayame, which is the same name as Dark's Mother, but I'm sure you already knew that. She's a black cat with green eyes."

"Do you want to know where she goes at night?" She asked, a small mischievous smile playing on her lips. Daisuke red eyes went wide with surprise, before he nodded his head enthusiastically. He had noticed that she went out at night, but maybe there was something more to it.

"Well, tomorrow, at mid-day exactly, go to the centre, but make sure you are hidden, otherwise you won't find out. Also, don't tell Dark about it because I think only you should know. You can tell Dark about it after if you like though. Besides, I don't think he would be that interested knowing him. Sound interesting?" Daisuke smiled like a little child who had just gotten away with stealing something from the sweetie tin. He nodded once with determination and Lucy ruffled his hair. "Good boy. I promise you that you will not be disappointed."

They then went back into the kitchen where Dark was sitting down on a stool and swirling around the remains of his drink, before he gulped the rest. He looked at the two that had entered and look suspiciously at Lucy, before turning his gaze to Daisuke, knowing he could probably get something out of him better then what he could get out of the female.

"So, what did you talk about?" Dark asked, meeting them half way and still looking at both of them in turn.

"Sorry, it's a secret and you know I always keep a secret." Lucy said, flicking her hair behind her shoulder before she went to collect the empty glasses and putting them in the sink.

"Dai-chan, are you not allowed to tell me?" Dark asked the red head, who had to look away from his piercing gaze. _It's almost like he's trying to read my mind. But I know that's impossible…Right?_

"Sorry Dark, I'm not allowed to tell you." _Well, not now anyway, but I will tell you Saturday, I promise. _Daisuke quickly pledged in his head before he decided to forget the matter at the moment.

"Well, those were some interesting conversations we've had. Now, who's hungry? I'll cook, so you can stay longer if you want. Although, I only have junk food in here. How do burgers and chips sound to you two?" They nodded and went to sit down at the table as she placed he food into the oven.

_-Neko cooking time!-_

"Here you go you two, hope you enjoy!" Lucy said as she placed down the two sets of plates in front of the two teens, who instantly began to tuck into their food. "Slow down, no-one is going to take it away from you. Although, Daisuke, I would watch your burgers, because it looks like Dark has his eye on them. You have your own! Keep your focus on your own food mister!" She scolded the purple haired boy, who stopped eyeing up Daisuke's food and stabbed his chip a little to hard so that it went though and hit the plate with a _clink_.

"Where's your food?" Daisuke asked Lucy, who was sat the other side of the table watching them eat with interest.

"I don't need to eat that much. After all, as you get older, the less you need to eat human food to live. Of course, we still have to eat it, but I'm not hungry. Plus, that blood I just had will keep me going for a while, so I'll eat tomorrow, maybe. Anyway, you really need to watch your fo- DARK! You can't just do that!" Lucy shouted pointing a finger to him.

"What did I do?" He asked, false sweet innocence on his face.

"Stop stealing Daisuke's food. You have your own." She said as she sat back down, while Daisuke inspected his plate, but not seeing anything out of place or anything gone. He then looked to Dark with accusing eyes, but the teen just shrugged it off and ate his dinner, not minding the look he was getting from the others.

When they were done, they decided that they would head back since it was getting late. They put their shoes on and exited the flat.

"Seeya next week sis!" Dark said as the two teens stood in the elevator before descending to the bottom floor and signing out. Daisuke thought about tomorrow night and wondered what he would see. He had the curiosity of a small child, but it was not like he could help it or anything like that. After all, this was all new to him and he did wonder where his intelligent little feline went at night and also how Lucy had known about it. _Wait, how _did_ she know about it? And how would she know about tomorrow night? Aw man, I should of asked her! God I can be stupid sometimes, allowing me to believe people at the drop of the hat at whatever they say._

"So, are you going to tell me who you like?" Dark asked suddenly, making Daisuke blush as his thoughts from earlier today come back like an odd record.

"Well, it's kind of weird. But, I will tell you soon. Promise!" Daisuke said, still blushing if not more. "But, I was wondering who you liked? She sounds pretty amazing to me." He said, lowering his head at how his chest seemed to tighten up slightly, but he didn't know why.

"Well, they are amazing. But, I'm to much of a coward to say anything." Dark confessed, signing slightly at the end. Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks. _Dark, the cocky over confidant Dark, is afraid to confess to someone?_ Daisuke thought as he felt himself begin to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny about me not able to tell them?" Dark questioned, blushing out of embarrassment, turning to face the giggling red head.

" No. It's just that, I never thought that you, of all people, would be scared!" Daisuke laughed, his ribs beginning to hurt from laughing to hard. _That's just not right!_

"Well, sorry for being like that! Did you expect me to be all confident about it? Because if I was, I would have told them already." Dark said, which made Daisuke stop laughing and look up at the teen. He looked serious with slight anger in his features and a blush on his face. He then shook his head and turned away from him, which made him think that he might have hurt his feelings. Daisuke then went up to the taller teen and placed his arms around his waist, burying his face into his back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it was just unexpected. I mean, you're the most confident person I've ever met, so it just appeared funny to me, that's all. Please don't be mad at me, I am sorry." Daisuke said, still not removing his arms or face from their position. He heard a sigh and he smiled, because he knew he was forgiven.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped like that, but even confident people get a little intimidated by these things you know." Dark explained as he turned himself around so he could hug the smaller teen. "And, as much as I like your hugs, I think we should head back before we get told off, don't you agree. You can hug me _all you want_ when we get back."

"No, no, that's fine." He said as he removed his arms from Dark and took a step back. "Well, let's go back!" He said as he darted for their room, Dark chuckling behind him. When they arrived back, they quickly got changed and went to bed. Ayame swished her tail back and forth from the shadows of the room as she watched them sleep peacefully. She then went and slept next to Dark, since Daisuke was buried under cover holding his rabbit wiz. She went to sleep and all was silent as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

* * *

**Me: Woot! I got Lucy in there! She's my OC for me. It's all getting exciting, and this is where everything starts getting good, and I mean _reeeeaaaalllyyyyy _good! SO excitied, I've finally come to the part which I want to do, for so long and it's took 6 chapters to get there! *sniff* I'm so happy. **

**Dark+Daisuke: *Silent***

**Me: OMG! *Gets nosebleed from fantasizing* Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. The plot for this story is really coming along now and I'm truly happy! Until we meet again! Byeby!**


	7. Ch7 Conversations

**Me: The chapter is done! And it's the longest one yet! Over 5,000 words!**

**Dark: Wow, thats a lot for you.**

**Daisuke: Well done!**

**Me: Yep yep, Now I shall go collapse in bed and hope that I won't fall asleep at school tomoz... Dark, do your thing!**

**Dark: Fine. Neko-chan owns only this story and the few characters that aren't from DNAngel.**

**Daisuke: Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Conversations

When they were finally dismissed from their last class, they all rushed out, glad for it to be the weekend. Dark gave a sigh of relief and a huge grin was placed on his face.

"Finally! School is over and the party is tomorrow. Oh, that reminds me, I've got to go and help out with the preparations for it. Sorry, but since it's a not-so-much-surprise surprise party, you can't come. I'll be back later so no pining over my absence, okay Dai-chan?" Dark said, ruffling the said teens hair.

"Idiot, why would I be pining over you? I'll be perfectly fine by myself." Daisuke said as he folded his arms against his chest, a blush crossing over his cheeks while he pouted. Dark chuckled before hugging the smaller teen and running off.

"Okay, I'll be back later! Bye!" He said as he waved. The red head felt his blush intensify as he realized that Dark had just hugged him. Not like it was anything major or something like that. But they were still guys and guys don't tend to hug that much, do they? _Well, perhaps Dark is the hugging type? Makes sense._

He made his way back to his room and as soon as he entered, he flopped onto his bed, not bothering to move as he closed his eyes and just laid there. He gave a sigh for no particular reason before he rolled over. Daisuke stared up at the ceiling, his hand entwined behind his head thinking about what Lucy had said to him. As if on cue, Ayame jumped onto his bed and began to paw at his stomach, silently asking for attention. He smiled at her, taking a hand from behind him and stroking her and scratching behind her ear while she purred with satisfaction. _Where do you go Ayame? I'm not sure if I want to go or not, but what harm can come from it?_ He thought as he continued his action.

His thoughts went onto the party that would be happening tomorrow, thinking about who would come and if he would become friends with them. He thought about if they would get into trouble, or if they would be alright, like Tomu, Aki, Yuki and Hiroki had said. However, from their stunt of tricking him to dress up as a girl made him a little worried to trust them, although he still like Tomu, he couldn't help it, he was to happy-go-lucky.

The red head turned on his side with a sigh and looked over to the empty bed. _Why am I sighing so much? Don't you sigh when you're sad or unhappy? Just because Dark isn't here doesn't mean I have to sigh so much. "No pining over my absence" _The Dark in his head said, replaying what he had said before he had left. Daisuke bolted up at sudden realization at what he was doing. He was, in fact, pining over Dark's absence like a dog that waited for his master's return. Daisuke turned to grab his pillow and buried his face into it, while the black feline tipped her head to one side in curiosity while her tail swished from one side to the next.

"Meow" she said as she came and rubbed herself against his legs, trying to comfort the vampire, who simply didn't move from his position. Suddenly, he leapt of his bed and ran out the room, which startled her. The feline sat there looking at the door where she had just seen the teen depart. Ayame stretched and yawned, before curling up on his bed, deciding that a cat nap was in order at that moment of time.

However, Daisuke was rushing through corridors, trying to distract himself from his thoughts, while he tried to think of what to do. He had just rushed out of his room with no plan or any idea what he was supposed to do or talk to. He wasn't going to go to Dark, because he wasn't going to allow him to gain satisfaction from how desperate the red head must seem to be with him. _But why do I want to be near him? It. Makes. No. SENSE!_ He kept walking until he heard laughter. He turned her ruby eyes to the source to see the group that he had seen when he had first arrived here. _Perhaps I could talk to them for a while._ He began to make his way there and they seemed to sense his presence as they stopped and turned to greet him.

"Hey, it's Niwa-kun! Howya been buddy?" Saehara said, waving his hand, beckoning for the said teen to come over. "How's life for ya here? Getting along with Dark?" He asked as Daisuke came to join the group.

"Yeah, I'm pretty settled here now and I'd say me and Dark are getting along alright. But some of the classes seem a little boring."

"Don't I know it. I mean, I don't need to learn all this because I'm becoming an actress or model when I leave her, so really this is just wasting my time." The girl with long brown hair said as she flicked a strand behind her shoulder.

"You know Risa; you should pay more attention in class. It might help you become smarter. It can't possibly make you any worse." The girl next to her said, that looked very similar to the girl now identified as Rise, but that girl had shorter hair, just came above her shoulders. She laughed while Risa pouted, blowing her cheeks up.

"Shut up Riku, w can't _all_ be talented like you." Risa said, giving annoyed glances at her as she spoke,

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. But perhaps if you try a little harder at putting pen to paper instead of brush to hair or make-up to face, you might be able to do _something._" Riku said with a sigh. They continued to throw comments and insults at each other like a tennis match, except Riku seemed to be winning the argument.

"How many more ridicules and pointless comments are you going to say before you admit defeat?"

"As many as I want."

"So you agree that your making pointless comments."

"No, I just… I mean… They're not!" Game. Set. And match to Riku.

"Now, now ladies, you shouldn't be fighting. You're twins for goodness sake!" Saehara said, throwing his arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

"Twins?" Daisuke asked tilting his head to the side slightly, taking a better look at the two girls. He could defiantly see the resemblance between them. In fact, they were practically the same apart from the hair.

"Yeah. I'm Riku Harada, and this is my younger twin, Risa Harada. What, you couldn't tell we were twins right away?"

"N-no, it's not that, it's just that I didn't take much notice, but now that I look properly, you do look identical." Daisuke smiled at both of them.

"Only our looks are the same. I'm much more smarter then my little sister and more athletic."

"At least a look prettier." Risa said, sticking her tongue out like a five year old.

"How can you look prettier then me? We're i-den-ti-cal twins!" Riku said, pronouncing the word by each syllable, like telling a small child the same thing for the eighth time. They laughed as Risa pouted again.

"So, what brings you here?" Saehara asked the red head who went blank, actually not knowing why he had come, but just wanting a distraction.

"Well, I wanted to say 'hi' to you because I haven't actually spoken to you since you helped me out. So, I thought I would come and chat with you." The group studied the teen, scrutinizing him with the gaze, wondering if that was his real reason. After a moment and not seeing any other motive, they decided to shrug it off. Daisuke sighed internally, thankful they stopped when they did.

"Okay then. Hey, did you here Aki, Hiroki and Yuki are planning another party this Saturday? I wonder whose going? I really want to go, but you have to be invited" Risa whined at the fact she couldn't go to the party. Apparently, their parties were amazing and anyone who was anyone got to go. She had always wanted to go, but was never invited. "Have you heard about it Daisuke-kun? After all, they are Dark's friends, so maybe you could get us in, right?" Risa pleaded, holding her hands up almost like she was praying.

"Well, um, actually," Daisuke started, getting the three teens attention. "The party is kind of for me. Like a welcoming party." He laughed nervously and the looks he was getting, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Invite me! You have to invite me Daisuke-kun! Please, please I beg of you, invite me to the party!" The younger twin began to bow as she continued to plead with the red teen. He sweat dropped at the sight, never truly realizing how there parties must be until now. In fact, it made him wonder if he should be there. Pushing that thought aside, he looked at the girl who had big puppy dog eyes, he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you can come. In fact, you all can come, since it's my party and I should be able to invite who I want." He said, shrugging his shoulders with a small smile. _I mean, it's only fair instead of being surrounded by a load of strangers._

"Awesome! This would make a good story for the news letter!" Saehara yelled, excited at the new opportunity he was getting. "You know what Daisuke? You're a pretty awesome guy, you know that?" He said, placing an arm around the teens shoulder, a huge cheesy smile on his face.

"Well, glad you accept my invitation. What about you Riku? Are you coming?" He asked the older Harada twin.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so, since I have to look after my younger sister to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble with anyone. Or get to drunk to get taken away." She stated simply.

"Yeah, like that would happen. Unless, of course, it was Dark. I would happily go with him." Daisuke looked at her, and felt something in the pit of his something that he couldn't identify. Riku just sighed.

"You still have a crush after asking him out so many times that I've lost count and he's turned you down that many times as well. Seriously, get over him. He's obviously not into you. In fact, I don't think he likes anyone that way."

"He does like me; he just doesn't know how to accept me. But he will, I can feel it." Another twinge in Daisuke's stomach, but still, he didn't know what it was, so he decided to forget about it for now.

They chatted for a while, before they all went to the dining hall to fetch food. When they arrived, he spotted Dark, who seemed to be looking for someone. When his gaze settled on him, he smiled and made his way over to him.

"Hey, I see you made some new friends." Dark said, nodding at acknowledgement to the group.

"Yeah. This is Saehara, Riku Harada and Risa Harada. I invited them to the party tomorrow, is that okay?" He asked. Dark nodded before smiling at them.

"Sure, I mean, the more the merrier and it is your party. You should be inviting people, but we're also inviting some of our friends, so there is plenty of chances to gain new companions."

"I'm so happy that I can come to the party Dark. I've always wanted to come, but I've never had the chance to." Risa squealed, going into fan girl mode and something seemed to have clicked in Dark as his eyes showed slight annoyance and horror.

"Wait, your that girl that keeps asking me out!" Dark accused, pointing his finger at the girl, who smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad you remembered who I am Dark. I was worried that you might have forgotten about me, but I guess that is impossible."

"Yeah, considering you keep giving me letters and stalking me. Well, whatever. Come on Dai-chan, we're going." He said as he grabbed the boys arm and dragged him out of the hall.

"But Dark, what about dinner?" Daisuke asked, wondering if it was such a good idea to invite the Risa to the party. Dark still dragging the teen by the arm walked to their room.

"We have stuff in our room. I stock up so it shouldn't be a problem."

They arrived at their room and went in, Daisuke noticing the bundle of black fur on his bed, realizing that Ayame had not left from when he had gone out. Dark went to the cupboards and through Daisuke some crisps and a can of coke. He too, got a can of coke and opened it before taking a sip and sitting down on his bed. Daisuke opened his packet of crisps and began to eat them, staring at them intently.

"Are you not hungry Dark?" The teen asked, noticing the other hadn't gotten anthing for himself.

"No, I lost my apatite when I met my stalker." Dark stated before taking another gulp of his coke. Daisuke felt a little guilty for bringing her with him and even more so that she would be coming tomorrow. He didn't want to cause trouble for anyone and not his best friend at that.

"I can uninvited her if you like?" He muttered. He felt the purple eyes gaze at him as he placed another crisp in his mouth and crunched it. A sigh was released before the Dark spoke.

"No, it's fine. I mean, if she's your friend, then who am I to stop her from coming to your party."

"My best friend…" Daisuke said under his breath, but Dark heard him and he smiled.

"Yeah, well I guess I am, but still, it's not my decision." They sat in silence for a moment, before he heard some shuffling noise. He looked up and saw Dark opening a drawer and taking out a piece of paper.

"These were my parents. Ayame and Kaito." Dark said, passing the photo to Daisuke. There was a male and woman standing side by side, the males arm over the females. The woman had long black hair with purple eyes. She wore a light yellow dress and a bump where her stomach was, was visible. The male had dark hair, that gave of a slight purple tint to it and his eyes were a blue violet colour. He could see the resemblance between his parents and Dark.

"You look a lot like your Father, but you have-"

"My Mums eyes? Yeah, everyone told me and my Dad that. They were good people. This is probably the only photo with all three of us in, even though I can't be visibly seen." Daisuke looked back at the photo and realized that the bump was Dark.

"Shame I couldn't meet them. I would have loved to meet your parents." Daisuke said, handing the photo back to him and Dark put it back in his drawer.

"I'm sure they would have loved you." Dark agreed smiling at the red head. He looked at the clock before giving a slight whistle. "Come on Dai-chan, we better go to sleep, since we have a late night tomorrow." Dark said as he began to take his top off. Daisuke followed suit, but instead, he stayed in his boxers before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Darks eyes had watch the boy strip down and walk off had had to clink a few times. _Wasn't Dai-chan someone who didn't like having no clothes on? Maybe my confidence is rubbing off on him. _He thought smugly as he went into the bathroom to do the same. Daisuke looked at the taller male, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth with a slight bit of toothpaste coming out from the side of his mouth. Along with his almost naked body, he looked so hot that Dark thought he might have a nosebleed. _Jesus Christ! He looks so… I don't know but wow… But those grey boxers a little bit of a distraction. Maybe if I just-No Dark! No. You are not going to do that. No matter how cute and hot and totally vulnerable he looks at the moment. Aw who am I kidding. It's almost like he's teasing me. Look at me all naked, showing off my body, but you can't have me, so ha. We shall see about that!_

"Hey Daisuke, are you going to sleep like that?" Dark asked as casually as he could, trying to will the blush away.

"Yeah." Daisuke said, finishing up and leaving the bathroom. Dark watched him as he left. _Well, okay then._ He cleaned up before going back into the bedroom. Daisuke was already in bed, cuddling his rabbit pillow in his arms, his covers coming down revealing his chest and stomach. Dark just went to his bed and got in it.

"Night Dai-chan." He said before pulling the covers up and turning the lights off.

"Night Dark." Daisuke returned, before he did the same.

_-Neko Time travel-_

Daisuke waited till he was sure that Dark was asleep before glancing at the clock and noticing it was almost time. He got out of bed, quickly putting on a top and a pair of jeans, sneaking out making sure not to wake the sleeping vampire. The last thing he wanted right now was to try and explain why he was going somewhere in the middle of the day. He could just tell him the truth, but Lucy had told him not too, plus, he wouldn't be able to think of what to say. _Hi Dark, don't mind me, I'm just going to stalk our highly intelligent cat because Lucy said something interesting might happen and because I'm easily interested, I'm going to look. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow though, so go back to sleep. Yep, would go down like a rock dipped in salt._ Daisuke shook his head as he closed the door behind him as quietly as possible. The mid-day sun beamed down, making him close his crimson eyes, before opening slightly so they could adjust. The vampire could feel the tingling sensation wherever his skin was exposed to the rays, making him feel very uncomfortable; but still, he had to go to the centre. He looked around as he quickly made his way, trying to keep himself hidden wherever possible, or rushing to a hiding place.

When he did arrive to the centre though, he didn't see anyone anywhere. He tried to see if he could sense anyone, but it was all in vein. Daisuke hid behind the bushes that surrounded the centre, only two opening for people to cut across it and waited. _Lucy did say here and judging by the sun, it's twelve. So, where is Ayame?_ All of a sudden, he heard rustling in the bushes opposite him. He held his breath as he waited to see a figure emerge and make there way to the centre. Daisuke looked closely and noticed it to be none other then the headmaster of Raven Wings vampire school. _Wait, what is he doing here? I wanted to see what Ayame did, not what Krad was doing in his personal time._

"Krad, you're early on this fine day. How come?" A female voice asked from close to where Daisuke was hiding. The owner of the voice appeared and Daisuke's mouth fell open at who it was. _Lucy! What is _she_ doing here? This is getting slightly confusing…_

He thought while he rubbed his head, sensing a headache making itself known to the red head.

"I could ask you the same thing, Lucy. I just decided to take a stroll around the grounds before we have our usual chat." The blonde explained. "And, what about you?" He questioned the girl.

"Oh, you know. I got bored, so I thought I would come early. Where's the guardians? I thought they would be here by now."

"Sorry, we were just discussing something." Another female voice said, however Daisuke couldn't see where or who it had come from. Just then, a black dog and cat entered into view and he identified the feline as Ayame, but he hadn't seen the dog. _Also, why was she near a dog? Weren't they enemies?_

"No, it's fine Ayame, Kaito. You may change into your real forms now, no-one is here but us." _And me._ Daisuke thought smugly, surprised that no-one had noticed him yet, but he wasn't going to try and make himself caught. He watched and he felt a sudden breeze spread around, leaves fluttering and grass dancing in it. Daisuke wrapped his arms around himself as he felt the coldness biting him. He looked and noticed the two animals were surrounded by light, which was steadily getting brighter. The red head covered his eyes out of fear of going blind. When he uncovered his arms, he saw that there were now two people standing there instead of the two dark furred animals.

_They look familiar. What did Krad call them again? Ayame and Kaito. Wait! They look like Dark's parents! What do I do? I didn't expect this! Eh! _

"So, how is everything going on in the school? Anything interesting going on?" Lucy asked.

"It appears that Yuki and his gang is planning another one of his parties for the new student." Kaito said and Lucy beamed.

"Speaking of the new student, Ayame, how is he getting along at school? Is Dark getting along with him?" Krad asked the female.

"It would appear Daisuke, or Dai-chan as Dark calls him, is getting along fine with him and seems to be settling in fine." Ayame answered with a small smile. "In fact, it would appear that they are growing quite fond of each other."

"I noticed that when they were at my apartment. They even told themselves without realizing that they both have the same feelings for each other. It was hard not to just blurt it out, but I want them to figure it out for themselves."

"I see your playing match maker again Lucy." Kaito said and Lucy just put on a childish grin while her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Anyway, I have some troubling news that I need to bring forth. It would appear that the amount of rogue vampires have appeared in the area and might cause a threat to the school. After all, they find vampire blood more appealing then humans, but it won't stop them. We need to keep an eye on them while we keep this a secret from the students. I don't want there to be any panic among the school, for a feel that would be the last thing we need."

"Agreed!" They all said in unison. Daisuke stared wide eyed. _Rogue vampires might be coming here to attack the school? This wasn't good. Plus, those two do look like Dark's parents and probably are with the way they seem to be keeping eye on them. Wait, did Lucy say that Dark liked me? Like, like me? I… Oh my gosh, why didn't I notice! I need to go tell him about this! Perhaps leave out this parent's part but I need to go and tell him. _He began to back up slowly, trying not to make any noise, but he stumbled and fell on his back side. _Oh, dear._

"What was that?" Krad said, turning to the bushes. Daisuke decided to crawl away as quickly as possible without being detected. When he was sure he was out of sight and he wasn't being followed, he got up and began to run back to the room as fast as possible. However, that idea was dashed as he came into Ayame and Lucy. He gulped audibly at the looks he was getting from both of them.

"And what exactly are you doing up so late? I understand you don't have school tomorrow, but still, young vampires need sleep to grow." The black haired woman said, taking a step forward towards the boy.

"I-I-I was j-just taking a w-walk because I c-couldn't sleep." Daisuke said, taking a step back.

"Well, I think you should be going to bed now." A voice behind him said which made him jump. Kaito was there, his arms folded. "But before you do, what exactly did you hear from our little conversation?"

"H-hear what? What conversation? And who are you guys? And why is Lucy here?" Daisuke asked in his panic state, realizing to late that maybe asking them was a bad idea.

"Don't lie Daisuke." Lucy said. "I can see your aura and you were there while we were talking, right?" Daisuke looked dumbstruck at the teen. After all, she was the one who had told him to come here in the first place. Ayame sighed when it was apparent that he wasn't going to answer.

"We can't risk any information being leaked out, so we have to erase your memories just to make sure."

"E-erase my memories!" The red head asked, his voice rising an octave. Ayame gave a nod to the older male and he placed a hand on the boys shoulder, but Daisuke moved away, looking scared. He didn't want his memories erased, not now he knew that Dark liked him!

"There has to be rules against this! You can't just erase people's memories at will!"

"Actually, it is your headmasters orders to do so if he fears that classified information has been heard. Sorry, just doing our job."

"B-but what about Dark? I mean, he thinks you were both dead. Are you going to hide from him forever? He misses you and he wished he had met you." He said turning to Ayame. Both of them looked down, sadness passing through their eyes.

"We will tell him one day, but we have to bide our time and we have to do what we've been told to. We're sorry." The male said, before placing his hand over the boys eyes, a soft glow emitting from it. Daisuke felt himself go light headed and passed out.

"It's a shame that we had to do that. However, we couldn't let him tell someone about the rogues, or about our existence to Dark." Ayame said as her husband picked up the sleeping teen. "Although, I feel bad that he learned about Dark's true feelings and forgot it. Perhaps I can make it up to him." She placed a hand on the boys head and it began to glow. After it faded, she lifted it off him and smiled, pleased with what she had just done. "There, now he may happy dreams in return for today's memories."

"Still, I doubt he came here be accident. Someone must have tipped him off." They both looked at the brunette, who seemed very interested in the tree. Kaito sighed and headed for Daisuke's room.

They opened the door and was greeted by a very annoyed and worried purple haired and eyed teen. He glared at the man who held an unconscious Dai-chan.

"Who are you and what the fuck happened to him!" Dark shouted at the man. He scowled at the teen.

"I'm pretty sure your parents brought you up not to use such language. And if they ever heard you say that, I'm sure you would get a good telling off." Kaito said. Dark stopped and looked at the man. He looked behind the person behind the man and his eyes widened. He then looked at the man again, his mouth opened.

"No…way. I mean…you…and you…can't be…you were…" Dark tried to speak, but he couldn't think. He just looked at the two adults, until he felt something wet coming down his cheeks.

"M-mum… D-d-dad? A-a-are you…R-really here?" Dark stuttered as more tears came down his face. The woman came and walked up to the startled teen and leaned down to hug him, her own tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy Dark that you never forgot about us after all those years. I can't tell you how happy I am to hold you right now after waiting years to do so." Ayame whispered. Dark put his arms around his Mum, braking out into sobs and he buried his head into her shoulder. Kaito put Daisuke in his bed before he came over and ruffled his son's hair.

"W-why haven't y-you c-c-come b-b-before?" Dark said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry. I really am. And I'm sorry that we have to leave you again, but we will come back." Ayame said as she placed Dark on his bed sitting down.

"Why? Why do you have to go?" Dark asked, tears still flowing free down his cheeks.

"We will explain soon son, but for now, you will just have to wait." Dark's Dad said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. She looked at Dark and smiled, before kissing his forehead. Dark blinked a few times and felt his eye lids get heavy. Ayame placed him down and pulled the cover up over her now sleeping son. Kaito gave her a kiss on the lips before leaving the room and Ayame returning to her animal form and lying next to her son, a single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

**Me: Wasn't it obvios that something like this would happen? Oh and to clear something up, Dark lost his memories as well have meeting his parents. But it's important that it happens for the sake of the plot!**

**Daisuke+Dark: *out of it***

**Me: O.o... My helpers are not working... Well, I shall go and do the same. Reviews please! Or I want do any Lime/Lemon in the next scene. Yep, I shall wait until the end unless I get more encouragement. *Smiles evily* Yes, I'm that cruel! Until we meet again! Byebye!**


	8. Not a chapter! Really sorry! TTTT

**Hi guys. This isn't a chapter unfortunately. I have had a lot of things going on at the moment, with me getting writers block, to me not able to get hold of my computer as it decided to completely bust on me, so now I have to wait for it to be fixed or get a new one. **

**So I am really sorry about the really long wait, but I promise I will make it up to you in the next chapter. I promise. I just need some more time. I'm really sorry to people who were thinking this was a chapter. I hate to disapoint people and I feel I've let people down really badly. I am really really sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Also, A thank you to people who've faved, reviewed and everything else. I'm really happy that you like the story, that why I want to get it started as soon as possible. I would do it at school, but the things which I want to write are, well... yeah. so, this is all I can do!**

**Again, I'm very sorry! Until we meet again! Byebye!**


	9. Ch 8 Dreams and Parties

**Neko: *Looks around* Hello?**

**Dark: Look who finally decided to show up!**

**Neko: I'm sorry! I had so much stuff and everything and writers block! I feel bad... so, I did a little bit of lemon to te mix...**

**Daisuke: Lemon? You put fruit in here?**

**Neko: umm, yeah Daisuke, fruit. Anyway, we're going to start with Daisuke's dream in this chap. As always, I don't own DNAngel... I tried, but they did some research on my and found this and well...it didn't go to well. ^^; Onto the dream!**

**Daisuke+Dark: *Worried***

_

* * *

_

_The grass danced in the slight breeze that went through the meadow, while flowers in full bloom waited patiently while butterflies fluttered onto them to collect their sweet nectar. Not too far from it was a strawberry farm, where ripe red fruits hung from their vines swaying and basking in the sun light. Past the strawberry farm was a hill and upon it stood an old grand oak tree, shading most of the top, and two figures that were still at the moment. Both of them seemed to be deep in thought about something and they stayed silent, not looking at each other, but rather occupied themselves with eating strawberries that they had collected before arriving at their destination._

"_Neh, Dai-chan?" Dark asked, not looking at the teen. "Do you mind if I show you something?" He was hesitant in asking, slight nervousness hinting into his tone, while he stared intently at the strawberry in his hands._

"_Um, y-yeah. Sure, what is it?" Daisuke asked, looking at Dark, who was currently biting his lip with what looked like frustration. He then sighed and turned to look at the red head that tilted his head to the side with curiosity. _

_The teen nodded at him. "Okay, but you have to close your eyes and stay still. Under no circumstances must you open them until I tell you too, okay?" Daisuke thought his request seemed a little odd, but he followed the instructions and closed his eyes. He could here movement, signaling that his companion was coming closer to him, but he remained still like he was told too. Then, he felt warm breath flutter across his face and inhaled the scent. He still couldn't think of what that third scent was. Maybe it didn't have a name and was just Dark's unique scent, but it smelt good and Daisuke wondered if it was the scent of his blood perhaps. _

_Before his thought could continue, something warm and soft was pressed gently to his lips and the red heads instant reaction was to snap his eyes wide open and fall back slightly, which brought Dark along with him and they were lying on the grass, lips pressed together, looking at each other intently. Daisuke couldn't help but think that this had happened before somewhere. _

"_Damn it Dai-chan, didn't I tell you not to move." Dark said, his tone slightly annoyed but his facial expression showed amusement and his eyes showed something that Daisuke couldn't recognize._

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to." The blushing teen beneath him said, looking away. "It just shocked me and I just, well, reacted I guess." A small chuckle escaped the purple haired teen as he stroked Daisuke's hair before bringing his fingers gently down his cheek then to his chin, turning him so that their eyes met._

"_Okay, I'll forgive you on one condition." Daisuke looked at him, waiting to see what the proposal was before he accepted it. "Stay still this time and I'll forgive you." But before Daisuke could even answer, the same warmth was on his lips again, but this time he was more prepared. It felt nice, even though he didn't know why, but he started kissing back, not realizing it until Dark started smiling and a low chuckle was heard. Daisuke could feel heat rush to his cheeks, but he didn't care, he was enjoying this. His eyes fluttered closed as Dark licked his bottom lips, asking for entrance which he was more then happy to oblige to. He could taste Dark on his tongue as he explored his mouth. Daisuke couldn't stop the slight moan that sounded in his throat as Dark licked at his pallet, encouraging Daisuke to participate. Hesitantly, the red head's tongue began to move with Dark's before he gained more courage and tried to explore the others wet cavern and Dark allowed it. Daisuke encircled his arms around the purple heads neck, deepening the kiss, sending shivers down his spine and warmth flash over his body. Dark leaned lower so that Daisuke's head was on the grass, one of his hands were holding himself up while the other was stroking the young males hair._

_They parted, both gasping for air, a string of saliva connecting there mouths till it snapped with some of it returning to the owners. Dark, gaining his breath much quicker, began to kiss Daisuke's jaw line and his neck, making the teen underneath him mewl as shivers went up his spine. Before he knew it, his shirt had been ripped of him, exposing his chest as Dark's mouth trailed down it, leaving goose bumps in its wake. The red heads face was blushing while he could feel his breath come out in short gasps and pants, or slight moans and whimpers of pleasure the other was giving him. _

_Suddenly, he could feel a hand going down his stomach and to his zipper of his trousers, and he heard it as the fingers pulled it down, while the purple heads mouth was sucking and nibbling at his hardened nipple, and his hand was busy with the other. _

"_Hmmm, Dai-chan, you're hard already." Dark looked up with a playboy smile with lust filled eyes. Daisuke couldn't reply as he felt his trousers and boxers being pulled down his legs, but only half way, showing his member and relieving him of the tightness he was feeling. _

"_D-d-d-dark…" Daisuke panted. "W-w-what a-ar-AH!" He was cut off when Dark had just took him whole, licking and sucking him, bobbing his head up and down in a teasingly slow pace. Daisuke could feel himself coming close, but it was agonizing and he wanted Dark to hurry up already. _

"_Dark! Please, faster!" he begged trying to look at him through half-mast crimson eyes. He met melted amethyst for a moment, before Dark continued only speeding up slightly. The red head moaned, his hips bucking trying to go deeper, but his hips were kept down as the teens actions continued._

"_D-DARK!" Daisuke screamed as he reached his climax, flashes of stars spreading across his vision, his entire being feeling warm making him feel amazing. When he came down from his high, he heard a chuckle and a warm hand against his cheek._

"_I guess you do taste like strawberries." A soft voice said, before warm lips claimed his. Daisuke was feeling great, pure bliss and happiness as he kissed back, tasting himself. He could hear Dark calling his name over and over again, but Dark wasn't saying anything, because he was still kissing him. Then, he stopped and lifted his head up to look at the male underneath him._

"_Dai-chan, Dai-chan." He said, but it sounded far away. "Dai-chan, time to wake up, wake up. Dai-chan, Dai-chan!"_

Dark shook the boy, who was refusing to wake up, moaning slightly. He sighed, _seriously, how can he be such a deep sleeper without going into a coma? _He proceeded to shake him until he saw the lump the was Daisuke start to move and a head appeared. The purple head took in the sight of him and while trying to stop the nose bleed proceeding any further. Daisuke eyes were at half mast, seeming dazed, while some drool was slowly making its way down his chin from the side of his mouth, his cheeks a rosy red, while small, almost inaudible pants came past his lips. _WHAT THE-! _He quickly looked away, trying to recompose himself.

"D-Dark?" He heard a small voice ask behind him. He turned and noticed that the blush had gone to a pink shade and his eyes were fully open and looking more aware.

"Good morning. You know, you're hard to wake up in the mor- Hey, what's up?" He asked but the red blur had already rushed passed him and slammed the bathroom door with a little bit more force than was actually necessary. Dark looked confused at the door as he scratched his purple locks.

Inside the bathroom, Daisuke had stripped and went into the shower without a second thought, his blush returning at full force as he tried to clean up the white sticky liquid that was between his thighs. _Oh god, oh god, oh god- _Daisuke thought as he scrubbed himself clean, trying to keep his mind from not retuning back to that dream he just had. He heard a knock on the door. He 'eeped' at the sudden noise, too engaged with what he was doing and looked up.

"Dai-chan, are you feeling okay?" He heard Dark ask from the other side of the door, his voice sounded concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine I just wanted to get a shower, that's all." He said. It was the truth after all, he did want to get a shower quickly, but he wasn't going to tell _him_ the reason with his sudden urge. _Damn it, what was all that about? _There was a pause that made Daisuke think that the teen had left, but there was a sigh and a reply of a 'okay'. He sighed and washed his hair with his strawberry shampoo. _I guess you do taste like strawberries. _The seductive voice said in his head, making his eyes go wide and the blush increase tenfold. _No no no no no no no no! Don't think about it, don't think about it! _Daisuke thought as he washed his hair in a matter of moments and was out the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist. _I need to go get my clothes because I ran out in such a rush._ _But I don't want to see Dark and explain why he suddenly rushed off in such a hurry like I was on fire. _He groaned to himself, unsure what to do, but he decided that he couldn't stay in here all day and he would have to face Dark sometime or other, so why not now.

He made his way to the door and opened it, and what a way to be greeted then by an almost naked Dark who were just wearing boxers. _Someone really hates me…_ Daisuke thought to himself as he went to get his clothes, then go back into the bathroom to get changed.

Dark had decided to get changed and heard the door open behind him. _Dai-chan must have forgotten his clothes._ He thought as he turned around to greet him with a smile, but Daisuke took one look at him, looked away, got his clothes and went back into the bathroom. Dark was confused, but left it as he put on his black tank-top and black skinny jeans with a checkered belt put loosely around his waist so it hug low at one side. He then put on his black converse and smiled at himself. _All ready!_

He looked over to the bathroom door and sighed as he went to knock to see if his friend to come out yet or not. But before he could do so, the door opened and the teen who was there, wearing a white t-shirt with a dark orange hoodie open, navy blue faded jeans and red trainers. Dark stood there staring at him, his fist still raised in the air as he took the sight in. The top was slightly see through and the jeans hung loosely around his waist, revealing a little of the red boxers he was wearing. Sensing a blush spreading across his face, Dark dropped his hand and turned around, thinking about the dream he had had last night. _And he had been so willing… No, no thinking about that! You need to go and prepare the party. Yes, party. _He turned to look at the teen who was at that moment fiddling with the strings for his hood. He took that time to control his feelings and his 'little problem' that was forming in his jeans.

"So, Dai-chan, what happened yesterday?" Dark asked, trying to think of a conversation that would lift some of the tense atmosphere in the room, where ever it came from. "You know, what sis told you? You said you would tell me today?"

Daisuke looked at him confused for a moment, then his eyes widened with realizing what Dark was talking about. "Well, I went…" But his sentence faltered and faded. He looked confused for a moment, then annoyed. He couldn't seem to recall going anywhere, although he was sure that he was all ready to do so. He must have just gone to sleep and not woke up to go. Instead, he ended up having that dream. But he was sure that he went out, even though he could recall any memories.

"Well, it doesn't matter if nothing interesting happened then. We better get going; we have to get food and drinks for the party later on." He smiled and they both went out of the room into the night. They first went to the dinner hall to get food they had ordered while the others had gotten the drinks for the party. They all then met up at this huge hall that was behind the main school building and Aki, Yuki, Hiroki and Dark prepared everything while Daisuke just waited in the corner, not allowed to help.

_-Neko party Invite!-_

At the party, loads of people were showing up, but only a few Daisuke knew. Saehara was there and so where the two Harada twins and of course Tomu had come, after all, he was part of the groups Dark was in. However, he hadn't expected Satoshi to come, but he was just staying in the corner observing the event that was taking place. Daisuke was trying to talk to people, but he felt rather out of place. He wasn't used to being round people or socializing so much apart from with family parties, and even then it had been a small group. He said hello again to another girl who he couldn't care to remember her name, before she went off again to the dance floor to some random song. Unfortunately, he wasn't having as much fun as he would off liked, or even hoped.

Dark was talking to Yuki on the other side of the room, discussing about the drinks they had gotten.

"We've got some really good stuff. He supplied us well this time. AB blood with high quality vodka. It's amazing what he'll do if you say it's for a special reason, but it sure did come with a price though." Yuki said, pouring the bottles into bowels on the long table, sniffing the blood, making him feel hungry.

"Doesn't matter. If it gets us good stuff, we should say it's special every time. Although, he might get suspicious after a while, don't you think?" He laughed and Yuki joined in. He then picked up two cups and filled them with the cocktail and handed one to Dark.

"Bottoms up buddy." He said, before he drank some and Dark followed suit. They looked at each other for a moment, before they smiled.

"You're right." Dark commented. "This _is_ good quality! I'm sure the guests would appreciate it." He looked over the party and saw some girls talking, chatting and stealing looks at him, not like it bothered him. He kind of liked the attention they gave him, but he didn't really care about them. Dark continued to look around until he saw a shock of red hair at the other end of the room and immediately identified it as Daisuke. He decided to go over to him to see if he was having a good time, but when he got there, the red head didn't look like a happy person, considering this party was for him.

"Hey Dai-chan, what's up?" He asked, sitting next to him, still with his drink in his hand. Daisuke looked up and tried to hide his discomfort behind a fake smile.

"Oh, nothing." He lied. "Well, it's just weird being around so many people, I guess I'm not used to it." That was the truth, well, half. He was nervous around people that he didn't know. He sighed and caught a scent of something that made his stomach twist and venom mixed with spit come into his mouth. His red eyes saw the cup in the other teens hands, and knew the scent was coming from there. Dark noticed this small glance and smiled, thinking how he could help his Dai-chan relax a little more. He handed him the drink and the other looked at him curious.

"If you want some, you can." He said, placing the cup in Daisuke's hands. Daisuke, looked at it for a moment, swishing the contents of the cup, before taking a sip of it as a tester. Indeed, it was very nice, but it didn't taste like your average blood, it tasted of something else. He took another sip, larger than the first to try to identify the other flavor.

"Neh, Dark, what's in here?" The red head asked, taking another sip of it. Dark smirked as he saw the vampire gulp the blood down, unaware of what else was mixed with it.

"Vodka." He said plainly. "Quite strong too I think, so you better be careful or you will… Say, have you ever had alcohol before?" The red head seemed to be smiling about something, now looking at the empty container in his hands.

"Nope!" Daisuke said, smiling at Dark revealing his teeth and his fangs that had grown with the blood. "But I be liking it. But my cups empty." He dipped it upside down and shook it, proving a point when not even a drop fell out. Daisuke then got up and made his way over to the punch bowls to refill his cup and got another for him companion, who was smiling at amusement, but also looking wary. Dark had given his friend the drink hoping to help him calm down a little, not to go hyper and drunk. _But this could be very entertaining to see what Dai-chan is like drunk. _He thought as Daisuke made his way back over with two cups and handing one to the vamp.

"Thanks Dai-chan." He smiled and took a sip out of his own cup, while Daisuke sat down and took a mouthful of it. "You seem to like that. But I recommend not having too much. You'll feel t in the morning." Dark took another sip.

"Oh well." Daisuke said in a sing-song voice. "I'll just have to have _lots of fun tonight._" But there was an undertone to that comment, especially of that fun tonight, that made Dark's ears perk up and look at the teen with a questioning look.

"And what do you mean by _fun_?" But his only reply was a giggle and a ruffling of his hair, which he found very odd, since he was always doing it to Daisuke. After that, the red head went into the crowd to talk to a group of older looking teens and seemed to making a good impression on them. Dark did a little inner cheer knowing he had helped Daisuke calm down and now maybe he could start to enjoy it more. He drank some more of his drink, feeling a little light, which was usual for him, if he had had five drinks of the average stuff. _Damn, this stuff _is_ good! _He commented, before taking another drink of it.

As the night went on, Daisuke seemed to get more and more confident whilst consuming more of the blood and vodka mixture. Dark was even sure the girls had started to even flirt with him, which annoyed him for some reason. He kept an eye on him while socializing to other group of people. However, there was something bound to go wrong and it happened when one girl kissed him, and her boyfriend saw it. The beefy dark brunette came storming up to the little red head, who was clearly drunk now, and the row began.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you little runt!" The guy demanded, making everyone stop what they were doing and turn to the action. Daisuke cleaned out his ear.

"Ow, not so loud. I'm only here. Sheesh!" A few people giggled at this while others, including Dark, gulped and prayed for the teens safety.

"What doya think you're doing kissing my girlfriend?" He shouted. The girl came up to the boy and tugged on his arm, trying to get him away from a potential fight.

"Come on Brad, people are staring at us." The girl said, trying to get her boyfriends attention away from the drunk vampire, who seemed to be very happy considering in the situation he was in at that moment.

"Shut up Tina!" Brad turned and threw the girl of his arm and she landed on the floor hard and yelped in pain as her arm bended funny. Daisuke looked over and some sense seem to come back to him and he was now angry with what the other teen had just done.

"I thought she was your girlfriend? Why the hell did you hurt her! You stupid bastered." Brad turned to him slowly, with a shock look on his face that soon became twisted with rage, his eyes set ablaze.

"What did you call me?"

"Didn't you hear?" Daisuke retorted in a sarcastic manner. "I said you were a bas-" But before he could finish, a fist was flying at him, but he was pulled out of the way and the fist hit air.

"Brad, cool it." Dark said, holding the red head in a possessive and protective way. "There was no need to get into a fight, or to hurt Tina. Daisuke is drunk, he'll probably forget all of this tomorrow and it's his party, so stop or get out!" His voice had gotten louder as he went on with his speech. Brad huffed and stormed out, still looking pretty pissed off. Daisuke turned to Dark and beamed at him like everything was okay again.

"Thanks. That might have hurt if you didn't pull me out of the way." He said and hugged Dark. "I'm bored and it's late. Can't we go back to our room? Pretty please with sugar and cherries and marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles and candy floss on top?" Dark tried really hard not to laugh at what he had just heard, or the look he ws given when it was being said. However, his self control couldn't handle it and he let a small chuckle escape him.

"Okay, we'll go. I take it your pretty tired and want to go to bed."

"Yeah. Bed." A small smirk and a glint in the ruby eyes made Dark curious of what was going on in that head of his, but he ignored. After all, he was drunk. They waved good bye to everyone, then left to head back to the dorms. The sun was already up in the sky and they covered their eyes from the bright light. Dark had to help Daisuke back to their room, but they seemed to have managed it. They entered the room, and Dark flopped down on his bed, smirking, remembering the last time he had been out and had ended up lying on Daisuke.

Daisuke was watching Dark, closing the door behind him and stood there. His smirk had returned again as he made his way to his bed, sitting on it so he was still looking at Dark. The purple haired vamp turned to look at Daisuke and propped himself up one elbow, an eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Is there some joke I'm missing?" Dark asked and Daisuke just shook his head in reply. Daisuke then got up and went to sit on Dark's bed, still smiling, which was beginning to creep his roommate out. "Dai-chan, your kinda freaking me out. What's the ma-mph!" Daisuke had launched himself at the unsuspecting teen and crashed his lips with his own. Dark was too stunned to do anything, but he came back to his senses and tried to pull away, only to lose it when hips began to grind between his legs. A moan came into the kiss as the action continued and Daisuke was smiling, grinding harder each time. Dark felt like his body was tingling all over and for a moment, lied there in the feeling, but he escaped his trance like state to push Daisuke off him, his hands gripping the smaller teens shoulders.

"Dai-chan, stop. You're going to regret in the morning, so please, stop. Not while you're in this state." Dark said, looking straight into those red orbs. Daisuke nodded and Dark remover his hands with a sigh. But his hands where taken and held above his head. Before he could protest, Daisuke spoke.

"Keep them there." Then he let go. Dark then tried to move his arms, but they felt numb to him, unable to move, unable to stop anything. Dark starred at the teen with wide eyes with shock and terror.

"Dai-chan, you can do manipulation? Oh, how fucking brilliant!" Dark said, trying to move any part of his arms that were pinned to the bed above his head, but to no avail. Daisuke was straddling Dark's hips, smiling at what he had achieved, before rolloin his hips over Dark's, making the teen moan involuntary. _Fuck, and I thought I was going to be the one on top. I guess I was just pushy in the… _But he lost his train of thoughts when his top was lifted and Daisuke was now busying himself with playing with Dark's hard nipples, licking and biting it. Dark writhed under him, trying to move away, but his body betraying him and keeping him there. The red head slowly moved down, kissing down the teens stomach till he reached his trousers. He smiled and pulled them down along with the boxers slowly, trying to create as much friction as possible.

"I think I should return the favor for what you did for me, don't you think?" Dark looked up at him confused. _Since when did I do… Wait, he couldn't mean… but that was a dream! _

"Wait, Daisuke! I didn't know that was really happening, I thought it was a dream! You don't need to return any-Nngh!" Daisuke had ignored him and took Dark into his mouth and began to suck and lick at it. Dark didn't want to admit it, but it felt so good. Since he couldn't do anything, he thought he might as well enjoy it, so he did just that. He didn't try to stop his moans, or pleads for him to go faster.

"Mmm, more! Ah, Dai-chan! So…close!" Daisuke began to hum lowly in his throat while gently scraping his fangs against Dark's weeping member and that sent him over the edge. He cummed into Daisuke's eager waiting mouth and swallowed it all, licking his lips. Dark was there on a high, staring at the ceiling with clouded eyes.

The red head kissed Dark and the other kissed back as he slowly felt feeling coming back to his arms and wiggled his fingers. Daisuke laid down next to him, resting his head on his chest and fell asleep. The teen looked at him, not sure whether to be happy about getting a blow job, or annoyed that he had just gotten a blow job. He sighed and gently lifter the sleeping teens head off him so he could go get cleaned and change.

He went to get a shower, only needing a quick wash from his activities, but Dark didn't regret doing that. What he was regretting was that he and Daisuke might not be able to continue as friends, one way or another. He dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers and a black tank top. He looked at the sleeping figure for a moment, debating whether he should move him, or leave him. Dark shrugged and got into bed with the teen and held him close, taking in his scent and smiling. _I guess dreams are real and do come true._ He then fell asleep, happy.

Ayame had been watching the scene unfold before her, from the party to the two boys falling to sleep with each other. She couldn't help but feel happy that she had done something to help the two get along like they should have been doing in the first place. Her and Kaito had made sure that their dream were connected, that way, they could confess to each other without them realizing it. _I'm glad that our son has found someone._ The cat then jumped onto the spare bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Neko: There we go. To clear stuff up for people who don't entirly get it, Dark and Daisuke were in the dream together and doing stuff like at the end of the chapter. fully aware of what they were doing, but thought that the other person was just their fantasy. Nope, they were doing it together.**

**Daisuke: So Dark was really doing that to me...**

**Dark: And I was really doing that to him...**

**Both: It wasn't our imagination!**

**Neko: Was the last scene your imagination? no, you were just in reality and Dai-chan was drunk and whorny! Until we meet again! Byebye!**


	10. Ch 9 Morning after

**Me: Oh look, I'm alive!  
****  
Dark: Good, cause now I can kill you!**

**Me: NOOO!**

**Daisuke: *Holding onto Dark* Don't kill Neko-chan!**

**Me: Well, before I am murdered by a rabid Dark, I would like to say I'm sorry for the late story and thank you to all who have faved, alerted this story... Also, thank you to Fate12343 and HikariNoTenshi-San for their reveiw and also to AmiXyUumE as they have reviewed this story on many occasions, thanks to you three, I was able to knuckle down and finish this chapter after reading them. Also, to the others who have reviewed, faved and alerted my story and me, I thank you as well. I thank you all. *bows***

**Daisuke: *Sniffles* That was such a touching speech**

**Me: Now go let Dark molest you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dark: You heard the crazy lady! *Drags him away***

**Me: Don't own DNAngel yadda yadda yadda. Thanks for waiting guys! Cookies for all! Onto the next Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Morning After

Daisuke was slowly waking up, feeling groggy and not wanting to face the day, so he curled closer to the warm thing. He wrapped his arms around it and buried his face, only to find it was slowly moving. _Do pillows move?_ He was then aware that there was pressure on his hip and it was quite hard where his head was resting. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked to see through the haze that covered his vision. He saw something dark against light, there was also purple. Daisuke, not remembering having this kind of pillows, looked up and saw Dark's peaceful face, still asleep, his head resting on his own arm, his lips parted slightly letting out his steady breaths. He was then aware how close their faces were and shuffled back slightly and saw that the pressure he felt on his hip had been the other teen's hand.

_W-why is h-he in my bed!_Daisuke thought as he continued to stare at the sleeping Dark, unaware that the red head was having a mental break down. He tried to recollect what he had done last night and blurry memories made themselves known to him. He remembered that he had gone to the welcoming party, that he didn't feel comfortable, then him drinking some of that stuff that Dark had given him. He then felt better, but they left, got back and he had...

"What the hell!" He shouted loudly as he remembered how he had pinned him to the bed while he did...That! Dark stirred in his sleep with a slight groan, before he fell back into his slumber. Daisuke then realized that they weren't in his bed, but the teens. _Why on earth did that happen! That wasn't supposed to happen!_ He began to pull at his hair, silently losing his sanity (Or so he thought anyway) until he heard a noise come from the other bed. He lifted himself up to he was on one elbow looking over Dark's figure, looking at Ayame, who seemed to have a smile in her eyes, like she knew what had occurred last night. The red head felt himself feel very uncomfortable under the look of the feline, so he went back to lying next to the sleeping vampire, who didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. _And I wonder why?_ A sarcastic voice was in Daisuke's head, before he shook it, trying to remove the voice and the images it brought of last night with it. _That didn't mean to happen. Sure I like him, but I was drunk, so I didn't mean to do that. Well, maybe I had meant to a little, but, but..._"AGH! This is so weird for me!" He said a little too loudly which made the other teen stir again and open one eye to look at the stressed out vamp, having been completely oblivious to the mental argument he had been having while he had been happily asleep. However, Daisuke didn't seem to notice that he had awoken, too wrapped up in his thoughts at that moment of time. He yawned and propped himself up, which got Daisuke's attention and his blush did not go unnoticed by the purple haired teen.

"Seriously, I usually have to drag you out of bed, but when you wake up yourself, on a Sunday no less, you're raising your voice." He said a joking manner, with sleep still there in his tone. He wanted nothing more to fall back to sleep, and his eyelids were beginning to close on him, but he was determined to stay awake long enough to sort out this hectic vampire that seemed to be in hysterics for some odd reason. "So, what's got you so worked up?" And the expression on Daisuke's face made him a little more confused. His crimson eyes were wide and giving him a dubious look, while his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"D-d-don't you remember... What happened last night? What I did to you!" Daisuke had thrown his arms in the air and waved them like a small bird trying to take his first flight from the nest. Dark furrowed his eyebrows for a second, till he realized what Daisuke was getting out and he made a silent 'oh' in understanding.

"Yeah, I remember. And I have to say, you were pretty good. And that was your first time I wager? Who knows, with a bit of practice you might-"

"Not helping you pervert!" Daisuke said as he threw a pillow at the purple haired teen, who dodged it and laughed in response. He grabbed his wrist before he could get another pillow and brought their faces only a few centimeters away from each other. The red head felt his cheeks begin to burn with the familiar heat he got whenever they were in these sorts of moments.

"Well, if you don't want to do that to me again, it looks like I'll be taking charge like I thought. Hope you liked you taste of being dominant, cause my little Dai-chan, your my uke from now on." And before Daisuke could get a word in, Dark had closed the gap between them and kissed him fully on the lips. The teen should have suspected this, but didn't, so he gave a surprised muffle of a squeak until he melted into the kiss, giving a soft moan when Dark's teeth bit his lower lip, asking for entrance which he was all to happily allowed. There was a battle between their tongues for dominance, which Dark ultimately won as he pushed Daisuke down, rolling over so he was on top of the smaller vampire, deepening the kiss with the help of gravity with him.

Daisuke moaned into the kiss as Dark's skilled tongue explored his mouth, allowing to completely submit to him. His arms had sneaked it's way around the purple teens neck, and that's where they hung loosely as they continued there make-out session, their kiss turning fiercer as they continued, until the need to breathe was to great and they reluctantly parted, both taking in much needed oxygen, although that didn't stop Daisuke's light headedness at all. He looked up at Dark, who had recovered quickly and had his bad-boy smirk on his lips and he couldn't help but give a lop sided smile of his own in return. He then noticed that he was still in his cloths from last night, while Dark was in a black vest top and boxers. Dark leaned down to give him another peck on the lips before he looked at him.

"Before I forget. Good morning Dai-chan." And with that, dark got some clothes and went into the bathroom, leaving a very dazed Daisuke, who merely stared at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot. He turned his head to see Ayame looking at him, an amused glint in her eye, which made him feel embarrassed of what the two boys had just done. _Wait, she's a cat, she doesn't know anything... Or perhaps more than I think. Nah, just me being paranoid. Yep, because apparently we're going out now... right? Well, it would make sense if we did after everything we've done. I'll ask him when he comes out of the shower. _Unfortunately for the red head, when Dark came out, thoughts of asking him flew out the window, when he appeared in nothing more than a towel that was about the same size as a mini skirt. _Damn Dark, why did you have to come out like that? What was I going to ask? Oh yeah, boyfriend thingy... that sounds weird even in my head!  
_  
"Hey, Dark?" Daisuke asked and the teen turned to face him to show he was listening. "Are we, um, well, you know, together?" That wasn't exactly how he wanted to put it but it's not like he could grab the words and take them back now they were out there. Dark blinked a few times and smiled at how cute Daisuke was being. His cheeks a nice rosey colour, although it appeared it was still going through different shades, his crimson eyes glossy, giving that of what a small child would on their parents to get some sweets when they hadn't finished their dinner, the infamous puppy dog eyes and to top it all off, his bottom lip was jutting out slightly, giving him the most adorable pout ever. _Must not jump him, must not jump him. Must, not, ju- _But to his dismay (Absolute delight) He was next to the other vampire kissing those pouty lips. _This doesn't class as jumping him... right? _He pulled away and the smaller teen followed slightly, still wanting to continue with their kiss. The purple head chuckled as the sudden look of annoyence that crossed those blood red eyes. _Feisty little kitty... Actually,I can imagine him with ears and tail, a color too... I wonder if he would cosplay?  
_  
Daisuke, unaware of the others plans and want growing to put him in an animal outfit, put a hand on his shoulder to get him out of his musings. "Well, is that a yes then?" He was trying to keep down the small smile, just in case he was about to be turned down, and if so, he wouls have to use his power to hold the teen down and beat him to a bloody pulp. _When did I become violent...?_Dark looked at him with his trade mark smirk and gave him another quick kiss. "Yep. We're together now, whether you like it or not, because quite frankly, I'm noy gonna let you leave me, even if you beg." His smirk grew bigger. "Although, if you beg for _other _things, I'll be happy to oblige." Daisuke looked at him. 1 second) _What does that mean... _2 seconds) Other _things meaning... _3 seconds) ... _Oh. _"Dark you pervert!" He yelled as his blush spread across his face and half of his neck and if someone had seen him in that state, they might have thought he had sunburn. The flustered boy grabbed the closest thing and threw it at him. Dark caught it and looked at it. "Pillows can't hurt me you know..." He turned back and fell of the bed as Daisuke flung himself at the unsuspecting teen.

"Distractions. They help sometimes."

"Dai-chan, right now, your distracting me... Considering I'm in a towel, your in clothes that should be washed." His smirk returned as he grabbed the hem of the top the teen was wearing. "So, did you want me undress you instead? I'm more then happy to do so." Before the teen could register what was happening, he was on his back with Dark hovering over him, eyes glinting with mischief. Daisuke's hands were pinned aboe his head and he couldn't move his hips because they were being staddled. His blush appeared and he turned his head to the side slightly. _why do I feel a strong sense of de ja vu?  
_  
"Pervert..." Daisuke muttered, trying to conceal his eyes with his bangs. Sure he had let Dark do somethings to him, and he did some things to him in return, but there was perfectly understandable reasons for that. _Yeah, I thought I was dreaming then I got drunk. Yeah Daisuke, _really _good excuses...  
_  
Dark chuckled at him and lowered his head down to whisper in the embarrassed teens ear. "I know you like it, _my Dai-su-ke_" Said vampire felt a shiver down his spine and had found a new love for his name. And he had been called Dark's, like he belonged to him and that gave him a feeling of importance and joy. He looked up at the purple headed teen, who was smiling down at him. Not smirking, but smiling.

"If I'm yours, then you're mine." He gave his biggest smile, happy that they were together and he wanted this moment to last forever, just them like this. But their feline companion had other idea's and bounded onto Daisuke's chest, quite low because of how close they were. She looked at him first, then gave a look at Dark, which seemed to be something like a warning but she still looked pleased look. Then she bounded of to the door, a silent plea to be let out. With a sigh Dark let go and got of his boyfriend and went to let the cat out, before closing the door after her.

"Tell me if I'm going crazy Dai-chan," He said going to the drawers to put some boxers on and take of the towel and started to rumage through his drawers to get some clothes. "but that cat, she seems like she knows what's going on. Or am I imagining that she gave me a 'play-nice' look?" Daisuke got up from the floor and sat back on his own bed while he thought about it.

"No, she gave me the same look. Also, when I woke up, she seemed to be smiling at me, like she was amused and happy at the same time, like she knew exactly what we did but she seemed very self-satisfied." Daisuke thought more and he was sure that he had already knew that, but he felt there was something more to it. Also, she had given such a look to Dark like what a parent does. Something was nagging at him, but he wasn't sure what, so shrugged it off, got his clothes and towel and went into the bathroom for a shower.

When he came out in his black jeans and red t-shirt, he saw Dark lying on his bed in black turtle neck top that hugged to him, like most of his clothes seemed to do and black baggy trousers. He was just stairing at the ceiling, but he had a far away look in his eyes like he was deep in thought. Daisuke smiled to himself and decided he would get a sneak attack on him while his gaurd was down. He crept up slowly and, waited a few seconds before leaping on him. Only, his plan hadn't gone like he had hoped. Instead, Dark rolled over slightly so he fell on the bed and was pinned down onto his stomach by a smirking dark.

"Thought you could get the jump on me, eh Dai-chan?" He asked while the teen beneath him struggled to get out, only it appeared that he couldn't get out.

"Well, you looked like you weren't paying attention, so I thought I could..." He mumbled into the covers which made the other chuckle at how cute the he was was being. "Can you get off me now please?" He asked and Dark smirked.

"Now why would you do that?" He asked as he started to kiss the exposed part of the red headds neck, occasionally sucking at a part of skin and Daisuke had to do his best not to moan.

"Because I'm facing the pilllow and I want to look at you." If in doubt, use thier weapon against them, in this case, Dark's ego. He quickle flipped him over, but he was still on top of him, making sure the teens wrist were in a grip above his head so he couldn't struggle.  
"There you go. Plus, I like to look at you too." And he returned to nibbling on his Dai-chans neck, enjoying the little noises he earned from it. _My Dia-chan. _He slightly grazed his fangs along the vein, giving it a soft nip, which got a gasp from him. He went up and started kissing the other deeply, whilee his hands moved down and under his top, tracing his fingertips slightly over the perfect skin, liking how it shuddered under his touch. He was very responisve indeed.

There was three knocks at the door and Dark growled, ignoring it and continueing molesting the red head, and his mind was on cloud nine to even bother with thinking they were being rude ignoring the person at the door. Another three knocks, slightly harder, making the taller vampire stop and glare at the door, hoping that the person on the other side would get the point and leave them alone, since this was a perfect oppertunity to take him. _Humans would do this at this time... _(A/N Remember, it's always late pm and early am for them)

"Dark Mousy and Daisuke Niwa, get up and come down for berakfast. You know you're suppose to attend it." Satoshi said from the other side of the door, which was enough to get Daisuke out of his daze and push the growling teen off him, but grabbed him before he fell of the bed, taking with him and they ended up kissing, only the roles were reverssed this time. He blushed while Dark smirked.

"I wonder if you actually like pleasing me my little Dai-chan." He purred, cupping his cheek and pulling him down slightly. He licked his neck up to his ear, stopping to whispering into it. "Because if you like, you can do that to me whenever you like." He bit softly on his ear, making the other moan slightly, a heavy blush set on his face. He leaned up and gave him a long kiss before sitting up and helping the still blushing male, going to the door and opening, Satoshi not there, which was thankful because if he had seen him, he might have punched the blunette in the face, screw the rule of not punching someone with glasses, he broke the rule of no inturupting when he's having some _fun _with his new boyfriend. _Damn Satoshi! Little git is so annoying! _Daisuke followed him, brushing his arm against Dark's to bring him out of his thoughts.

"So, um... What are we going to tell everyone? Or, is it going to be a little secret?" Daisuke asked, smiling at him, while Dark ruffled his hair. He giggled at the action, liking it when only Dark did it.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with sharing it, that is, if your comfortable with it? We can wait a little long-" However he was cut off when he heard a very familiar squeal comming from down the corrider. The Harada twins were there and both males could guess that it was the younger one who had done the deafening sound. "Oh God help me..."

"Daisuke-kun! Dark-san!" Risa shouted as she ran up to them, panting slightly when she stopped. After regaining her breath, she looked up and smiled at both of them. "Good Morining. The party yesterday was awesome! Thank you for inviting us." She said, looking at them both, but her eyes suddenly fixed on Daisuke, well, on neck, where there was a little bruise making itself known there, just poking out from under the cut of his color. "Did you hurt yourself Daisuke-kun, you've got a mark on your neck." Daisuke rubbed the area she had pointed at and noticed it was slightly tender there, before realizing their activities before comming out. _Dark..._

"No no, I'm fine honest." He said smiling, while the heat crept up to his cheeks and Dark smirked at him, feeling a sense of pride that he had marked him so now people would know he was his and _only_ his. Risa looked at him, making his face reden more, while Riku looked at him and Risa, confused at what she was getting at, because she hadn't seen the mark. Just then, Risa stood up straight with her arms folded and looking accusingly at the red head.

"Okay, you gave you that love bite?" Risa asked in a demanding tone, wanting to hear gossip like any school girl would and when it came to relationshipd, she had to know first. Daisuke looked at her owl like, not sure how she had figured it, while Dark was trying his best not to laugh at the whole sitiuation, finding it more than amusing. "I can tell what the mark is, I've seen enough of them, now tell me who did it. I refuse to let you go until you tell me." He blushed more, unsure if he should tell her and didn't dare turn to the taller vampire for assistance because he felt hat would just give the whole thing away. Riku saw this and put a hand on her younger sisters shoulder.

"Give it a rest Risa, can't you tell he is embaressed enough already. I don't think he expected the _other _to leave a mark on him." She gave a look in Dark's direction, knowing full well he didn't have that mark before he left the party and also that no-one else could have been in that room. Apparently, Risa didn't put that all together or wasn't that observent to realise it. Risa glared at her sister and then looked up pleading to Dark.

"Dark, you must know right? Please tell me." She begged, her hands clasped in front of her as if in prayer and waited for a reply from the purple haired teen. He looked at Daisuke, asking with his eyes if he could tell and with a smile and nod from the other, he gave his 'bad-ass' smile and put his arms around Daisuke's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. He looked at the girl, who was looking very confused until he tilted his head slightly and kissed the mark. Daisuke blushed deep crimson, wondering why Dark had to do that to explain it when a simple answer would have been enough. But no, he had t be all dramatic. The teen looked up after kissing the bruise and smiled at Risa.

"Me. Daisuke is mine and if anyone dares even think of taking him away from me, well, they won't even have the chance." He saidd simply, ruffling the teen hair, while Daisuke blushed and rolled his eyes, but happy that he didn't want him to go. He felt so warm and happy, so loved. Risa looked wide eyed at both of them and was wondering how the number one fangirl of Dark was going to take it. What both had not been expecting was a high pitch squeal from her and jumping around in a circle.

"That's so cute! Oh wow, thats so amazing." She took a look at them and began to giggle again. Riku rolled her eyes at her sister. And there was born a new yaoi fan girl. After Risa was able to keep her giggles low enough, they went to get breakfast, Dark's arm was draped over Daisuke's shoulder and he smiled, enjoying the closeness between them. Risa kept giving them glances and giggling, which was starting to get on all of their nerves, including Riku. Even though she was secretly enjoying the couple shows of affection, she was able to keep it in control till her and her sister could go to their room and talk all night long, talking about their little imagination fantasies between Dark and Daisuke.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Tomu, who looked like he had just got out of bed, which made Dark chuckle at the state of him. Daisuke was a little bit confused by why his boyfriend _yep, my boyfriend. _was laughing at the poor state one of his friends was in.

"Had a little too much to drink, eh Tomu?" Dark said as he continued to chuckle while he recieved a slight glare from the blury eyed teen, running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe a little. By the way, where did you two go after that little spat Daisuke had with Brad? Oh, congradulations on that by the way. You've got guts for a little guy." He ruffled the red heads hair smiling while said teen blushed slightly, not exactly sure why he had done that in the first place. Dark looked at the smaller one and became slightly jelous when he saw a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Not liking someone else touching his Dai-chan, he decided to quickly but in.

"We went back to our room 'cause Dai-chan wass tired. Also he's not use to parties, but with a little bit of practice, I'm pretty sure he can get there." _Along with practicing _other _things. _Dark added in his head and he gave a slight wink to the vampire, who blushed taking a few guesses what was going through the taller males head, very close to the actual mark.

"So, what have you got planned for today?" Tomu asked as they got some food and went to sit down at a vacant table, Dark and Daisuke sitting together while they got all knowing looks from the twins, while the Tomu... Was completely oblivious to it all. Daisuke decided that he was going to start eating as he was feeling hungry and stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth quite happily.

"I think I'm going to go see my sister. There's a few things I want to talk to her about." The purple haired teen said as he watched the red eyed teen eat, smirking to himself. _Actually, he does taste like strawberries, just a whole lot better. _"Hey, Dai-chan. Can I have a strawberry please? I think you've made me addicted to them." Daisuke gave a confused look at him, a little bit a syrup running down his lip. Dark resisted the urge to kiss him and settled to wiping the sticky substance with his finger and licking it off. Daisuke blushed deep crimson and two giggles could be heard from next to them while the other boy seemed to have woken up slightly by what happened. "Never mind, that will do." He chuckled as he began to eat his own breakfast, leaving a still red and confused Daisuke.

"Umm, did I miss something between you two or something?" Tomu asked as he saw a sly smirk on Dark's face and the red head still not having his blush under control as he continued eating his pancakes, although a lot slower this time. He turned to the two girls who were whispering and giggling which did not help him figure it out, but if the two boys weren't going to tell him, then might as well go to the next source. "Do you know whats going on with them?"

Risa giggled and blushed a little, eyes going sparkly. "oh, it's the most wonderful thing. Dark and Daisuke are going out. Isn't that amazing!" Tomu's mouth fell open and so did the table next to them as the youngest twin had said a little too loudly. Then, there was a quite whisper that spread like locus on a harvest and quickly everyone was talking about how Dark, who was a famous heart breaker of the school, had gotten himself a boyfriend and the new kid no less. Daisuke wanted to sink into his seat, not bothered that everyone knew, but because _everyone _were giving him calculating looks. He turned to Dark for help who just smiled at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"They were going to find out anyway, right? So it doesn't matter. Besides, you might end up getting very popular now and your with me, so there's nothing to worry about." He nodded and felt a little better, but it went quickly when a group of girls came glaring at the smaller vampire as they marched up to their table. He began to shrink into himself, hoping they would leave him alone, but no one cared to listen to his silent wish as the stopped right in front of him.

"How dare you! You don't deserve someone like Dark-sama! Your nothing but a puny, insegnificant brat who only wants attention. You could you even think using Dark-sama in such a way!" There were nods and muttered agreements to from the other girls in the group while the male unconsiously moved closer to Dark for protection. More glares were sent his way and was getting a little scared by the group, wondering if they were going to beat him up or something.

"How dare you say something like that to him!" Risa shoutedm standing up and slamming her hands down at the table, getting everyone's attention. The girls looked at her and the leader looked shocked before a evil smile crossed her face, making Daisuke shiver slightly and moce closer to the taller male, who put an arm around his waist.

"Risa Harada. Oh, how he mighty have fallen. What, realised that you were never going to get with him so you don't mind this? You're a disgrace to the Dark-sama fan club!" _Fan club? Oh boy, I really got myself in something now. _The girls glared at each other for a moment before someone getting up alerted their attention. Dark had stood up with Daisuke as he still had a grip around him and looked at the group. He walked towards them calmly and stood in front of the leader of the girls.

"Actually, I had more chance with getting with Riku then any of you. You're annoying, you stalk me wherever I go and i can never seem to have a moments peice when I'm on my own. You all are stupid, annoying bitches and if you can't except my relationship, then kindly fuck off." He said this all in a very calm voicem which only made more scary and dangerous. The girls were shoxked and most quickly left while only three stayed behind, looking very ashamed with themselves. Dark raised an eyebrow at them, wondering what the girls were up to.

"We're very sorry Dark-sama. We actually came to congradulate you, but we got scared and went along with the rest of them." The first girl said, looking like she was about to cry.

"We actually thought it was good that you finally find someone and we kinda think it's cute." The second girl said her voice not as timid as the first, but still wary.

"Please say you forgive us." The third girl said and they all bowed in unison. Dark gave a long sigh and went over to the girls bringing Daisuke along with him, who was a little more willing them when he had dragged him to the angry fan girl mob. The girls looked up with worried eyes but they got the usual smirk from Dark and they knew they were forgiven.

"Thanks for that. Also, I think you should go speak with the Harada twins sometime. I'm pretty sure you could have a few good conversations." And with that, he waved over to the other three on the table and went out of the hall with his boyfriend at his side. When they were out, Daisuke sighed a little, feeling better being out of everyones gaze. Dark looked at him with a confused look and he just smiled at him.

"Nothing, just a little scary I think. I thought Risa was the worst fan girl for you, obviously I was mistaken." Dark chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, she was the most _persistent _of the lot, which was annoying but there were those who wouldn't except any of my relationship unless it was with one of those girls. I did try a few of them, but it was too uch and they were dumped within a few days. I think the longest was a week." He laughed again as they started making their way over to Lucy's flat.

They arrived and signed in like they had done before and made their way upto the floor where Dark's sister lived. "Actually, it's onna be wierd telling her since she mistook us for going out in the first place, didn't she?" Daisuke said as the reached the floor. Dark nodded in agreement as he knocked on the door.

"She knows way to much it's scary." Dark said as he heard a 'wait a sec' and a few curses as the door opened to reveal Lucy with her hair tied back with a pen behind her ear. Her green eyes widened as she looked at both of them, a smile plaring on her lips as she folded her arms and lent against the door frame.

"Thursday already Darky-kun? Or is their something important going on... Or perhaps, a nice bit of gossip for me? Heard there's something happend. Care to share?" _How did she know? _Were both the males thoughts as they were allowed inside to see books scattered all over the table and some on the chairs. "You'll have to excuse the mess I'm afraid. Been studying more or less none stop." She moved some books out of the way so they could all sit down, Dark making sure Daisuke sat next to him. Lucy smiled and looked at the two waiting for them to tell her what she already knew.

"Me and Dai-chan are going out." Dark stated simply with a shrug of his shoulder. Lucy giggled and went to give both of them a bear hug, a huge grin on her face. She let go after a bit and the two males gained some air into the oxygen starved lungs. "Why do you have to give hugs like that?" Dark said as he made sure Daisuke was okay, who was thankfully, surviving yet another hug.

"Because I want to and I'm so glad that you'r together. If you have any problems make sure you come to me and remember to use protection when your having your _fun_ okay?" She said and both boys looked at her shocked. Daisuke was going red and he felt like his whole body was going the same shade as his hair. Heck, he even thought his hair had gone a shade darker with that statement. Dark had burst out laughing at hearing his sister give him 'the talk' and hugged Daisuke.

"We will Lucy, but I don't think you'll have to worry about that now will she Dai-chan." Dark said as he ruffled his hair.

"Umm, n-n-n-no I g-guess." Daisuke stuttered trying to make his blush go down, but it didn't help that the other occupents of the room were laughing at his answer. He pouted and folded his arms which only made them laugh more at how cute he was being. After they had both controlled their laughter, dark kissed the still pouting vamps cheek which made the others crimson eyes go wide and turn quickly to look at him.

"As cute as you are pouting, leave it for another time, okay?" He gave his bad boy smirk and a wink, implying something that made him blush for the upteenth time.

"Dark! Stop saying weird stuff!" Daisuke whined which made Dark chuckle and move his face closer to him. He smirked as he saw the blush deepn at how close they were.

"You love it, so no complaining." He closed the space between them to kiss Daisuke fully on the lips. He was about to go further till he heard an 'ahem' in the room. They both looked up and saw a smirking Lucy with her arms folded and amused eyes. Dark chuckled and sat up straight while Daisuke looked down at the floor. _Are they sure they are not related? _He thought as he looked back up at Lucy.

"As much as I would have liked the show, I have some work to do, so go make out somewhere else." She said as she stood up and shood the boys out of the door. "Good luck on being together and come over again some time. Seeya!" They smiled and left heading back down to sin out and go somewhere. where, they didn't know but something in Dark's smirk made him think that he was up to something.

"Well, you heard my sister, lets find somewhere else to make out." He smiled at Daisuke who gave a laugh despite himself. "After all, sister knows best but we have to avoid the fan clubs" He continued and Daisuke looked at him in confusion.

"Fan club's'" He asked, putting emphesis on the 's' "Why, are there more that I don't know about." He asked while Dark began to laugh.

"I think Risa has made a fan club for the both of us. And riku and those three girls are most likely members of it." He continued to laugh while the red head teened groaned. He didn't actually care about being popular, but he guessed that just came with being with Dark in the first place. Oh well, he could live with that, as long as he was with Dark.

"Hey Dark." Daisuke said as the walked out of the building, Dark looked at him and he beamed up at the taller male. "I'm glad that we're going out." Dark smiled at him and pulled him into an embrace which he quickly accepted and returned, snuggling into his chest.

"Me too Dai-chan." Dark said as he kissed the top of his head and they continued to walk back to the dorms as a thought passed through both of their heads as they smiled at each other.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Me: Hows that for a soppy end of the chapter. Lol at my OC and go Risa. Even though I don't like her that much, if she became a yaoi fangirl, I think more people would like her... Just my opinion.**

**Dark: She's still annoying.**

**Daisuke: but at least she stood up for us. **

**Me: Yep. Again, sorry for the long wait and this is just a filler chapter as you can probably tell, but I added some fluff and stuff. But, I think i will be able to get the plot moving since my Neko's are working again. Cookies for all who read and reveiws are most appreciated!**


	11. Ch 10 Known Acts

**Me: Well, I did it... Much stressing about it and the rash on my left arms proves it, but I have finally done it! *Throws strips of paper in the air* Please note, Daisuke will be kinda OCC but, if you were with Dark, surely some pervertedness is bound to rub of him. **

**Daisuke: What?**

**Dark: Oooh, Kinky.**

**Daisuke: Dark you pervert!**

**Dark: You love it. *smirks***

**Me: *Clears throat* Well, this is a lemon. I've been having my exams and it actually took away my yaoi fangirl and held her hostage. I just couldn't seem to read or write yaoi. It was a dark time. But I have got her back! Tissues at ready for those who might possibly get nose bleeds *cough* NeonCrescent *cough* XD. **

**Daisuke: Neko-chan doesn't own DNAngel or any of the characters. She just owns a hand full of OC's in this story.**

**Dark: The story is hers though from her own... wired twisted imagination.**

**Me: Onto the chapter!**

* * *

3 weeks had passed since Dark and Daisuke had announced that they were officially a couple and apart for the fan girls who kept commenting and squealing their annoying girly scream everytime they saw the two males hold hands or Dark give Daisuke a kiss on the lips before they parted to go to classes, or when the boys keep wooting at them and saying that purple haired teen was 'the master of the seme's' Which resulted in the red eyed vampire finding out that the terms 'seme' and 'uke' were real and blushed profoundly when he learnt there meanings. However, a heated make out session between the two when they got back and all was forgiven, as Daisuke decided he would let the most confident of them be the seme... For now anyway. After all, he had got Dark into submissive when he was drunk an realised that he had the power to minipulate him. He hadn't used his power since then, not really seeing the point, when Dark was happy to oblige to anything he wanted anyway. They were fully comfortable with each other and the red haired teen soon realised the Dark had a soft side, enjoying the fact of being in the others company, eating their food together outside under the tree, Dark holding him, nuzzling his neck ocasionally with a few spare kissses, making his boyfriend smile and blush at the small affectionate gestures. Of course, Dark still showed his bad-boy perverted side, but Daisuke loved him just the same for it and as many times as he denied that he should stop with the comments, he enjoyed it in a strange way.

Then there were the times where they showed their affection and love in their own room where no-one would see them. Dark had found out that his litte Dai-chan actually like dirty talk. They hadn't gone all the way yet, Daisuke still nervous about it and Dark respected that, however, since they were both accostomed to each other, they had no problems with the other touching them, or being naked in front of each other... Okay, Daisuke _is _embarressed when he sees his boyfriend walk out of the shower with no towel and he has only woken up. He was pretty sure Dark did it on purpose if the smirk he wore every time he did it anything to go by. Daisuke knew that Dark had a body that anyone would drool over and he knew that he had seen him naked plenty of times (Even though they didn't have anymore connected dreams, Dark was still in many if not all of Daisuke's) it seemed he was still phased when he is only coming back to reality.

"Why, oh why must you do this Dark?" He pouted as he rubbed his eyes, stretching and yawning until he felt warm lips on his and instantly melted into it. In the back of his mind, he was telling himself he had to be less vunrable, while the main part of his brain was telling it to sht up and let him enjoy his good morning kiss. It had become a thing now, like a newly married couple to kiss each other in the morning before they went on with their daily routines. It was a wednesday so they had most of their classes together. They had magic class together today. Since they knew what Daisuke could do now, they were determind to find out what Dark's hidden ability now, although, it didn't stop the red head looking over what minipulation could do. He was very surprised that in some cases, you could minipulate people just by looking at their target. He was curious to see if this worked and would look at people, thinking very hard of an actoin, only for the person not to do it and look at him confused. He gave a sigh after his fifth attempt and fail, looking back at the book to see what thins Dark could do. He saw something that caught his eye which was shape shifting. He didn't know why, but it caught his attention for some reason. He started reading it, seeing what thedifferent techniques and what is required. Also, how to notice a shape shifter and other magical tasks that could link or were similar to it.

"Say, Dark?" He asked, looking up to a very bored looking teen, stairing at the book instead of reading it. He turned his head at the sound of the red heads voice and gave a small 'hmm' as his response to say he was listening. Daisuke went back to looking at the page before passing it over for his boyfriend to read as well. "What about shape shifting and transformation? It's one of those that require mental and physical skill, and looks interesting. What do you think?" He asked, hoping that the purple haired teen might find some interst in it instead of trying to find ways of destroying things. His eyes roamed over the text, his facial expression showing interest, before going to another page. The title stated 'Possesion and ownership'. He read through it, Daisuke looking over to see it too.

_Possesion and Ownership is when one's soul enters another being's body, the stronger the caster, the more success and access they should have of entering the body and taking it over. This is a very good way of spying, much like Transmormation. Many of the vampires that were able to use this technique were able to gether information for wars and battles by attending meetings with someone elses body. In some rare cases, it has been known that some vampires are able to shape shift in anpthers body. Usually though, they are not higher species of creatures and usualy small ones as they are easier to control. In trying to learn this skill, one must have a strong will, stronger then their targets to possess that body. If succesful, the vampires body will fall unconcious until they return from the other. It can take years to perfect this skill and even then, many more for people to build the will and stamina to posses larger, stronger creatures._

"Sounds very interesting. What made you pick this out Dai-chan?" He asked, looking at the teen who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It just seemed to stand out, thats all." Dark gave an understanding nod before flipping through the book again, looking at other things similar to those techniques, actuallymore intreged then by leaning to control fire or something with power to it. They sat in silence, Daisuke still trying to minipulate someone with only looking at them. Of course, he wasn't trying to make it obvious he was minipulting them, just something small, like scrach their head, or suddenly dropping their pen for no apparent reason. He sighed and went back to the book, looking at some ways to figure out how to do it. When he read however, his eyes went wide, a twinkle of mischief enteringg his crimson orbs as he turned to the teen next to him, not realising what he was thinking.

_Well, it states that it works better if you are more in sync with the target, or very close. Sorry Dark, it's all for the good of me improving my talent. _He said, feeling slightly excited. He looked and him, who was still reading unaware of what was going to happen to him. He thought of an action and concentrated hard on it, trying to see Dark doing the action in his head. He had to stop himself cheering when he saw the vampire scratch the side of his head, up, down, up, down then up before continuing with what he was doing. Of course, he couldn't say it was completely him, so he had to try again. He once again thought of an action and did the same, imagining him doing the action. He couldn't stop his grin when Dark sighed and closed the book, pushing it away from him. Daisuke decided to see if his boyfriend realised what he had just done, so leaned closer to him.

"What's up Dark? Why did you suddenly stop reading? I thought you were pretty in to it." He said, trying to muster as much innocence into his tone without trying to laugh at when violet eyes looked at him with a confused look then at sad closed book, making him ore confused as to why he had just done the action without actually having a reason to do so apart from he just felt doing it. He then looked to the red head with a confused look and shrugged.

"Actully, I don't know." He said, folding his arms with a thoughtful look on his face. "I just felt like it." He looked at Daisuke, who was trying his best not to laugh, but it seemed Dark saw straight through it. "You know something, don't you?" He said, an eye brow raised and the smaller teen couldn't keep it in as he laughed, some people turning around to look at him with a skeptical look, while purple haired teen looked a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Dark. I really am. But I just wanted to test at how well my minipulation was. I was the reason you suddenly closed the book. Sorry, but if I told you, you might have resisted it slightly, not on purpose, but because your expecting it. I promise I won't make you doing anything though." He said, putting a hand up in declaration. Dark continued to look at him before a smirk appeared on his face. Daisuke was now very worried at the look he was getting from him, slowly trying to back away, but that meant he only came closer to him, until the red head had no where else to go apart from the floor, with his boyfriend right next to him.

"My my, Dai-chan," He said in a hushed tone, leaning closer to him. "I didn't know you were so into making me do things. But, I guess I could use that to my advantage. I can just say your minipulating me, and no-one would be any wiser." He said as he placedunder the desk and brought his hand to go under the small teens shirt, said teens face going red. He glared at his molester, who only smirked as his hand rubbed his side, raising to go to his chest, making Daisuke bite his lip to stop a moan escaping his lips when he passed his nipples, leaning into the touch much to his dislike. Dark was now happy they were right at the back in a corner so no-one could see them. He continued to massage the boys chest, slowly going lower, trailing a finger around his navel, Daisuke whimpering a little, feeling himself getting a little aroused by his touches. Before Dark could continue though, the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. He frowned a little before removing his hand, Daisuke breathing a sigh of relief that nothing else had happened, altough, he now had a slight problem with the downstairs department. He glared at him, but he only gave him a kiss on those pouty lips with a wink. "That was a punishment." He said as he left the room, Daisuke thinking of something to solve his problem.

When is was sorted, he followed were Dark had gone and caught up to him, still pouting with a tinge of pink still in his cheeks. Dark just chuckled and roughled his hair which made him smile a little. But he wasn't going to let him off that easily, no, he wanted revenge for embarressing him in class, so he was going to get his revenge when Dark least expected it.

_~After school~_

Dark and Daisuke was making there back to their room, the red head happy in what he was going to do for his revenge, although, he didn't think Dark would mind it too much since he would enjoy it. _I said I wouldn't minipulate you to do things Dark. However, there was something else I won't to try out about my power._ Dark was unaware as he went in and flopped onto his bed with a sigh, looking up at the cieling and the red head couldn't have been more happier. He sat down on his own bed, looking at him. Purple eyes that were once closed opened and he felt the top of his head, before looking at Daisuke, was sitting reading a book. Odd, he could have sworn he felt someone touch the top of his head. He turned away, eyes closed and again he felt hands in his hair, massaging his head. It actually felt pretty nice and he let a sigh out. Red eyes were on him with a smile as he continued to think of the actoin, except he wasn't minipulating Dark, well in sense he was, but making him think there was something there. _Lull him into a false sense of security. _He thought as he made the 'hands' move from his head down to his neck and shoulders.

The purple headed teen was unaware of what was truly going on, enjoying the sensation of someone massaging his shoulders, feeling relaxed and calm. He felt the 'hands' go further down and his eyes snapped open with a gasp as he felt 'hands' on his skin under his uniform. He looked at Daisuke who smiling and he knew he was the culprit. However, he didn't have time to voice his complaint when the 'hands' was acompanied by something wet like, sliding over his neck, making him groan at the sensation. _What is Dai-chan doing? More minipulation? _He thought as he felt a force push him down, like someone was actually there in top of him, except no-one else was in the room apart from him and his boyfriend, who was smiling at the silent molesting he was doing.

"Dai-chan? What are you doing?" He said in a shaky voice, the 'hands' now playing with his nipples, making him moan and twist a little, but he couldn't escape the invisble torture. Daisuke just watched with a smile on his face, happy that his minipulation worked.

"I'm just getting some pay back for the classroom incident." He smiled sweetly which made Dark even more worried. "Now relax and enjoy. You'll like the next part" He said, which he pleased to see a confused look on his targets face. He didn't understand the red head until he felt something on his semi hard on, making him buck slightly into whatever it was. _So that's what he meant..._ He thought as the 'hand' began to stroke him, getting him fully erected, groaning now that his pants were to tight for him. But still, the 'hand' continued, making him groan, panting slightly. But then, it stopped and everything was gone, leaving him before they could finish sorting out the arousel. He gave a groan in disapointment before looking at the far too innocent looking Daisuke, that just couldn't get his wide smile to follow that look. He gave a glare while he focused on his breathing, before he noticed something that made him smirk.

"Well Dai-chan. Did my little display please you?" He asked as he saw a slight tent in the others pants. Said teen blushed tenfold before crossing his legs, trying to over up his own excitment. But it was no use, Dark had seen in and he now it was his turn to take charge. He went over to him slowly, his eyes fixated on the vampire, who was squirming under the intense gaze. He crawled onto the bed, making Daisuke look at him with wide eyes, moving back to get away, but just now allowing the purple headed male to get more room, his smirk never faulting. He moved in to kiss the stunned scared looking teen, who instantly returned it, his eyes closing and him mentally cursing himself for being weak against him, then not giving a damn when he felt Dark's tongue enter his mouth.

He smirked slightly into the kiss enjoying that the red head was submitting to him, his hands going around his waist to pull him closer to him, deepening the kiss while Daisuke's hands automatically went to go around Dark's neck, moaning as their arousels brushed against each other by accident, making him pull away to get some air for his lungs, while the other continued to kiss him down his jaw line and neck, biting gently as not to peirce the skin at his vein, making another moan come from the teen. Daisuke's grip tightened like it was his life line while Dark unbuttoned his shirt, his hands going up to massage his chest while his lips were preocupied with leaving little hicky's over his neck and color bone. He arched into the hands when they started rubbing his nipples, purple eyes looking up to see a slightly panting, beat red Daisuke. His member strained against the confines of his own pants at the sight, but he had to take it slow and wait for his boyfriend to be ready.

"D-dark..." Daisuke moaned, rubbing his groin against the others, wanting more attention there instead of getting teased. Dark groaned as he started to grind against him, both meeting each other is their own rhythm while they went back to kissing each other. Daisuke had decided he wanted to explore the others skin too, and started to unbutton his school shirt also, Dark helping him with it. With both of their shirts off, there hands ran over each others bodies, their mouths still in lip lock, it becoming more passionate as they went on with their actions. However, their moment was broken when a very loud knock was heard, making the taller one of them glare at the door while the red head merely whimpered a little at the loss of warmth and attention, his mind still hazy.

"Dark, Daisuke? We came up here to tell you to come down for dinner." Rise said, the red eyes widening and hoping that she had not just heard what they had been doing, his face seeming to heat up more. But, they both males knew they were not in this most appropriate states to go out in public. "Should we say that you are preoccupied with _studying?_" She said, putting a certain emphasis, comfirming Daisuke's question that they had probably been heard. Dakr then turned to him with a questioning look, silently asking him him if they should go or not. He merely shook his head, Dark smirking as he turned to the door.

"Yeah, we're studying. We have some snacks up here, so you don't have to worry about us going hungry." He said. There was two giggles before they heard departing footsteps. When they were both sure they had definatly gone, purple eyes looked at crimson ones, smiling as he stroked his cheek gently, before leaning down to continuing with what they were previously doing before they were so rudely interupted, the thought of them being heard not cared as their kissing went on, Daisuke now lying on his back while Dark went again kissing down his neck, chest, stomach before reaching the hem of his pants. He quickly ridded the clothing, throwing it to lay somewhere along with the rest of their discarded uniform. He quickly did the same with his own, leaving both teens in their own boxers, but it wouldn't be long before they were gone also. The red boxers on the smaller vampire was the first to go, making him moan as his member was free from its clothing prison. Dark didn't waist any time, his hand there slowly stroking him while he went up to cover the bots moan with his mouth, the body underneath him squirming trying to get more friction and buck his hips into the hand to releive his need to be touched. He then looked up to see Dark stop and lower his head to give him a blow job, before he sat up and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping and making him look up in confusion. Daisuke gave him a small nervous smile, looking away as he felt his cheeks heating up more at what he was about to ask.

"C-c-could you... C-could you please..." He gulped, some reason feeling scared about what he wanted. With a deep breath and a sigh to try and calm him down a little, although the fact they were in an intimate positoin not really helping him do that, he plucked up the courage to say it. "Coudl you please... Pleasemakelovetome." He said in a rushed tone, his eyes closed and facing away from the other, truly embarressed that he had just asked that, wondering what the other reaction would be to his request. When he didn't get a reply, verbally or physicaly, he turned his head slightly and opened an eye half way, only to gave a small squeal at how close Dark suddenly was, making him jump because he hadn't heard him over the loud thumping in his ears from his heart punding to much. The look in his eyes were that of wonder, worry, surprise and happiness, just trying t decipher them made Daisuke's head spin a little.

"Are you sure Dai-chan? I said I would wait till you feel absolutly ready." Dark said, not wanting to do something that he wasn't yet truly confident in. He was a little taken back by the request, but he was willing to fulfil it, that was, if he was 100% posotive he was ready for this. Determind red eyes looked at him, a firm nod. He gave a sigh and sat up and went up to get something from the top drawer, before returning with a small bottle, which caught the red heads attention.

"Whats that Dark?" He asked, looking very confused at the gel like substance that came out of it onto the others hand. Dark started to coat his fingers with it before he anwered the question, putting the container on the bedside table since he would know he nedd it for later use.

"It's lube. The guys gave it me a week after we were together..." He trailed off, remembering the _other things_ they had also given him. _Seriously, how do they get stuff like that... I am definatly agreeing the next time they head out._ Dark thought before returning to the present and the certain activity he was in. "You need to relax. It will feel wierd and might hurt, but bare with it, okay Dai-chan?" He asked in a soothing voice. Daisuke nodded and tried to do as he was told. Dark then inserted a finger into his entrance slowly, stopping half way when he felt the muscles tense around it. "You need to relax otherwise it will hurt Daisuke." He said, leaning down to place a kiss on his neck as he fully inserted the digit. He slowly moved it before adding a second, plcing more kisses on him when he noticed his boyfriends face scrunched up in discomfort. After he inserted the third finger and had started thrusting them into him, he suddenly heard the red head gasp and his back arch.

"Oh god Dark. There!" The teen moaned, now pushing down to meet his thrusts, the taller male gave a small smile of victory as he continued to hit the same spot, Daisuke's moans making his own arousel throb with anticipation. He then removed his fingers, making Daisuke give a small whine at the loss, opening his eyes to look at Dark with pleading eyes. Said vmpire leaned down to give him a deep kiss while his hand reached back over for the bottle. He sat straight while he placed some more lube onto his hands and covered his member with a generous amount, wanting to make it easier and his adorable uke. _Those guys are rubbing of on me... _He thought and gave Daisuke another kiss, lifting one of his legs as he slowly sheathed himself into his tight entrance. He gave a moan of pleasure, kissing over Daisuke's chest allowing him to ajust before he continued.

Daisuke gave a small whimper when he felt Dark fully inside of him. For you see, Dark was definatly bigger then his fingers in his opinion. After a moment, he gave a small nod, opening his eyes to look at his lover with as much determination, trust and love as he could through teary eyes.

"Move." He said and the other complied by starting at a slow pace as to allow him to become more comfortable as he could still see that the red headed teen was still in somewhat pain by this. But after a while, Daisue began to slightly move his hips with Dark's thrusts. "Mmmm, Dark. More." He moaned, arching his body slightly allowling him to go deeper inside. Dar did as he was told and increased his tempo, going in harder as well until Daisuke arched his back and gave loud moan. "Dark, please." HE begged as his prostate was hit over and over again. He could feel a knot in his stomach becoming tighter as the purple haired teen went fast, harder into him. He wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him into another kiss, firey and full of lust passion and love then only seemed to amplify the sensation that was already running along the vampires bodies, sparks of electricity on every nerve. It felt amazing and Daisuke wanted more of it. His legs went around Dark waist so he could go deeper still, their breathes mingling together in pants as they continued to kiss with as much force as possible.

Dark could feel his end nearing and knew Daisuke was quite litrally on the edge of going over as well, so his pace increased, no longer truly having a rhythm as his hand went down to pump his partners neglected member, bringing him closer and closer. Daisuke was lost in his own world where there was only him and Dark. Dark was the one making him feel this way. Dark's lips were on his, Dark's hands were making him feel this way and Dark was inside of him. Dark loved him and he loved him back, so much so that he has given himself over entirly to him, with hiss love and trust and Dark had done exactly the same for him.

"D-dark..." Daisuke panted while Dark's lips preoccupied themselves on his neck. "I'm gonna come." He moaned before his vision was blocked by the one he was speaking to. He leant down and gave him a small, sweet kiss before he smiled down at him.

"Then come Daisuke." He said and no later of saying those words, Daisuke did that, throwing his head back and making his back arching almost in half, making his touch with Dark's as his seed spurted onto their stomachs and his lovers hand, calling his name. The muscles around Dark began to spasm and clutch tightly, making him lose it as he filled Daisuke with his essence, moaning his partners name. He fell onto his side as to not hurt the other vampire, who was still on his high.

When Daisuke opened his eyes and turned to see Dark watching him, a small smile on his face, he couldn't help bt smile back, leaning closer towards him and Dark senseing what he wanted, pulled the smaller one towards him and gave him a low and soft kiss, with as much affection and love as he could give in that one act after what they had just done. Daisuke smiled and nuzzled into his chest, feeling content.

"Love you Dark." He said, as he felt his hair being stroked gently, smiling happily as he leaned into the touch.

"Love you to Dai-chan." Darl said with a small smile. He gave a sigh before he got up and went over to the other side of the room to where the bathroom was. "I think we should sleep in my bed tonight. Do you want to come and take a shower with me or not?" He asked, a smirk forming but the crimson eyed teen smiled brightly and went over to him.

_~Neko room swap!~_

"Well, I told ya. Now pay up Riku!" Risa said happily, smiling as she was given for the money. Riku sighed, ashamed she lost the bet. She thought Dark would be more perverted and would like force/ask Daisuke, but she was wrong and it looks like her younger sibling still praised him as somewhat of a God.

"Damn it. Daisuke is just too uke." She mumbled while the boy that owned the room was in the corner rocing back and forth, unable to comprehend what had actually happened in the last few moments since those girls barged in and placed their ears to that wall.

* * *

**Me: *Looking annoyed***

**Dark: We, were being spied on?**

**Daisuke: ... I'm scared... And what's wrong with Neko?**

**Me: I don't know... This just doesn't seem right... hmmm...**

**Dark: I liked it**

**Daisuke: *mumbles pervert***

**Dark: Says he who used minipulation on me**

**Daisuke: *Blushed red* Blame her *points at Neko***

**Me: RIGHT! THAT'S IT!**

**Dark+Daisuke: *Sweatdrop* huh?**

**Me: I'll just have to do another Lemon later on in the story too. That way, I can cross reference and mae sure it works. *nods in approval* Anywho, please review and tell me if you liked, or not, the lemon scene. It's not too long till the end and we get to a somewhat plot *le gasp* Oh, and for those who may have died of blood loss, I'm sorry, I will hand myself in as soon as this stories done for manslaughter or 'fanslaughter' lol. Until we meet again, Byebye!**


	12. Ch 11 Omen

**Me: Yes! I've done it! Here is another chapter, and it's quite good a beleive by my standers, but that's because I now have a plan that I'm sticking to, so that I don't get carried away.**

**Dark: So, does that mean more frequent updates?**

**Daisuke: But Neko is close to finishing this story. Faster updates means a quicker ending.**

**Me: Upload quickly for fans, upload slowly to make story last longer... I don't want it to end but I want t please them.**

**Dark: Well, this story can't go on forever.**

**Me: true, but still, I will be very sad when this ends. I really apreciate all the support from reviews and favs and alerts. It makes me really happy. And a happy Neko means no one ends up a sratching post.**

**Lucy: Neko doesn't DNAngel or the characters but she owns me and other OC's. Lets be honest here, if she owned it, she wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it.**

**Dark: Onto the next chapter.**

* * *

A figure stood watching from a window at the dark streets below, the moon and street lamps eluminating those still wondering around at such a late hour, hanging with friends to go out clubbing or those who were doing acts that were far from friendly or legal. Either way, he didn't care about them. They were fragile beings campared to what he was, there for his amusment and for him to feed on. Sure, he once had a respect for them, seeing them as things could would work with perhaps later on in life, perhaps becoming friends, since it wasn't uncommon for his kind to mix and interact with theirs, especially in this day and age.

But now, everything had gone. He no longer was the vampire people had gotten to know. After one incident, one mistake, his whole life had gone spiraling downwards in a high volocity nose dive. He was alone now, only himself to consult, but he had made some company in the past few years. As if on cue, a male stood from the shadows, his eyes glowing an eerie red int he darkness, his sand blond hair tousled from his journey to report to him.

"Sir, it would appear everything is going smoothly just as you had predicted. However, there seems to be some commotion at the school and we beleive that the gardians are getting worried about what is happening. The head master is also worried about the increase in rogue vampires." The male said, bowing low as he said his reort, only giving full respect to the vampire who stood by the window, still stairing out into the night. Once finished, he stood up, awaiting any indication for what he should so next. The male at the window turned to him, his grey eyesmatching the smirk on his face while running a hand though his choppy mud brown hair.

"I see, so they already suspect that something is amiss, but don't know what truly is going on, correct?" He asked. When the messenger nodded, he couldn't help but chuckle at it. He waed his hand, signalling for the other vampire to leave. He returned to watching the night, smiling to himself. He hated that school so much, but for a particular reason. He chuckled to himself again, turning to go to the back of the room where a frightened human sat, gagged and binded so she could not escape, her blue eyes wide with fear. He smiled before biting into her neck, getting a muffled scream from the woman, before it turned into whimpers, her struggles stopping as she became completly limp. Honestly, why would his kind deny themselves of this, feeding from these people that were so much weaker then they were? Better then those from blood banks. To hear the screams and watch in terror as he drained their life was exilerating, a sort of high for him. He then cut his wrist, allowing a few drops to fall into the womens opened mouth, knowing she would become one of his to command in a matter of hours. He yhen left, turning to the window, his eyes gleeming red, a small trail of blood escaping from his lips down his chin, which he gathered with his thumb, licking it with a small hum of approval. Yes, soon his plan would go forth, soon he will do what he had been meaning to do for years now.

"Soon, I will get my revenge."

* * *

When Daisuke woke up, he saw that Dark was still asleep with his arms around him, much like the first time he had woken up with Dark after the party. Except he wasn't confused or forgetting what they had done or why he had done it. He smiled and nuzzled into his chest, inhaling Dark's scent, his smile growing bigger. He would have thought that he would have fallen for this undeniable playboy. But, he had learnt that he just wasn't a perverted player (Although, that was a major thing as he had found out) but he was also very caring, kind and thoughtful. Sweet when he wanted to be, but it sometimes turned into something perverted to make him blush, which his boyfriend seemed to like very much.

He smiled and nuzzled into his neck, hearing the other sigh softly and felt more pressure arround him as his arms tightened. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at how possesive he seemed. _'Protective, possessive and perverted, just what a seme should be Dai-chan!' _Dark had said to him with the usual ruffle of his hair. They had both laughed at that and he couldn't help but laugh at the memory. He felt Dark stir and hazy purple eyes looked at him half lidded as he tried to get his brain to come out of dreamland. Daisuke moved and gave him a quick peck on the lips, getting him a lazy smirk.

"A good morning to you too Dai-chan." He murmered, giving him his own kiss, this one however lasting longer, not that the red head minded at all. He loved lazy morning kisses, since they made him all warm and fuzzy. Pulling apart, Dark got up and stretched, giving a yawn and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, while Daisuke did the same, scratching his head and rubbing one of his eyes. He went over to get some of his clothes, already beginning to take his top off until he felt arms encirlce his waist and warm breath brushing against his ear, making a faint blush spread across his face. He turned to see Dark's face only a few centimetres from his, making him blush even more. He had gotten over the close proximity that Dark liked, however, the look he was giving him was what made him blush. He was up to something and Daisuke was the target, if that smirk on the other vampires face was anything to go by, which he had learned did.

"Dark, what are you planning?" the red head asked, trying to give as much room as he could in the small space he actually had to manuver in, trying to get it so he could face the taller teen properly. Dark smirk just grew wider as he spun him around and pushing his lips to his, making the other gasp at the sudden action, which he used to his advantage, invading the smaller one's mouth with his tongue. He felt the teen body lean against him, but he moved away, breaking the kiss, smirking as he saw the small pout on now glossy lips and wanting look in those big ruby eyes. It took every fibre of his being not to just jump him and ravish him, since they had school to go to and that sorta stuff. He had only wanted to tease him a bit, just because he could and he loved the look he got, not to mention how willing his little Dai-chan was when they did start their little ake out sessions. But he had to keep himself in order. He had to make sure he was in full control of the situation and of himself.

"Dark..." Daisuke pleaded. _So much for control. _Dark thought as he mentally shrugged as he returned to him, kissing him again and pulling him closer, which Daisuke happily complied too. He then felt Dark's hands slowly travel under his top, fingers ghosting over his skin, making him shiver at the sensation. Finally, when they did touch, him gave a small moan as they began to go higher to his chest, lifting the material with them. Dark broke away from the kiss, and chuckled a little at the others slight whine of disappiontment. However, the purple headed teen then starting giving small kisses along his jawline and up to his ear. Daisuek gave another shiver as he felt the warmth coress the outer shell, making the teen above him give another chuckle as the hands continued to massage his chest.

"Say, Dai-chan?" Dark said in a hushed tone, his lips lightly moving over the others ear as he spoke. "We really should get ready for school. How about I help you?" As he said this, he moved them closer to the bed until they both were over, the teller vampire straddling Daisuke's hips as he pulled the top higher until it was off of his head. However, he did not completely remove it as his arms were still stuck in it, rendering him helpless to sheild himself from his highly perverted boyfriend. Dark sat there, smirking at the bosy that lay before him. He noticed there were still marks from last nghts activities. _Mine! _He thought as he leaned down to start kissing the others neck. He trailed down as his hands continued to trail all over his chest and stomach, enjoying the noises that he recieved when he trailed over some more sensative spots. He then moved himself to look at Diasuke's face, bringing a hand up to gently stroke his cheek, before giving him another kiss, arms wrapping themselves around his neck to bring him closer. His other hand continued to go lower to the hem of his boxers, his fingers slipping under them before-

"Dark! Daisuke! It's breakfast time. not sex time! Hurry up!" A loud shouted acompanied by loud banging. It would appear Riku Harada was a sore loser and therefore still getting over the fact she had lost to her younger sibling, which she had never done in her entire life. But, it wasn't like Risa was helping her with this, oh no, she was enjoying it, boasting and _everything. _As the saying goes. With great siblings, comes great rivalries. And these two were no exception to the rule of this, but because Risa had never won anything against Riku before, she was determind to make this last as long as possible, which had grated on the older twin nerves and so she was now angry at the one who had made her lose the bet. "Don't make me come in there! I also bring my sister in as well if I have too!" She heard shuffling and movement inside. Wihin three minutes, the door was open to two flushed faces belonging to the two boys, all in their school uniform, if not a little disgruntled from the obvious rush they had been in at the threat. Folding her arms, she glared at the two vampires. But before she could say anything, Risa came to stand beside her.

"Hey you two. Nice morning isn't it? Did you have a good night?" She said in a perky voice, a sweet smile on her face while the two were oblivious to the meaning in which her words took, thinking it was an innocent question enough. So seeming no harm in saying anything, Daisuke replied with a warm smile of his own.

"Yeah, it is a nice morning. And yeah we did. How about you?" His question was directed at the younger twin, but Riku stood in front of his view, eyes narrowed with her hands on his hips, making him feel intimidated and take a step back fro the heated gaze. Dark noticed this and stood in front of him sightly, making the female turn her glare to him.

"What's your problem?" Dark asked, folding his arms while the red head stayed where he was, wondering what they had done to upset the girl so much that she would be glaring at them early on in the morning. Heck, they hadn't even spoken all that much so he didn't understand where they would have had the chance to insult her.

"My problem? Dark, I thought you were suppose to be able to seduce anyone and able to make them so what they want. Take my sister for example-" "Hey" "-she would have jumped at the chance. But no, you had to be all humble and you even asked him if that was okay?" The two males looked at her with wide eyes and confused looks, turning to each other to silently ask _What the hell is she on? _"Thanks to you, I lost the bet." She finished her little rant, snapping the two's attention back to the not fuming brunette. Risa then took this opertunity to pull her sister back, still smiling.

"What bet? You're not making any sense Riku." Daisuke said, feeling safer now the girl was out of hitting range and took his previous position next to Dark, who was also looking confused at what she was talking about.

"Well, me and Riku had a little bet on who would ask first." Still seeing the two looks, she sighed. "We heard you last night, and we had made a bet on who would ask who to do it. I had betted on Daisuke and since he asked first, I won the bet. And now Riku is being all sore loser like because I beat her!" She said with a victorious smile. They didn't understand but once it clicked, both pairs of eye went wide and their cheeks turned pink. Well, Dark's did, while Daisuke went for the all out full body blush. Of course, that was understandable when you find out that on your first time, you had someone in the next room listening to you and making bets on what you might do. The red head decided now would be a good time to leave away from the strange girls.

"Oh well look at the time, come on Dark we better go now!" He said as he grabbed his hand and sprinted with him all the way to the dining hall. Once they both catched their breath, they turned to each other, before they both sighed, entering the building with a small blush on their faces.

_I hate fan girls!_

* * *

Lucy stood outside of the head masters office, looking at the dark wooden door, knowing the man inside already knew she was here waiting outside. Sighing, she vrought her fist up and gently knocked on the door, unsure of why Krad wanted to see her since they usually had meetings tomorrow, which made her worry. It was obviously something big that couldn't be left to a later date, especially if it was in the morning when all the students had school, meaning they couldn't meet outside like they usually did. She wondered idly if the gardians would be there, before shaking her head. _Of course they will be there. They need to be since they protect this place._ She entered the office to see Krad, Ayame and Kaito seeming to have been discussing something and by the looks on their faces and dark coloured aura's, she knew t had to be something big and also it was something bad. She closed the door and made her way to stand in front of the headmasters desk, her brows furrowed as she nodded in greeting to them.

"So, what is going on that cannot be on hold til tomorrows meeting?" She asked, looking at each of them. She was the youngest yes, only 17 but Krad had chosen her to be one of the gardians, not like she didn't have anywhere else to go once she had finished school. Of course, Dark's parents woudn't disagree with the blonds judgment, knowing he decided what he thought was best for the school. So this meant she had full access to any secret meeting or anything that was happening within and around the school. But of course, like the gardians, she was not allowed to say anything about what happened in the meeting nor was allowed to tell anyone about the gardians. She had got an era full and a half from all three of the older vampires for telling Daisuke about their meeting, but she had shrugged her shoulders, saying they both deserved to be happy and look where that had gotten them now, all lovey-dovey and going out and all couple stuff. She had also noticed how much better Dark had become, no longer the play boy she knew, but someone who really cared and loved Daisuke. _My little brothers growing up so fast. _

"As you are aware, there has been a rise in 'missing people' and rogues. This means that their isn't a vampire going around being careless, but are actually creating rogues for an unknown purpose. So far, there has been 25 reports of people missing and we are no-where close from finding out who is the group causing this." Krad said, placing his elbows on the desk, his chin resting on top of his hands. "This now worries me deeply since they seem to be near our location. I do not want this school or these students in danger." There was a silence before Kaito stepped forward.

"Ayame and I will be keeping wath as always here, keeping a high alert for anything suspicious or that catches are attention from the norm. We would like you to go to see the police force. They will allow you if you tell them where you come from. Try and help them with the investigation, and try to get as much information from the suspects and rogues as possible, since you will be able too know if they are lying or not." He said, his voice ferm and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do about the students? Surely we cannot let them go on clueless, even though we don't want them to panic. You know..." She didn't say it, but she knew they understood what she meant. _Just in case. _

"Krad will be giving the students an assembly about a chance of any danger, without trying to cause to much worry throughout the students. The last thing we need is for them to start worrying about all this since there is a chance nothing will happen." Ayame said. The brunette turned to the headmster, who nodded in what the gardian had just said. The bell rang and Lucy gave a sigh.

"Well, I must be off. Dark is coming over today and I still need to clear my place up a little before him and his boyfriend arrive." Lucy said, trying to make a quick get away. She knew what she had to do, but the fact that the school might be in danger made her stomach clench, not to mention that they didn't know the cause or reason for this group to suddenly want to change so many people.

"Don't say anything to them." Kaito said and she nodded before exiting the room and returning to her place, going by some students who were smiling and talking to their friends, while others were moaning about the next class, one worrying because they had forgotten their homework and knew they would get into trouble. She couldn't help but be frightened for all these young vampires, knowing there was danger just looming outside of the school walls, none of them knowing that they all may end up in more trouble then writing lines or an after class detention.

* * *

"Dark, wake up. Schools over now." Daisuke shook the purple headed teen who only groaned and moved his face into his folded arms, giving a small sigh, while Daisuke pouted and folded his arms before a wickid smile slid across his face. He leant down to the vampires ear and whispered. "Well, if you're not going to get up and go now, I wouldn't mind seeing more of those cute little photo's of you." nd like that, Dark sat up quickly, bolt up right and eyes wide.

"I'm awake!" And Daisuke was on the floor laughing at the instant reaction he had gotten while the other glared at him, silently fuming at his boyfriends taunt. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but for some reason, Lucy has some extremely embarressing and a half photos of his when he was a kid and becausee they were late, his ever so loving sister had decided to get the album out and the red head being curious looked at them... And pretty muched awww'ed and laughed through out it. where was Dark? Sitting in a chair opposite the, planning the older girls fetal demise. Oh yes, he would get her back for that, no doubt about it. But what as more annoying is the fact he had not seen any pictures of his Dai-chan, meaning he had the upper hand in blackmail material, which was never a good thing in his books. He didn't believe he would actually do anything like that, but you never know.

"Are you _still _hung up over that time? Seriously Dark, my pparents have more embarressing photo's of me. Yours are nothing to be ashamed off." Daisuke had said to comfort him, which got him a mischevious smirk.

"Which reminds me Dai-chan, when am I gonna meet your parents? I'm pretty sure your parents are the kind to show of how cute their son is." He smirked widened when Daisuke's face pailed slightly, showing he was correct in making that assumption, especially his Mother. "Yep, we need to make an arrangement in the next holiday. When is it, after next week, right? You should invite me over and we could spend a glorious half term together. Wouldn't that be fun Dai-chan?" _Your version of fun and my version of fun I think are two different things. _Daisuke thought, but none the less agreed to it, which got him a kiss on the cheek. After that, they started making their way to Lucy's apartment, signing in and going up. Dark knocked and was greeted my an extremly disgruntled female vampire, hair half hazerdly tied up, jeans slipping down because she wasn't wearing a belt, her shirt gone funny because she had missed a button. Dark raised an eyebrow and leaned to the side to look inside, seeing there was lots of books stacked in a corner while some papers layed sprawled across the table.

"Ummm, are we interupting something?" Dark asked, looking over her appearence again, before Lucy looked down at herself and looked surprise like she hadn't actually realised what she looked like until the teen had pointed it out to her. Feeling a little embarressed, she allowed the two teens in before excusing herself and going into her bedroom. She had been rushing since the conversation she had witth the headmaster and gardians. She had litrally had to go back, get her things and go to class, then remembering she didn't have that one, meaning she had to go back and collect her books, only before leaving the building that she thought that paper needed handing in, making her go back upstairs collect it and rush to her class. Then if that wasn't worse, before she had left, some stupid kid had spilt yoghurt or something on her, meaning she had to go back and shower, dry her hair before she saw the time and realised that she hadn't tidied the place up for her brother and boyfriend arrival. so she had just quickly put something on and rushed around until everything looked a little more organised before they had knocked on her door and made her realise she looked like she had just been dragged through a hedge backwards. Smoothing her hair and sorting out her clothes, she went back in with a smile on her face.

"There we go, madness over. Sorry, I've been really busy and some of the students here are just...grrrr!" She said, before asking about how they were doing and starting idle chit chat. They talked about school and how one of Daisuke's art is going to be entered into a competition which he was really excited about, while Dark boasted and praised him for it, saying he knew how to pick them. Lucy was really happy to see that the two of them were getting along so well. She could tell by their aura's that they truly loved each other. Heck, some of the couples she saw didn't have such a strong and vibrant colour to it. It made her smile, but of course she was curious about one little itsy bitsy thing about their relationship. "So, how far have you gone then?" She asked bluntly, which made both the vampires eyes go wide and jaws drop. She didn't need to see their aura's, their blushes were enough to say it all. "My little brother has finally grown up and become a man!" She said, fist pumping before wiping a fake tear away, which gained her being pounced on by said teen.

After that was over with, she asked if they would like something to drink which they both agreed to. She went into the kitchen and began getting her fresh supply of blood when she noticed her planner, seeing how she was going to have to go tomorrow to investigate the disappearences and rise in rogues. She sighed, seeing all the plans she had made been scribbled out. She was going to be missing her friend Jessica's party, but it was her duty as a gardian in training to put personal matters aside for the safety of the school.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dark asked, poking his head through the kitchen door, looking confused and worried at why the brunnette seemed so anxious about something. Lucy quickly shut her planner and looked shocked at him before giving a warm smile. She put the book down, carrying out the glasses she had filled.

"Yeah, everythings fine. The last week before the holiday is going to be seriously packed. You would have thought schol would let us relax a little and prepare something wouldn't you?" She said in a casual tone, Dark smiling and going along with it despite the fact she was most likely hiding something from him, but she obviously didn't want to say anything if she wanted to keep it to herself. They entered back into th living room, Dark sitting next to Daisuke as he handed him his glass. Lucy thought they looked adorable together.

"Okay, since you've already done it, I can't really give you 'the talk'. However, I can tell you about something else that has relevence to your relationship. Have you ever heard of the blood bond act?" Looking at their confused faces, she took at that as a no and continued on with her explana tion. "Well, what it is when teo vampires drink each others blood at the same time, they form a bond between them. This shows that they truly belong to one another and that no-one else can have them. Also, it has this tendency to tell you if your 'partner' shall we say, is in some for of trouble or danger. It can sometimes lead you to them as well if you are seperated. I wanted to tell you this just so you have it in mind for the future. I mean, you two are really close. I mean like, extremly close, your aura's kind of act the same way which slightly freaks me out, but hey, I can live with that. Now that I've done the whole 'parenting on relationship' blah blah, I feel much better. Can't believe I coudn't have the talk with you. I knew Dai-chan would be blushing from start to end. But, he's still lushing, so I guess it's still good." She said with a small giggle as indeed, Daisuke was blushing at that last statement. _Sorry Lucy, my parents beat you to it a few years ago. _He thought.

After spending another hour there talking, the couple left the brunnette and she watched them head down the hall. When they were out of sight, she smiled andd returned back into the room. She smirked to herself as she continued to clean up to the place before packing for her stay at a hotel nearby where she had already made reservation for her time investigating. She thought back to those two, smiling to herself before speaking out loudly to no one. "I wonder if they will do the blood bond act tonight. In fact, I'm certain of it." Once vampires know who they love, they become inseperable. She laughed before noticing a picture of her and Dark, younger and laughing in the sun, both in casual clothes. _You deserve every bit of happiness you recieve Dark. But-_ She looked out and saw the dark clouds, while hearing the rain hit the _window -we might have some sorrows up a head_.

* * *

When the two vampires arrived back to their room, they both started getting ready for bed. Dark was thinking about what his sister was so worried about, since she always seemed to happy and cheerful, nthing bringing her down, but then, he had seen the worry, the fear but he didn't know where those feelings were directed too. _Girls are so complicated, why did I even date them? But, I was the infamous Dark, playboy extrodinar. _He turned around to see Daisuke pulling over a t-shirt, not bothering with bottoms since the weather was getting warmer. _I guess I have really grown up from then. Who would have thought it?_

"Say, Dark?" Daisuke asked, breaking Dark's train of thought and turning to the slightly blushing but serious looking face of his boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what was making him like this. "Why do you think Lucy told us about the Blood Bond act?" Now understanding and sort of seeing where this conversation was heading, he gave a smile and walked over to him, bringing him into an embrace and kissing the top of his head.

"My sister can obviously how the two of us are, so might have figured we might want to do that. Also, she did seem kinda miffed she couldn't give us 'the talk'. Why, is it bothering you?" Dark asked, worried that actually he was wrong it what he was thinking and perhaps the small teen didn't want to do that with him.

"Well, would you... You know, would you do that with, with me?" Daisuke asked, looking up with wide pleading eyes, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. Dark couldn't stand that look. It looked like Daisuke was expecting him to be rejected by the purple haired vampire, which he wasn't. He lenaed down and kissed him sweetly, bringing him closer before breaking apart.

"Daisuke, I would do it now if you wanted. The idea of you being mine and I to you and for all vampires to see, it makes me happy at the thought of it, being bonded in every way we possibly can. So, will you do the Blood Bond act with me?" Daisuke looked at him, before smiling and nodding quickly, making him slightly disorientated when he stopped. Chucking Dark smiled and placed his wrist to the others mouth, making him confused and look up at the violet eyes teen in confusion. "Lucy said we need to drink each others blood at the same time. I don't know what will happen, so just to be on the safe side, we'll drin from each others wrists, sound good?" Dark asked. Nodding in agreement Daisuke brought his own wrist to Dark's lips. With a nod, their fangs extended and they bit into each others viens, moaning at the first mouthful as they were engulfed by warmth and pleasure spiking through their blood. They continued to drink from each other with more enthusiasm now,, the feeling only getting stronger and stronger, their wrists feeling like they were on fire but they couldn't stop themslves. After what seemed like an eternity but was actually was a short moment, they broke away from each other, panting at what they had just experience, thier wrists feeling like someone had put white hot iron on them, before it suddenly left, leaving only a warm tingling feeling all over their bodies.

"Well, that was just..." Diasuke began, before he felt dizzy and started falling, black spots dancing across his vision, but thankfully Dark caught him before he reached the floor. He brought him over to the bed and layed him down. "Sorry." He mumbled "I'm just really tired..." He said softly before his eyes were closed and his breathing was even as he fell asleep. The other teen watched him, laying down next to him on the bed before his eyes too began to shut, falling unconsious. Unkown to them, their bond had already been connected, the proof of where they had both bitten, there was now an image of a black feather.

Ayame entered much later that night after her patrol to see both the teens asleep next to each other, but was curious as to why there was a smell of blood that lingered in the air, even though she could see that neither of them had been hurt. Going over, she saw her sons wrist and her eyes widened at the mark their. She rolled her eyes and shook his head, before glancing at the window, where she saw a raven looking into the room. She jumped onto the window sill and hissed, making the bird call before flapping its wings and flying away. She closed the curtain before looking down at the two bonded vampires, a gut feeling that a black feather was no coincedence, before looking back to where the raven had disappeared too, seeing the sun trying to break through the clouds. _I fear that this, is a bad omen._

* * *

Me: Things are really starting to start and hey look, I found a plot XD. And who was that mysterious person eh? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.

Ayame: I don't like where this is going.

Lucy: Neither do I. What's with the bad signs. Think posotive! Dark and Daisuke are like, together togther! *Fangirl squeal*

Ayame: and what was with you trying to give the talk to my son? *Glares*

Lucy: Erm, uh, blame her! *points at me and runs off*

Me: urm... I can explain... it was in my chapter breakdown list! So was Riku being a sore loser (lol). But yes, tell me what you think of this and I think I'm gonna start on my next chapter as soon as possible since I now know where this is heading. As always, please reveiw, I like reviews very much. I will reply to them (just because I don't in my stories doesn't mean I don't pm you ^^) Anyway, that's all.

Lucy: *Runs back* Until we meet again! Byebye! *Runs away*

Me: Hey! Thats my line! *Chases her*


End file.
